Branca de Neve
by Vampire Lena
Summary: Lenalee é a Branca de Neve, se perde na floresta, onde encontra os 7 anões, e também, o Príncipe Encantando. A vida está com e contra ela. Qual será o destino dela? Apartir do capítulo 9 não é mais com a história
1. Chapter 1

**Bom, é a primeira fanfic que eu estou postando aqui no , espero que gostem, eu me inspirei depois de ler a fanfic de D. Gray-man chamada: Bela Adormecida, , sou totalmente grata por ela ^^**

**Muito abrigada, agora você me fez feliz :D**

**Não sei se está boa... mas eu acho que está e é a minha decisão u.u**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Branca de Neve

Capítulo 1

-O quêêê?? –A Bruxa Malvada Road fala com o que seu assistente acaba de dizer.

-Sim Minha Querida Road, um pobre plebeu tem uma filha mais bonita que você, e ela foi escrita no concurso de "Garota de 16 anos mais bonita do Ano" e venceu! –Conde do Milênio diz isso com uma exclamação na cara.

-Mande a filha desse cara para a Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City. Para ela NUNCA ser encontrada por alguém!! AGORA!! –Road mandou, olhando ameaçadoramente para seu assistente.

-Sim Senhora –Conde diz sumindo de vista.

1 segundo depois...

-Ahhhhhh, eu sou a mulher mais bonita desse mundo –Road diz com os olhos brilhando e mechendo de um lado para o outro.

Na casa do pobre plebeu... uma garota de curtos cabelos verdes antes dos ombros, está lavando a louça, sorrindo. Quando de repente a porta se abre com muita força, batendo forte na parede. Ela olha para a pessoa parada na porta.

-Quem és tu? –Lenalee perguntou, como também nunca tinha visto ele em toda a sua vida.

-Prazer Lenalee Lee, me chamo Conde do Milênio, eu vim aqui a pedido da Minha Querida Road para te levar a Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City –Conde fala.

-E isso para o que? –Lenalee confusa com tudo que está acontecendo com ela.

-Porque Minha Querida Road é a garota mais bonita que existe na face da Terra e você está roubando o lugar dela –Conde fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-... Mas eu não fiz nada –Lenalee falou, com os olhos arregalados.

-E o concurso? –Conde estressado.

-Meu pai... –Lenalee com cara que vai matar o pai.

-Tenha um Bom Dia e uma Boa Viagem Senhorita Lee –Conde diz, batendo a mão no pescoço dela, fazendo-a desmaiar.

Em um tele-transporte para a Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City. Deixando a jovem desmaiada no meio da floresta. Quando Conde vai embora, aparecem 7 anões que estavam escondidos atrás da mesma árvore.

-Mas uma vítima de Road –Komui diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Pare de ser tão choram –Reever diz –Afinal, eu acho que ela é sua irmã.

-Mas é por isso que eu estou chorando, minha irmãzinha querida é vítima de Road –Komui diz mais chorando.

-Olha, ela até que é bonita –Lavi fala com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

-Baka Usagi cala a boca –Kanda diz ameaçando a tirar a sua katana.

-Deixe ele em paz Kanda! –Miranda diz.

-Eu acho que vou tirar um cochilo quando chegarmos em casa –Krory diz.

Levaram-la para a pequena cabana que lá tinha. Passado um tempo depois, na Floresta Perdida...

-Ué? Não tinha uma dama desmaiada aqui? –Bookman disse depois de se tocar que havia dormido.

Na cabana dos 7 anões, a garota tinha acabado de acordar e viu que não está mas em sua casa, e está mas em sua casa, e está num quarto bem arrumado, com um espelho, um armário, um quarto lilás claro, a decoração parecia feminina demais, o seu quarto é sempre bem organizado, mas simplesmente só tem as paredes brancas, uma cama e o seu guarda-roupa. Se levantando da cama e saindo do quarto.

-"Onde eu estou?" –Lenalee pensa, olha para a esquerda e vê a cozinha cheia de pratos para lavar, sem escolha do que fazer, vai lavar os pratos sem mínimos problemas.

-Já acordou? –uma voz feminina fala.

-Sim, ah desculpa, me chamo Lenalee Lee, e você? –Lenalee fala estendendo a mão a pequena garota.

-Miranda Lotto –Miranda diz.

-Poço lavar a louça Miranda? –Lenalee com os olhos brilhando.

-Pode sim, eu vou varrer aqui a sala –Miranda diz com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

-Obrigada Miranda-chan –Lenalee diz, indo direto para a cozinha lavar a louça, que está simplesmente grande.

Uns poucos minutos depois... a porta se abre com força.

-Baka Usagi, é para você está levando a água! –Kanda grita

-Ahh, desculpa Yuu, mas você não me mostrou onde estava o balde –Lavi diz fechando os olhos com força.

-Acho que vou dormir, Bom Dia Miranda –Krory diz e sobe para o seu quarto.

Rolando a briga de Kanda e Lavi, Lenalee chegou perto de Miranda e disse:

-Isso _Sempre _acontece Miranda-chan? –Lenalee perguntou olhando os dois brigando.

-Sim, sim –Miranda diz suspirando

Todos olham para Lenalee que fica com um ponto de interrogação em sua cara.

-Quem é você? –Bookman pergunta

-Me chamo Lenalee Lee, e vocês? –Lenalee diz sorrindo

-Me chamo Lavi –diz o ruivo sorrindo

-Yuu Kanda, nunca, simplesmente NUNCA me chame de Yuu, só se quiser morrer –diz um com rabo-de-cavalo de cabelos azuis escuros

-Bookman

-Reever –diz um loiro colocando a mão na cabeça

-Miranda Lotto –Miranda diz

-Mas Miranda-chan eu já sei o seu nome –Lenalee diz com uma gota descendo em sua cabeça.

-Deixa assim –Miranda diz –Pelo menos agora você não esquece

-"Como se eu fosse esquecer" –Lenalee pensa.

-Krory –diz um que apareceu na porta de seu quarto, acenando.

-E quem é o último? –Lenalee pergunta com curiosidade.

-Eu? Eu sou seu irmão!! Komui Lee! Nunca mais vão separar nós dois Lenalee-chan!! –Komui diz correndo para abraçar Lenalee.

-"Ele é louco eu é impressão minha... ah é, meu pai falou que eu tenho um irmão que trabalhar longe de casa e nunca mais voltou..." –Lenalee pensa.

-Bem, já que você está aqui, que tal ajudar? –Kanda diz com uma veia saltando na testa.

-Me Ajuda! Me Ajuda! –Lavi diz levantando a mão

-Em que? –Lenalee pergunta.

-Me Ajuda a passar dessa fase no vídeo game? Por Favor –Lavi diz com os olhos brilhando segurando as mãos dela.

-Baka Usagi! –Kanda grita dando um tapa na cabeça dele –Eu não quis dizer com isso, quis dizer com a faxina!!

-Deixa que eu cuido disso –Lenalee diz com um sorriso no rosto –Agora será que dá para parar de me abraçar? – depois de um tempo –"Ele me é estranho..." –pensou.

-Sim Sim –Komui diz em tom de tristeza saltando Lenalee

-Bem, pode começar com o quarto do Komui –Bookman diz apontando para o último quarto.

-Afinal, posso saber onde eu vou dormir? –Lenalee pergunta.

-Ah sim, você vai dormir no chão –Kanda diz com um sorriso maligno.

-O quêêê? –Lenalee diz.

-Não, ela vai dormir na mesma cama que eu –Lavi diz com um sorriso malicioso.

-... –Lenalee que começa a arregalar os olhos

-Negativo! A Lenalee-chan vai dormir no meu quarto, junto com o seu irmão mais velho!! –Komui diz que começa a mecher os braços agitado

-"Meu deus... que seja um lugar simples pra se viver..." –Lenalee pensa rezando.

-Pode parando por aí seus idiotas tarados u.u –Bookman diz

-Eu não sou tarado!! –Kanda diz furioso

-Não venha proclamar a sua inocência Kanda –Bookman diz.

-Mas –Kanda é cortado

-Calado! –Bookman, Lavi e Komui falam ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, continuando... –Bookman diz

-Você vai dormir no quarto junto com a Miranda, já que ela é uma garota (e única da casa toda) e a cama dela é um beliche –Reever diz coçando a cabeça com uma gota na cabeça.

Lavi fica jogando vídeo game junto com Kanda, seu adversário mortal. Krory já está dormindo em seu quarto. Bookman fica lendo um livro pensando "porque Júnior só encara Kanda como adversário no vídeo game" pois ele nunca tinha jogado em sua vida. Miranda preparava o almoço. Reever e Komui ficam juntando os papéis do chão e lendo relatórios. Lenalee faz seu trabalho: fazer a faxina no quarto de Komui.

-"Esse irmão não sabe o que é faxina!!" –Lenalee pensa ao ver o quarto, roupas espalhadas para tudo que é canto, o lençol não está arrumado.

Começando pela cama, arrumando o edredom, o cobertor dobrado, o travesseiro arrumado. Depois, começou a juntar as roupas que tinham no chão do quarto, separando as blusas, calças, meias, sapatos e outros acessórios, colocando os sapatos na prateleira, depois, pega as blusas e estende no cabide, as calças foram dobradas e guardadas nas gavetas, as meias também guardadas como também as cuecas e outras coisas. Faltando apenas uma coisa, varrer o quarto de Komui –música dramática tantantantaaan- pega a vassoura e olha para o quarto, parecendo um varo oeste, começa a varrer o quarto. Alguns minutos depois...

-Pronto, acabei de limpar o quarto do Komui –Lenalee diz com tanta felicidade.

Todos foram correndo ver o quarto, ficaram de boca aberta, ninguém nunca tinha conseguido limpar o quarto de Komui, já que ele próprio não ajuda.

-Uau... –Todos falam surpresos, pela primeira vez na vida, o quarto de Komui está limpo.

-Co-Como você fez isso Lenalee-chan? –Lavi perguntou.

-Fazendo –Lenalee respondeu.

-Pela a Primeira vez na vida... o meu quarto está limpo!! –Komui diz pulando de felicidade, abraçando-a como se fosse um ato para agradecer ela por tudo que tinha feito. Arrumar a bagunça foi um _Grande _início para a entrada de Lenalee na vida dessas pessoas.

-Isso é um ato de agradecimento? –Lenalee pergunta.

-Sim Sim –Komui diz chorando de emoção.

-Pela a Primeira Vez Na Vida o Quarto de Komui Lee está LIMPO!! –Todos falam isso em um tom de alegria.

-Miranda! Hoje nós vamos comer algo para compensar o trabalho Lenalee pela a _GRANDE _limpeza do quarto de Komui!! –Reever diz colocando a mão em cima do ombro esquerdo de Miranda.

-Sim –Miranda diz –Lenalee, você quer me ajudar na cozinha? –pediu.

-Mas é claro Miranda-chan –Lenalee diz sem reclamar e saltando Komui.

-Mas e eu aqui? Eu sou seu irmão! Mereço atenção também! –Komui diz começando a choramingar.

-"É impressão minha ou esse irmão que eu tenho é uma figura?" –Lenalee pensou passando o queijo para Miranda.

O Almoço foi Lasanha, o prato preferido de Lavi, fazendo-o repetir 3 vezes o mesmo prato, Kanda só o encarava com a cara de sempre, séria, olhando as atitudes de Lavi na ora de comer, pois saberia que um dia, ele viverá debaixo da ponte, pedindo por comida, implorando para trabalhar, quando, Kanda aparece descendo de seu carro, com óculos escuros, olhando para Lavi como se fosse um animal perdido na rua, agindo como se fosse um ser insignificante para a vida de todos no mundo.

Depois desse almoço, Kanda teve que levar Lavi de volta para o trabalho pra ele poder pegar a água que tinha esquecido. Enquanto os outros ficam em casa esperando a sua volta... Passou 30 minutos e lá estavam os dois com 4 baldes com água. Passou um longo tempo, todos estavam conversando, contando histórias sobre eles quando eram menores, a única história que não teve sentido, foi a de Komui, contando quando viu sua irmãzinha querida pela primeira vez na vida, foi um acontecimento muito inesperado por ele. O tempo passou voando, e a noite chegou, já são 20:30 e ficam todos com sono, pois, tiveram um dia cansativo depois da surpresa de ver o quarto de Komui Lee limpo.

-Miranda-chan... posso te perguntar uma coisa? –Lenalee perguntou coberta em sua cama.

-Sim Lenalee-chan –Miranda respondeu em um tom calmo.

-Será que alguém vai nos encontrar aqui na "_Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_" ? –Lenalee falou como se quisesse voltar para casa e ao mesmo tempo quisesse ficar com eles.

-Bem... ninguém nunca nos encontraram aqui, pode se dizer assim... –Miranda diz bocejando –Boa Noite Lenalee-chan.

-Boa Noite Miranda-chan –Lenalee diz também bocejando e começando a dormir.

Enquanto isso, com a Bruxa Malvada Road e Seu Assistente Conde do Milênio...

-Espelho Espelho Meu, quem é a mulher/garota mais belo do que eu? –Road fala típico como a Bruxa da Branca de Neve mesmo.

-É uma garota de cabelos curtos verdes antes dos ombros, olhos violetas, tem 16 anos, tem 1,66 de altura, e está muito feliz agora. –o Espelho diz com um ato de coragem e blábláblá.

-O QUÊÊÊÊ?? –Road grita pulando em cima de seu assistente, bem... esganando ele –Seu assistente estúpido, eu disse que era para mata-la!!

-Não Minha Queria Road, você disse que era pra levar ela para a Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City –Conde diz com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Quer saber, Conde seu Assistente Estúpido!!! Me traga uma maçã envenenada para mim!!! Eu vou até ela, para mostrar a minha beleza –Road diz com os olhos brilhando –E para que ela não se atreva a roubar o meu lugar como Mulher/Garota mais bonita de todo o mundo!!!

-É para já Majestade!! –Conde diz sumindo e aparecendo com uma maçã envenenada nas mãos grandes.

-Ela nem imagina o que está para acontecer... Tadinha dela... vai morrer antes do tempo... nem vai poder encontrar o "amor de sua vida" e blábláblá... –Road fala com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso no castelo do nosso Príncipe...

-Atchim! –ele espira –Alguém deve estar falando de mim...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Allen-kun? –a empregada perguntou.

-Não Nada, foi só um espiro... –Allen responde com uma gota na cabeça.

-Você pegou um resfriado? –Empregada Pergunta novamente

-Não, que isso, já falei que não foi nada –Allen diz –"Quem foi que pensou em mim...?"

Com Road...

-Ahhh, como o príncipe Allen Walker é lindo... –Road diz saltando suspiros

Com Allen...

-Atchim! –Allen espira –"Quem é que está pensando tanto em mim hein??"

-Você jura que não está gripado Allen-kun? –Empregada pergunta.

-Eu juro, eu juro de coração que não estou gripado –Allen diz com outra gota em sua cabeça.

______________ _Sonho on_

Uma menina vive a correr, colocando muita energia em suas pernas, quando de repente ela tropeça numa joaninha, que acabou indo para o hospital depois, onde saio com um braço quebrado, mas ninguém quer saber dela (tadinha da joaninha...). Bem, continuando, a menina tinha caído no chão e ralado o joelho, quando aparece um menino que estende a mão para ela para ajuda lá a se levantar, ela estica o braço e segura a mão dele, se apoiando em seu ombro por causa do joelho ralado, em que estava sangrando muito. Com um passar do tempo, a menina cai no buraco e nunca mais se vê ela....

_______________ Sonho off_

Lenalee acorda a respiração pesada, sabia que a menina parecia ela quando criança, só não sabia quem é aquele menino. Allen também acordou com a respiração pesada, nunca sonhara com alguém que não conhecia, sabia que o menino é ele, mas e a menina? Quem é? Algumas respostas tem que ser descobertas com a procura delas, e não com as pessoas.

-"Quem será a pessoa do sonho?" –Lenalee e Allen pensam ao mesmo tempo (e mesmo pensamento, o coisa boa...)

-"Eu lembro que ele tem cabelo branco, olhos azuis e uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo" –Lenalee pensa encaixando os detalhes...

-"Ela tem o cabelo verde e os olhos violetas" –Allen pensa também encaixando os detalhes...

-"Isso só pode ser um sonho mesmo, nunca vai existir uma pessoa assim" –Ambos pensam a mesma coisa, são duas pessoas bonitas (muito bonitas para ser exata) para existir de verdade.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Branca de Neve

Capítulo 2

Não conseguindo dormir, se virando de um lado para o outro na cama, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia dormir. Allen sem escolhas do que fazer, se levanta da cama e vai para a varanda, apesar de saber que são 9:30, e que o Sol já tinha nascido.

-Senhor Allen-kun, tem uma pessoa lá fora querendo falar com você –Empregada diz aparecendo atrás dele.

-Ahhhhh!!! –Allen grita tomando um susto –Da próxima vez vê se bate na porta primeiro –Afirma assustado.

-Mas eu bati na porta –Empregada afirma.

-Nãooo, você queria que eu desse um infarto aqui!! –Allen diz começando a choramingar.

-Mas eu não fiz nada Senhor –Empregada afirma batendo as mãos.

-Nãoooo, todo mundo quer me matar agora... –Allen diz fazendo drama.

-Senhor Allen-kun!! Contenha-se!!! –Empregada diz ameaçando a dar um tapa na cara dele.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Até você Haruhi?? –Allen diz assustado indo para o canto da varanda.

-Sim, até eu o quê? –Haruhi (a empregada) ameaçando a bate-lo novamente.

-Nada não, nada mesmo, foi sem querer –Allen com uma gota na cabeça começando a ficar assustado com a sua própria empregada –Fi- Fique a vontade... –tenta disfarçar.

-Tem uma garota na porta querendo falar com o Senhor Allen-kun –Haruhi diz –Vou me retirar –some.

-"Aquela empregada me assusta..." –Allen pensa assustado com os fatos que tinham acontecido.

-SENHOR ALLEN-KUN!!!!!! VENHA ATÉ A PORTA PARA FALAR COM A VISITA!! –Haruhi grita.

-Ahhhhhhhh!! –Allen grita de susto e cai da varanda, ficando em cima de uma árvore. –Minha cabeça.... – sai da árvore – "Maldita Haruhi..." –pensa na vingança.

Ele vai até a porta de entrada e vê que é nada menos e nada mais do que Road.

-Ahh, Bom Dia Príncipe Allen Walker –Road diz com os olhos brilhando –"Ele é mais lindo de perto..."

-Atchim!! –Allen espira –Bom Dia Road –diz com um sorriso no rosto –"Será que é ela que fica pensando em mim toda a hora??"

-Está gripado Príncipe Allen-kun?? –Road pergunta com uma interrogação em sua cara.

-Não Não, -Allen diz –Deve ser o cheiro de alguma coisa... –tentando dar alguma desculpa –É nada não, eu juro –com uma gota na cabeça.

-Sim, eu acredito –Road diz sorrindo.

-E uma pergunta Road, por que você está aqui? –Allen pergunta curioso com um interrogação na cabeça, agora é a vez dele com a interrogação.

-"Na verdade, eu só vim aqui para ver ele... e está na cara que aquela maldita Lenalee Lee vai ter ele como príncipe encantado" –Road pensa voando longe.

-Road? –Allen pergunta passando a mão para ver se ela fazia alguma reação.

-Ahh, desculpa Príncipe Allen-kun, eu estava passando por aqui e pensei que teria alguém aqui para brincar comigo... –Road diz olhando o relógio –Bem.... mas o meu destino não deixa... Tenho que ir... tchauzinho Allen-kun –desaparece do nada.

-Haruhi, lembre-me de nunca mais falar com a Road... –Allen diz assustado.

-Sim Senhor Allen-kun! –Haruhi diz fazendo pose de soldado para o seu general.

-Calma que eu não sou do exército... –Allen diz com uma gota na cabeça –"Se eu fosse, já teria mandado te prender sua destruidora de sonhos...."

-Mas é Senhor Allen-kun!! –Haruhi diz protestando

-Tá ta... venceu –Allen diz derrotado.

-Venci!!!!!!!!! –Haruhi diz pulando de felicidade.

-Calma Mulher.... –Allen diz olhando-a assustado e dá um passo para trás.

-Sim Senhor –Haruhi diz parando e ficando séria.

-"Você me assusta Haruhi...." –Allen pensa arregalando os olhos.

-"Ele nem viu a metade...." –Haruhi pensa com um sorriso maligno plantado no seu rosto.

-"Ela-Ela... QUER ME MATAR??" –Allen já pensou saindo correndo pelo castelo indo direto para a floresta.

-Ué? Ele não estava aqui?? –Haruhi diz piscando algumas vezes com uma interrogação na cara.

Correndo que nem um desesperado para a _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City _sem querer esbarra em alguém.

-Desculpa.... –Allen diz colocando a mão na cabeça e com os olhos fechados.

-Quem és tu? –Fala a pessoa... em um tom ameaçador (Kanda)

-Ahhhhhh, Me Chamo Allen Walker –Allen quase gritando –"Ele é pior que a Haruhi quando quer me matar...." –pensa assustado –E você?

-Yuu Kanda –Kanda diz –"Cara idiota..." –pensa

-Yuu-chaaaaaan, já peguei a água –Lavi diz distante.

-Já falei que não é para me chamar de Yuu Baka Usagi!! –Kanda diz indo enforcar Lavi.

-Meu pescoço... –Lavi diz ficando roxo, azul, vermelho, amarelo, amarelo... o arco-íris!

-"Esse cara não é normal ou é impressão minha?" –Allen pensa com uma gota na cabeça.

-Desculpa ter que fazer isso na sua frente Broto de Feijão –Kanda diz largando Lavi no chão que tenta respirar –Mas é que quem me chama de Yuu sofre... –explica.

-"Ele me chamou de que???" –Allen pensa –Você me chamou de Broto de Feijão?? –indignado.

-Sim, algum problema? –Kanda diz com olhar mortal para Allen.

-Não Não Nenhum Problema –Allen diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-É bom mesmo –Kanda diz com uma voz mais calma (?) e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi! Me chamo Lavi e você? –Lavi diz se recuperando e ficando em pé.

Allen fica parado (paralisado) que nem pisca.

-Amigo...? Você está vivo? Me responde criatura! –Lavi diz colocando as mãos nos ombros dele e começando a mexer para frente e para trás.

-Ele morreu –Kanda afirma.

-Não, meu novo amigo não morreu... ele apenas está... paralisado! –Lavi diz choramingando –Novos amigos não morrem depois de ouvir o nome do seu novo amigo!! Eu não fiz isso quando te conheci Yuu-chan! –protesta.

-Nãoo!! Flash Back nãoo! Eu imploro! –Kanda diz virando-se para Lavi implorando (de joelhos e rezando) e ameaçando a matar.

-Weeeee!! Flash Back –Lavi diz animado saltando um Allen pálido cair no chão.

______________Flash Back On

Um menino perdido na Floresta... não! Não é a _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_, é outra Floresta. Quando ele bate a cabeça numa árvore.

-Ai minha cabeça... –diz olhando para a árvore –Eu vou te cortar ao meio –fala ameaçadoramente para a árvore –Está duvidando? –segura a Mugen –Mugen, corte-a ao meio! –corta a árvore ao meio.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –Grita um garoto caindo da árvore e ele caindo em cima –Meu corpo... minha cabeça... –diz com os olhos girando.

-Ei, você está bem? –perguntou tentando ser gentil

-Mamãe... –diz levando um cascudo.

-1° Não sou sua mãe, 2° sou homem e 3° Me chamo Yuu Kanda e você? –Kanda diz estendendo a mão.

-Me chamo Lavi... prazer mãe... –Lavi diz levando outro cascudo.

-Já falei que não sou mulher Baka Usagi –Kanda diz com uma veia saltando.

-Weeeeeee... Ganhei um apelido do meu novo amigo –Lavi diz animado.

-Quem disse que eu sou seu novo amigo? –Kanda diz olhando ameaçadoramente para Lavi.

______________Flash Back Off

-Malvado, você nem me deixou continuar –Lavi diz resmungando.

-Isso é vergonhoso! –Kanda afirma com um olhar ameaçador para Lavi.

-Bem... vamos levar ele para casa? –Lavi pergunta com uma interrogação na cabeça.

-Vamos, só que eu não levo ele de jeito nenhum –Kanda protesta.

-Ok! –Lavi diz colocando Allen em suas costas.

10 Minutos depois... na casa dos 7 anões e sua hospedeira/empregada.

-Cheguei!! –Lavi afirma atraindo a atenção de Lenalee e Miranda.

-Cadê o resto do pessoal? –Miranda pergunta com uma interrogação na cara e um sorriso sincero.

-Trabalhando... e o Kanda se foi... –Lavi diz olhando para trás e não vendo Kanda –"Maldito Yuu-chan..." –pensa.

-Lavi-kun, quem é o garoto nas suas costas? –Lenalee pergunta reparando.

-Ahh... o Yuu-chan soube o nome dele, eu não –Lavi diz choramingando.

-Hum... deite ele no sofá que eu vou fazer pudim para a gente –Miranda diz com um sorriso no rosto.

-Weeeeeeeee!! Pudim!! –Lavi animado colocando Allen no sofá.

-E eu fazer uma compressa de gelo para a cabeça dele –Lenalee diz olhando Allen e indo para a cozinha fazer uma compressa de gelo.

Com a Bruxa Malvada Road e seu Assistente Conde do Milênio...

-Conde, me ajude a escolher uma roupa aqui para entregar a maçã envenenada para aquela garota... –Road diz olhando as roupas espelhadas pelo chão.

-Essa? –Conde diz pegando um vestido no chão.

-Não seu Assistente Idiota!! –Road diz com uma veia saltando –Eu não vou a uma festa!!

Na casa dos 7 anões e 2 hospedeiros...

-Ãn? Onde eu estou...? –Allen diz fazendo a compressa de gelo cair na sua perna... –Ahhh!! Gelado! Gelado! –pula do sofá –"Isso é pior do que a Haruhi tentando me matar..." –pensa assustado e depois lembrando de sua empregada Haruhi com 5 agulhas em cada mão "Senhor Allen-kun... está na hora das vacinas..." engole seco.

-Lenalee, você pode ver o que aconteceu? –Miranda pergunta pegando o leite da mão dela.

-Posso sim –Lenalee diz sorrindo e saindo da cozinha e dando de cara com o olhar de Allen.

Eles passam um tempo se encarando, depois encaixam os detalhes das pessoas que viram no sonho... cabelo, cor dos olhos, detalhes o rosto... 1 segundo depois...

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! É ele/ela!!!!!!!!! –dizem juntos se afastando (Lenalee fica sentada na porta da cozinha e Allen fica na porta de casa)

-Vocês dois querem me deixar jogar o meu vídeo game em paz? –Lavi pergunta sem olhar para eles e acabando com um cara que ameaçou matar ele no vídeo game (que para ele, se parecia muito com Kanda)

-Sem problemas... desculpa... –Falam os dois ao mesmo tempo –A gente tem que resolver uma coisa... –falam e depois se olham...

-Ahhhhhhh, -Allen diz pegando no braço de Lenalee e puxa ela (corre) para o quarto de Miranda sem saber –Ufa... fuji de um cara que nem é fugitivo –fala.

-Erm... Qual é o seu nome e justifique-se por que me trousse para o quarto da Miranda-chan. –Lenalee diz escondendo o rosto.

-Ahh, você também é assim? –Allen diz não querendo lembrar-se de sua empregada "favorita"

-Como assim eu também? –Lenalee levanta o rosto olhando-o nos olhos.

-É que eu lembrei de uma pessoa.... –Allen diz começando a suar frio... –De uma pessoa que não é muito legal.... ela quer me matar... –começa a choramingar.

-Essa pessoa é tão chata assim...? –Lenalee pergunta.

-Sim, ela tenta me matar todo o dia –Allen diz choramingando –E para piorar... ela é minha empregada e eu convivo com ela todo o dia... foi por culpa dela que eu vim parar na Floresta... –fala a verdade.

-Foi por culpa dela?? –Lenale indignada.

-Sim, ela deu um sorriso maligno e eu me assustei e gritei "Ela-Ela... QUER ME MATAR??" e sai correndo para a floresta onde esbarrei com o Bakanda –Allen diz lembrando-se do novo apelido...

-Bakanda...?? Esse ai não é o Kanda? –Lenalee pergunta com uma interrogação na cara.

-Sim, só que ele me deu um novo apelido e eu dei também –Allen diz protestando –Antes de você me perguntar o meu "novo apelido" eu vou logo responder, ele me deu o apelido de Broto de Feijão.

-Afinal, qual é o seu nome? –Lenalee pergunta.

-Allen Walker... e você? –Allen responde e pergunta ao mesmo tempo (morri)

-Lenalee Lee... –Lenalee diz olhando distante –Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

-LENALEE LEE!! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ VIM PARA O QUARTO DA MIRANDA COM UM GAROTO QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE CONHECER?? ENQUANTO A MIM??!! O SEU QUERIDO IRMÃO KOMUI LEE QUE ESTÁ AQUI PARA TE PROTEGER DO MAU QUE SERCA ESSA FLORESTA??!! –Komui grita isso abraçando Lenalee forte fazendo-a ficar sem ar –EU EXISTO!! VOCÊ MENOS DISPRESA A MINHA EXISTÊNCIA!!

-Ca-Calma Senhor.... você já está deixando-a sem ar... –Allen diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-TER CALMA O QUE GAROTO DA CICATRIZ?? –Komui grita para ele –Lenalee-chan, não quero que você case com um garoto como esses... –sussurra no ouvido dela.

-KOMUI MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA??!! VOLTE PARA O SEU POSTO!! –Reever diz chegando no quarto e pegando Komui pela a gola da camisa. –Desculpa.

-Lenalee –Allen diz quando vê a garota quase cair no chão sem ar, pegando-a (fácil, ela está para cair e com o braço dele ele coloca no ombro dela –sorriso-)

Vendo-a recuperar a respiração devagar, lembrou-se quando Haruhi quis mata-lo com isso.

______________Flash Back On

-Senhor Allen-kun, -Haruhi diz.

-Sim? –Allen diz tranquilo.

-Eu tenho uma visita para o Senhor... –Haruhi diz com um sorriso (maligno) no rosto.

-Está bem, já vou descer... –Allen diz sem perceber o sorriso maligno plantado no rosto de sua empregada.

Desceu as escadas e quando parou na porta e abriu... Haruhi o empurrou para fora do palácio e o trancou do lado de fora com um fã-clube dele.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! É ELE!!!!!! É O PRÍNCIPE ALLEN WALKER!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! –o fã-clube de umas.... 150 garotas/princesas agarrando/abraçando Allen Walker e dando um bando de suspiros.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HARUHI.... ME SALVAAAAA!!!!!! –Allen grita desesperado.

-Não! –Haruhi diz com um sorriso maligno plantado no rosto e fechando a cortina.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! –Allen grita quase morrendo sem ar no meio daquela multidão de fãs –loucamente –loucas por Allen Walker.

______________Flash Back Off

-Já vi que essa Haruhi não é coisa boa... –Lenalee diz com os olhos arregalados quando viu/ouviu o Flash Back.

-Não é? Ela me tortura –Allen diz choramingando.

-Se eu fosse você, já teria fugido dela faz muito tempo... –Lenalee diz.

-É, eu já tentei.... –Allen diz com voz de fracasso total.

-Entendi o seu tom de voz... –Lenalee diz com o mesmo tom de voz –Tente fugir de seu irmão que não deixa você sair de casa.

-Aquele é o seu irmão?? –Allen diz assustado.

-Sim... –Lenalee diz com a sua voz em depressão.

-... Não fica assim não, pelo menos você tem os seus amigos aqui... –Allen diz, corando um pouco –E eu também agora....

-Allen-kun.... –Lenalee diz corando um pouco também e com os olhos brilhando.

-LENALEE!! ME AJUDA AQUI NO VIDEO GAME!! –Lavi grita da sala para o quarto de Miranda.

-Já vou Lavi-kun, também quer vim, Allen-kun? –Lenalee pergunta sorrindo

-Desde que a Haruhi não me encontre, tudo bem –Allen diz sorrindo fazendo-a rir.

No ajudar de Lavi é vencer Kanda no vídeo game.

-Ahh, vocês tem esse jogo? –Allen diz com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim Sim, já jogou? –Lavi pergunta também com os olhos brilhando.

-Não –Allen diz choramingando –Mas sempre quis jogar, posso tentar? –olhos brilhando.

-Pode sim, Yuu-chan arreda para lá –Lavi manda.

-Quem disse que sou eu que vou sair? Sai você! –Kanda diz com uma voz ameaçadora.

-Não, os dois vão saindo que eu também vou jogar! –Lenalee diz "quase" com raiva e mandar os dois para o cemitério antes do tempo.

-Sim Senhora! –os dois falam juntos zarpando para trás do sofá com medo da Lenalee, pois não queriam ir para o túmulo muito cedo.

Jogando vídeo game, Miranda fazendo o pudim com... (erm... já sei) Bookman ajudando, Komui e Reever fazendo os relatórios contra a vontade de Komui, Krory sem nada para fazer, vai ajudar Miranda e Bookman, Allen e Lenalee jogando vídeo game e como torcida Lavi e Kanda (imaginem o Kanda vestido de líder de torcida... –apanha do Kanda e de seu fã-clube-). E no final das contas... o Pudim está pronto para a vitória do empate dos quatro (Allen, Lenalee, Lavi e Kanda).

Continua....

Vampire Lena: Weeeeeee \o/ Já se foi o 2...

Kanda: Que história é essa de eu vestido de líder de torcida? –olhar mortal para cima de mim-

Vampire Lena: Erm... –engole seco- Pão de queijo!

Lavi: Onde? Onde? –olha para um lado e para o outro-

Vampire Lena: Deixa Lavi-kun o pão de queijo sumiu

Lavi: Ahh, eu queria pão de queijo, e pudim, e chocolate, e –é cortado por Vampire Lena-

Vampire Lena: você quer tudo Lavi-kun, não adiante...


	3. Chapter 3

Branca de Neve 3

-O que você está fazendo seu Assistente Idiota? –Road perguntou observando o seu Assistente com uma espada de madeira na mão, com uma panela na cabeça, um escudo/banco no outro mão, um travesseiro presa no peito e na costa, fazendo tipo uma armadura.

-Revivendo meus tempos de quando era criança, relembrando-os... –Conde diz com um tom calmo.

-Seu Assistente Idiota! Cadê o Tyki que disse que ia me ajudar aqui? –Road pergunta rodando em círculos com as mãos na cabeça.

-Aqui... –diz uma voz atrás de Road que faz ela pular no colo de seu Assistente.

-Nunca mais me de um susto desses, está ouvindo? –Road diz saindo dos braços de Conde.

-Que coisa é essa Conde? –Tyki pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha ao ver Conde vestido com essas roupas.

-Revivendo os velhos tempos... –Conde diz levando um "pedala Robinho" de Road.

-... –Tyki fica quieto no seu canto lendo o livro.

-Então Tyki, você vai me ajudar a escolher a roupa para levar a maçã envenenada para a maldita Lenalee? –Road pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Enquanto isso... na casa dos anões...

-Atchim! –Lenalee espira.

-Está bem Lenalee-chan? –Miranda e Lavi perguntam juntos no mesmo tom de voz, calmo, dúvida de que fizeram a pergunta certa e preocupação.

-Sim, eu estou bem, não se preocupem... –Lenalee diz com uma gota na cabeça –"Quem em santos diachos está falando em mim? Será o meu pai...?"

-Juras que está bem, Lenalee? –Allen pergunta com uma interrogação na cara.

-Sim... não precisam se preocupar... foi só um espiro... calma... –Lenalee diz.

-LENALEE-CHAAAN, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEEEM? –Komui pergunta abraçando ela e apertando ela que quase fica sem ar... já tinha ficado roxa.

-Ir... mão... eu es... tou bem... agora.... para de me... –Lenalee diz entre o ar que ainda consegui respirar –abraçar....?

-ISSO É SE PREOCUPAR COM O SEU IRMÃO?? –Komui grita saltando uma Lenalee sem ar em cima de Allen que cai de cara no chão.

-Mamãe... –Lenalee diz com os olhos girando e mau respirando ainda, parecendo uma bêbada depois de ter bebido todas.

-Lenalee?? –Allen diz percebendo isso.

-Lenalee-chan... –Miranda diz vendo Lenalee com os olhos girando e com a cara toda vermelha.

-Que isso mulher? Está Corada por quê? –Lavi pergunta vendo Lenalee que começou a soluçar.

-Mamãe... prazer... –Lenalee diz (pois eu tirei isso do Flash Back do Lavi) tentando se levantar e cai em cima de Allen de novo, o garoto já estava vermelho que aparecia que está com febre.

-Vocês dois estão bem afinal de contas? –Miranda pergunta olhando para a cara dos dois.

-E-Eu es-estou bem sim –Allen diz gaguejando meio sem jeito, nunca uma garota tipo "bêbada" caiu em cima dele.

-Mãe, quero comida! –Lenalee afirma como se estivesse falando que Miranda é sua mãe.

-Eu também quero comida! –Lavi afirma levantando a mão.

-Lavi, você sempre quer comida –Kanda diz olhando para Lavi.

-Ahh, o Yuu-chan também quer –Lavi diz apontando para o Kanda.

-EU NÃO ESTOU COM FOME BAKA USAGI!! –Kanda grita enforcando Lavi.

-KOMUI SEU IDIOTA!! VOLTA PARA CÁ AGORA!! –Reever aparece com a Mugen de Kanda nas mãos.

-Minha Mugen... –Kanda diz choramingando –O que você está fazendo com ela?

-KOMUI VENHA CÁ AGORA! –Reever grita nem ligando para o que Kanda diz fazendo-o choramingar mais.

-Nãooo... minha querida irmã Lenalee-chan precisa de mim... –Komui diz chorando ao ser puxado pela a orelha que nem uma criança malcriada.

-CALA A BOCA KOMUI SEU ESTÚPIDO!! VOLTE JÁ AO TRABALHO!! NÓS TEMOS MUITO O QUE FAZER HOJE!! –Reever diz levando a Mugen de Kanda para o escritório.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MUGEN VOLTE PARA MIM!!!!! –Kanda grita choramingando por que para ele, a sua "preciosa" Mugen foi para o lado "negro" da vida.

-Haha, nunca te vi assim Yuu-chan –Lavi diz rindo da cara de "desespero" de Kanda ao ver a sua "preciosa" Mugen longe dele.

-Está rindo do que Baka Usagi? –Kanda diz olhando ameaçadoramente Lavi.

-De nada Kanda... –Lavi diz engolindo em seco.

-É bom mesmo –Kanda ainda diz com o mesmo olhar –E o que a gente vai fazer com a Lenalee?

-Leva ela para o sofá? –Lavi pergunta.

-Leva ela para a cama dela no meu quarto. –Miranda diz com uma voz de quem está calmo e preocupado com a comida.

-E o que a gente vai fazer com o Allen? –Lavi pergunta olhando que o coitadinho já tinha desmaiado também.

-Leva ele para a _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City __**–**_Kanda diz com um sorriso maligno dominado o seu rosto.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! É A HARUHI!!!!!!! ELA INCORPORO O KANDA!!! –Allen grita pulando e batendo a cabeça no chão (não conseguiu pular porque a Lenalee estava em cima dele)

-Ele está bem? –Miranda, Bookman e Kanda perguntam com uma interrogação na cara –"Ele deve ter ficado louco"

-Quem é Haruhi? –Lavi pergunta.

-Mamãe... –Allen e Lenalee falam ao mesmo tempo.

-PUTS MAN!! AGORA SÃO 2!! –Todos gritam.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A REVOLTA DOS BÊBADOS!! –Miranda frita correndo em círculos com as mãos na cabeça.

-O que? –Lavi diz com uma interrogação na cabeça.

-Os dois caíram mortinhos no chão –Kanda diz apontando para os dois que tinham dormido na chão da sala.

-E olha que foi a Lenalee-chan que venceu no vídeo game –Lavi afirma protestando –Como ela pode nos deixar aqui? Sozinhos? Sem a faxina do quarto do Komui?

-Esqueci isso Baka Usagi –Kanda diz apontando para o vídeo game –Eu ainda te vence de novo Baka Usagi –desafia.

-Não vem com essa –Lavi diz revoltado –Sou EU que vou vencer aqui!!

-... –Miranda diz –Pelo menos o Lavi-kun poderia levar a Lenalee-chan e o Allen-kun para o meu quarto? –Miranda pergunta antes de Lavi botar as mão no controle de vídeo game.

-Ta ta... Yuu-chan não vale começar agora –Lavi diz pegando Allen pelo braço.

-Como se eu fosse –Kanda diz virando os olhos.

Depois de levarem Allen e Lenalee para o quarto de Miranda, quando Lavi voltou para jogar video game, Bookman foi jogar contra a vontade de Lavi.

-EI!! SOU EU QUE VOU JOGAR CONTRA O YUU-CHAN!! –Lavi diz revoltado puxando gola da camisa de Bookman.

-Ei Baka Usagi... –Kanda diz –É a 1° vez dele, deixa ele tentar né?

-_Mas é minha vez... _–Lavi diz choramingando.

-Júnior, eu vou jogar agora, espera a sua vez –Bookman diz no mesmo tom ameaçador de Kanda, que fez Lavi dá um pulo para trás e Kanda ficar com os olhos arregalados.

-Ta... joga ai seu velho... –Lavi diz choramingando –Eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo –vai para o corredor –"Eu acho que vou esperar o Allen e a Lenalee-chan acordarem" –pensa.

-Lavi-kun, você pode ficar de olho naqueles dois lá? –Miranda pergunta em seu tom gentil.

-Siiiim –Lavi diz animado, pois agora tinha alguma coisa para fazer (uma ordem) para vigia-los até eles acordarem. –Fui –desaparece (corre) como um carro de corrida.

-Ele foi tão rápido... –Todos dizem de olhos arregalados (até mesmo Kanda e Bookman).

-Isso é normal? –Kanda pergunta olhando para o video game.

-Sim, Júnior sempre foi assim –Bookman diz derrotando um zombi que apareceu no video game.

1 segundo depois...

-VENCI!! –Bookman grita jogando o controle no chão e apontando o dedo na testa de Kanda –EU VENCI!! VOCÊ SE FERROU!! PERDEU O CARA-DE-PAU!!

-... –Kanda fica na sua com os olhos arregalados para a seguinte cena: Bookman fazendo a festa –"Isso é normal...??" –pensa.

-MAS QUE DIACHOS FOI ISSO? –Lavi grita aparecendo no corredor com a cabeça para fora para todos podem vê-lo.

-EU VENCI JÚNIOR!! –Bookman diz girando em círculos e caindo no chão tonto.

-Seu velho tonto... –Lavi diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Você nunca viu isso... –Kanda diz com uma voz de assustado.

-SIIIIIIIM SENHOR YUU-CHAAAN!!! –Lavi diz fazendo pose de soldado para o seu general. –Agora sou EU que vou jogar video game –falou pegando o controle e ignorando o Bookman tonto no chão.

-E o Bookman-san? –Miranda pergunta com o dedo sobre os lábios.

-Deixa que eu levo ele para o quarto dele –Krory diz passando o braço pelo ombro dele e levando-o para o quarto.

Jogando video game feliz da vida, jogando video game assustado lembrando-se das cenas, tonto em cima da cama, na cozinha fazendo pudim com um ajudante, pois o outro está tonto na cama. Allen e Lenalee, digamos que tinham acabado de beber todas, tinham acabado de acordar...

-Ãn... que quarto é esse? –Allen perguntou meio que sonâmbulo.

-É o quarto da Miranda-chaan... –Lenalee respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Cadê a minha mãe...? –Allen diz tentando se levantar e caindo no chão.

-No hospital...? –Lenalee diz também tentando se levantar, e caindo em cima dele.

-Lenalee, dá para você sair de cima de mim? –Allen diz recuperando o seu tom de voz, e corando aos poucos.

-Ahhh, desculpa Allen-kun. –Lenalee diz se levantando rapidamente, corando, e estende a mão para ajudar ele a se levantar.

-Obrigada –Allen diz segurando a mão dela e levantando a mão –Bem,... –sente o cheiro de pudim e de encrenca- Pudim...

-Pudim!!!!! –Lenalee diz pulando e abraça Allen como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia –Vamos comer Pudim? –olhos brilhando –Afinal, foi a Miranda-chan que fez o Pudim! E nós estamos em _Pudim City, _não tem como ignorar o Pudim!

-Ta ta... –Allen diz, morrendo sufocado, acabara de receber um abraço bem apertado, que poderia ter matado um.

-PUDIM! –Lavi grita com os olhos brilhando –TEM PUDIM PRA MIM!

-Na verdade, esse Pudim é para todos nós. –Miranda diz saltando um suspiro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! –Lavi diz decepcionado com o que acabara de ouvir –Não tem Pudim só pra mim –diz choramingando.

-Ei, Baka Usagi, o Pudim é para TODOS nós, não tem como você querer que seja só seu! –Kanda diz com uma veia saltando na sua testa.

-Ok –Lavi diz sorrindo –O 1° Pedaço Pode Ser Meu? –olhos brilhando.

-Mas é claro... –Miranda diz que é interrompida.

Um carro de corrida tinha acabado de passar, Lenalee tinha chegado abraçando o braço direito de Allen, que tinha ficado tonto, pois ela correu para a sala como se fosse o fim do mundo.

-Bem... terminamos o trabalho... –Komui diz entrando na sala e vendo a cena de Lenalee com Allen –O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA QUERIDA IRMÃZINHA LENALEE-CHAAAN?

-Mamão com açúcar... –Allen diz com os olhos girando.

-Está bêbado de novo.... –Lavi diz colocando a mão no ombro esquerdo do amigo.

-BÊBADO?? SE AFASTE IMEDIATAMENTE DA MINHA PRECIOSA, GRACIOSA, FOFINHA, LINDA, IRMÃZINHA LENALEE-CHAAAN!!!!! –Komui ordenou pulando em cima de Allen, que ainda estava tonto. (Lenalee cai junto) –OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!! LENALEE-CHAAAAN, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEEEM? –preocupado.

-Sim Sim –Lenalee diz –Só quero Pudim!

-Ãn? –Allen diz acordando e vendo Komui segurando a gola da sua blusa no chão –AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EU ESTOU NO HOSPÍCIO!!! EU FOI PRESO OU É IMPRESSÃO MINHA??

-O QUE A MINHA PRECIOSA LENALEE-CHAAAN ESTAVA FAZENDO ABRAÇADA COM O SEU BRAÇO DIREITO SEU PIRRALHO? –Komui diz pegando fogo.

-PIRRALHO? –Allen diz com uma voz de "Kanda me matou ontem"

-Irmão, isso fui eu que fiz... –Lenalee diz com uma gota na cabeça –LARGAR O ALLEN-KUN AGORA ANTES QUE EU TE DE UM PETELECO NA ORELHA!! –ordenou.

-SIIM SENHORA! –Komui diz pulando e obedecendo a ordem de Lenalee acabara de mandar –"Minha irmãzinha me deu medo, _muiiitooo _medo agora..." –pensou lembrando-se da cena...

-Obrigado Lenalee –Allen diz sorrindo.

-De nada –Lenalee também sorri –Agora eu quero PUDIM!

-O primeiro pedaço é do Lavi –Miranda diz entregando o pedaço do pudim para Lavi.

-Weeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ -Lavi diz pegando o pedaço do Pudim com os olhos brilhando -O segundo do Reever –diz.

-Pelo menos alguém lembrou de mim, obrigado Lavi –Reever diz pegando o pedaço do pudim –o terceiro, nem vem com essa cara Komui –olha a cara de cachorro abandonado de Komui –Kanda.

-Eu te Mato Baka Usagi. –Kanda diz pegando o pedaço. –Preciso dizer ¬¬"?

-Precisa –Miranda diz.

-Miranda. –Kanda diz virando-se para o sofá e comendo o pedaço do _delicioso _pudim feito por Miranda.

-Krory, por ter me ajudado na cozinha –Miranda diz dando um pedaço de pudim para ele.

-Obrigada Miranda, estou feliz em saber que eu ajudei em alguma coisa –Krory diz fazendo Miranda rir. –Eu escolho... Lenalee.

-E eu o Allen-kun –Lenalee diz pegando o seu pedaço e entregando o de Allen.

-Obrigado –Allen diz sorrindo –Bookman.

-Obrigado Allen –Bookman diz pegando o pedaço –Komui.

-_PORQUE EU FUI O ÚLTIMO...? LENALEE-CHAAAN, VOCÊ PREFERE HÁ ELE DO QUE A MIM??_ –Komui diz choramingando pegando o pedaço do pudim e apontando com o garfo para Allen.

-Prefiro –Lenalee respondeu na cara. Fazendo Komui se encher de raiva e querer matar Allen.

-Ei Broto de Feijão, acho que você acabou de chamar uma _nova _fã –Kanda diz sorrindo sarcasticamente da cara que Allen fez.

-Você já pensou droga, não foi Bakanda? –Allen revidou.

-Olha quem fala, Broto de Feijão! –Kanda diz.

-Ei Kanda, vamos matar o Allen? –Komui sussurra no ouvido de Kanda, esperando a resposta de seu _novo _parceiro contra Allen Walker.

-Até que fim alguém concorda comigo. –Kanda diz –Porque não aceitaria?

-Sei lá, é só uma pergunta –Komui diz.

Com a Bruxa Malvada da História chamada Road (como vocês já sabem), seu Assistente Idiota chamado Conde do Milênio e o seu amigo chamado Ursinho de Pelúcia, e o amigo de Road chamado Tyki. Ainda estão procurando a roupa para a Road usar para poder entregar a maçã envenenada para Lenalee.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! QUE DROGA!!!!! NÃO TEM ROUPA NENHUMA PARA EU USAR!!!! –Road diz aos gritos.

-Que tal essa? –Conde diz pegando uma manta.

-ISSO ASSISTENTE IDIOTA! –Road diz pegando a manta.

-E com essa roupa? –Tyki diz com uma blusa marrom e um short antes dos joelhos preto.

-Serve –Road diz pegando da mão de Tyki.

-Agora você pode me devolver o meu livro? –Tyki diz com uma cara de "me devolve ou morre hoje"

-Ahh, desculpa –Road diz pegando o livro e entregando.

-Obrigada Road –Tyki diz pegando o livro.

-Agora eu já tenho a roupa para usar –Road diz com os olhos brilhando –Conde, queres ajudar?

-Sim Minha Querida Road –Conde diz com aquele sorriso _pequeno _dele.

-Weeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ -Road diz que corre para o banheiro se trocar.

-Nunca vi ela tão animada antes... –Tyki diz com os olhos arregalados.

-Imagine eu... –Conde revida.

5 segundos depois...

-Proooooooontoooooo!!!!!! –Road exclama feliz da vida.

-Agora tem que usar maquiagem para parecer uma velha. –Tyki diz.

-_Mas e o meu rostinho lindo? _–Road pergunta colocando as mão no rosto, e fazendo uma pose dramática.

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso? –Tyki diz girando os olhos –Vamos, eu chamei uma pessoa para te ajudar nisso.

-Quem? –Road pergunta com os olhos brilhando –Allen Walker?

-Não ¬¬" Entre por favor Senhorita –Tyki diz.

Aparece uma garota que aparenta ter os seus 20 anos, mas na verdade só tem os seus 23 anos... (mentira! Tem 20 mesmo ¬¬"). Longos cabelos roxos até a coxa, olhos verdes, com um vestido tomara-que-caia antes da coxa preto. Quando ela aparece, o céu fica escuro e raios dessem (tipo quando alguém do mau entra em ação nos desenhos animados).

-Prazer Road Kamelot, me chamo Yukari, e eu farei a sua cara perfeita para ajudar a fazer o seu filme de ação –Yukari diz.

-Filme de Ação...? –Road diz com uma interrogação na cara.

-O, quis dizer, para entregar a maçã envenenada para a Lenalee Lee. –Yukari diz.

-Você conhece ela? –Road diz com os olhos arregalados.

-Conheces a Haruhi? –Yukari perguntou.

-Sim, eu conheço ela. –Road diz.

-Pois é, ela é minha irmã, só que ela é mais _boazinha _do que eu, por isso foi trabalhar para o Allen Walker, pois é uma grande _fã _dele –Yukari diz –Só que eu não entendo isso, ela me disse que é fã de garotos que não tem sentimentos (se vocês pensaram no Kanda... que sabe seja ele a vítima de Haruhi).

-E então porque ela foi para o castelo servi ao Allen? –Road diz com os olhos pegando em fogo.

-Porque ela é baka, não me ouve –Yukari diz.

-Não machuque os sentimentos de um baka, pois depois eles terão a sua vingança. –Road diz.

-Pois eu sei disso, por isso eu não gosto quando alguém vem falar de imbecis ao meu lado –Yukari diz lembrando quando seu _querida _irmã Haruhi diz que encontrou o seu _homem _dos sonhos. –Bem, vamos começar logo com isso.

Na casa dos 7 anões...

-Senhor Allen Walker, eu te encontrei... –Diz uma voz feminina fazendo Allen se arrepiar todo.

-Ha-Ha-... Haruhi? –Allen diz com os olhos arregalados.

Haruhi: Uma garota de 17 anos, cabelos vermelhos até a metade da costa, estão soltos agora, mas diariamente estão presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, está usando uma blusa lilás de manga curta, um short cinza até as coxas, e uma bota preta com detalhes em roxo.

-Então essa é a Haruhi... –Lenalee diz analisando-a –Prazer, me chamo Lenalee Lee.

-O Prazer é todo meu, me chamo Haruhi. –Haruhi diz apertando a mão dela.

-Essa é a Miranda, aquele é o Lavi, o Bookman, o Krory, o meu irmão Komui, o Allen-kun você já conhece, esse aqui o Reever –Lenalee diz.

-Prazer –Reever diz estendendo a mão.

-Prazer.. –Haruhi diz sorrindo, nunca conhecera tanta gente a não ser sua irmã, Allen e os outros empregados do castelo. –E quem é aquele lá no final, sentado no sofá.

-Aquele lá, ele se chama... –Lenalee foi interrompida.

-Kanda Yuu –Kanda diz.

-Ou como eu gosto de dizer, Bakanda –Allen diz.

**Continuah...**

**Vampire Lena: **Eu só tenho duas personagens nessa história inteira, a Yukari e a Haruhi.

**Lavi: **E porque o Yuu-chaan tem uma fã e eu não? T.T

**Vampire Lena: **Quem disse que eu aqui não sou sua fã?

**Lavi: **A televisão.

**Vampire Lena: **O.O

**Kanda: **Porque eu tenho uma fã? –olhar mortal para cima de Vampire Lena-

**Vampire Lena: **Porque a Haruhi é do tipo _dumaw _e eu não ia colocar ela com o Lavi-kun Ç.Ç pois, eu ainda vou criar uma garota para o Lavi, a Yukari foi só para ajudar a Road, depois ela some, pois se casa com um baka que pediu ela em casamento, e se muda para a China.

**Kanda: **O destino cruel hein...

**Lavi: **Quando eu ver a _minha _garota eu vou gritar STRIKE? –olhos brilhando-

**Vampire Lena: **Vai...

**Haruhi: **Kanda Yuu –olhos brilhando-

**Kanda: **Sujo –saí correndo que nem um desesperado com uma _loka _correndo atrás dele-

**Vampire Lena: **Bem vou terminar por aqui mesmo, \o

**(PS: **esse foi o maior capítulo que eu fiz**)**

**Fim do PS**

**Ps = Pessoa Sozinha (eu aqui que estou escrevendo a fanfic) **_\o/_


	4. Chapter 4

Branca de Neve

**Vampire Lena: **Desculpa. Mas eu esqueci de dizer que os olhos da Haruhi são verdes '-'

**Kanda: **E por que eu tenho uma fã mesmo? –olhar mortal-

**Vampire Lena: **Porque eu quis u.ú Agora não reclama, reclama pra delegacia, pois eu não sou ela ù.ú

**Kanda: **Como se ela resolvesse o meu problema e.ê

**Vampire Lena: **Então cala a boca e deixa eu continuar essa história Yu-chan/Bakanda.

**Kanda: **NÃO ME CHAME DE YU SUA BÊBADA!!! Ò.Ó

**Vampire Lena: **Pelo menos eu não tenho nada haver com a cachaça e só tenho 12 anos, menores de idade não podem beber. Quebrou a cara cão. –dá língua-

**Kanda: **Maldita e.ê Ainda te mato.

**Vampire Lena: **Um Dia Eu Vou Morrer Mesmo, Mas Você Não Pode Antes De Eu Terminar A História Que Eu Fiz Pensando No Allen, No Lavi, Na Lenalee, Na Road, No Tyki, No Conde do Milênio, Em Você, No Reever, No Komui...

**Kanda: **Na verdade, você só quer me torturar nessa história sem graça e.ê

**Vampire Lena: **Se você falar, você acaba me dando idéias para fazer maldades com você Yuuu-chaaan –sorriso maligno-

**Kanda: **Quer dizer que eu acabei de dar uma idéia que nem tinha passado na sua cabeça? O.O

**Vampire Lena: **Isso Mesmo, Você É um gênio Bakanda!! \o/

**Kanda: **Cadê o Broto de Feijão? ¬¬

**Vampire Lena: **-olha para o Kanda- Não te interessa u.u

**Kanda: **Quer dizer que esse _bate-papo _idiota vai ficar só eu e você falando?

**Vampire Lena: **Quem sabe...

**Lavi: **Vocês nem me chamaram seus malvados

**Kanda: **Só podia ser o Lavi mesmo ¬¬"

**Vampire Lena: **Laviiiiiii *---*

**Lavi: **E depois ainda fala que é minha fã...

**Vampire Lena: **¬¬"" Como isso está ficando complicado, vou dar meia volta e ir embora para contar essa história que daqui a pouco não tem mais fim i.i

**Lavi: **Só por que eu acabei de entrar?

**Vampire Lena: **Não, é porque já está ficando muita longa essa conversa e.ê

______________Capítulo 4

Seus olhos se encontraram, os de Kanda, frios como de sempre, e os de Haruhi, congelados de tanta alegria.

-Eu já te conheço de algum lugar... Kanda? –Haruhi perguntou olhando Kanda, analisando-o como se estivesse esbarrado nele em algum lugar.

-Acho que sim... Você era aquela garota do Baile da Festa do Palácio...? Quando tinha uns 8 anos, vestido... azul escuro, com uma tiara prateada com um coração, cabelos soltos até o ombro, como os da Lenalee agora? –Kanda diz, lembrando-se de um Baile de Uma Festa que foi forçado/ameaçado a ir, contra a sua vontade.

-Era sim –Haruhi diz fazendo sinal positivo com a cabeça.

-Ora.... cresceu... tampinha –Kanda diz, irritando-a.

-Olha quem fala, pé de valsa! –Haruhi diz revidando e deixando ele irritado.

-Pelo menos não era eu que pedia comida de todas as mesas! –Kanda revidou.

-Pelo menos não era eu que ficava ignorando completamente os meus amigos na festa! –Haruhi revidou, saindo e batendo a porta da casa com força.

-Uau... vocês se conheceram aonde mesmo? –Lavi diz batendo as palmas para o que ela acabara de dizer, estava emocionado, pois ele nunca conseguira deixar Kanda irritado para deixa-lo sem palavras.

-No Baile da Festa da irmã dela... a... qual é o nome dela mesmo... –Kanda diz pensando –Yukari.

-Ahhhh, a Yukari... –Lavi diz com uma cara de "Ela é mais feia que a Haruhi, mas eu prefiro a Lenalee *¬*"

-Lavi, o que você acabou de pensar? –Lenalee pergunta reconhecendo a cara de abestalhado do Lavi.

-Nada –Lavi diz fechando a cara, para que ninguém mais percebesse a sua cara.

-Bakanda, como a culpa foi sua que fez aquela bela dama sair daqui, é seu dever procura-lá. –Reever diz abrindo a porta e dando um "tchauzinho" para Kanda.

-Ãn? Mas o que? –Kanda diz sendo empurrado por Komui.

-Bom Voias Kanda, quando você achá-la, traga-a de volta para cá. Isso é uma ordem Kanda –Komui diz em tom sério, depois se vira sorrindo, Reever já tinha fechado a porta, e olha para Lenalee com uma interrogação na cara como a de Allen também, só viu Lenalee abraçar o braço de Allen novamente e deixar Komui pirado.

-Nii-san, eu faço o que eu quiser, se eu quiser abraçar o braço do Allen-kun, eu abraço, se eu não quiser, eu não abraço. –Lenalee diz deixando o seu irmão de boca aberta –Agora fecha essa boca, porque eu vou para o quarto da Miranda-chan falar com o Allen-kun agora –diz arrastando Allen para o quarto de Miranda.

-Minha querida Lenalee-chan está crescendo... –Komui diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Komui, ela tem 16 anos, lembre se disso –Reever diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Mas eu há vejo com os seus 5 aninhos –Komui falou levando um soco de Reever.

-Vamos, volte logo ao trabalho seu preguiçoso de primeira!! –Reever gritou puxando a blusa de Komui, arrastando-o para o seu quarto.

-Voltai para a escuridão... –Komui diz.

-O que disse? –Reever perguntou com uma veia saltando na testa.

-Nada Não, Nada!! –Komui falou com uma gota na cabeça.

Com Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk e Conde do Milênio...

-MEU PAIZINHO DO CÉU QUERIDINHO!! QUANDO SERÁ QUE A GORDA FEIA DESNUTRIDA DA LENALEE LEE VAI ACABAR DE FALAR COM o _meu _querido _Allen-kun_? –Road gritou e perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

-Quando o assunto acabar sua anta sem cérebro –Tyki diz calmamente.

-E VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO O QUE BOBO DA CORTE?? –Road perguntou com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

-Se acalme minha Querida Road, a Lenalee vai ter que acabar com esse assunto um dia, não vai? –Conde diz na tentativa te tentar animar Road.

-É mesmo, eu só tenho que pensar positivo, obrigada Assistente Baka :3 –Road diz sorrindo (Baka – Idiota , Baka Usagi – Coelho Idiota).

-Isso não vai dar na boa... eu estou falando –Tyki sussurrou para si mesmo.

Na Cabana... o quis dizer... na casa dos 7 anões e seus 3 empregados domésticos (em que só 1 trabalhou até agora, os outros 2 são preguiçosos u.ú). No Quarto de Miranda...

-Allen-kun, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa!

-O que é Lenalee...?

-A Haruhi é mesmo assustadora O.o Como é que você a atura?

-Isso é difícil de explicar...

**(Kira Pedrosa, está ai a Lenalee falando o que você escreveu sobre a Haruhi, seu comentário [digamos] que foi postado na fanfic :3 –By: ****Vampire Lena****)**

-E por quê é tão difícil de explicar Allen-kun?

-Porque... quando o meu Mestre Cross me abrigou a jogar _poker_, eu conheci ela, mesmo vencendo ela, ela não desiste de mim Ç.Ç Veja a crueldade plantada nesse mundo para mim!!

**(Sim, é para ter pena do Allen \õ/ // Desculpa aos fãs do Allen, pois eu também sou um desses fãs, mas, fazer o Allen sofrer de vez em quando é bom para a minha pessoa :3 . Agradeço se vocês entenderem isso, pois, um pouco de sofrimento não é nada –By: ****Vampire Lena****)**

-Que vida cruel Allen-kun... mas e essa, é cruel? –Lenalee perguntou se aproximando cada vez mais do rosto dele, fazendo-o corar e ficar sem jeito, que nem ela mesma com os seus atos, no final das contas, ficam com os narizes encostados um no outro, só a ponta.

-Essa... Lenalee, eu não tenho que explicar essa vida... você sabe que seu irmão me mata se descobrir isso... –Allen diz desesperado sem conseguir completar as frase.

-Ele não vai descobrir, confia em mim... –Lenalee diz.

Com **Bakanda**...

-MALDITA SEJA VOCÊ HARUHI!!!! ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIACHO? –Kanda grita chutando todo que encontrava pela frente **(até as árvores que não fizeram nada)**.

-Você não vai me encontrar _Bakanda_, e você sabe muito bem disso XP –Haruhi falou, escondida em cima de uma árvore.

-Já que você quer assim, eu vou descansar debaixo dessa árvore Haruhi-BAKA!! –Kanda diz se ajeitando debaixo da árvore onde Haruhi está escondida, isso quer dizer, um movimento, ela será descoberta.

-Maldito... –Haruhi sussurrou (_**parecendo**_** a Elliade**)

-Te achei –Kanda falou do lado dela, fazendo ela tomar um susto e cair da árvore.

-Ai.. MALDITO SEJA VOCÊ BAKANDA!! Olha o que você fez? –Haruhi falou com as mãos na cabeça.

-Eu não fiz nada, foi você que saiu correndo de casa –explicou Kanda (**dando a resposta **_**complicada**_** para Haruhi**).

-Mas mesmo assim, isso foi crueldade da sua parte –Haruhi falou choramingando.

-"Pelo Pai do Santo Guarda, falhe que eu não estou _apaixonado_ por uma bebê chorona?" –Kanda pensou rezando (**minha gente, esse não é o Bakanda que nós conhecemos O.O"**).

-Kanda, eu tenho um presente para você –Haruhi disse fingindo que estava procurando alguma coisa.

-E o que seria? –Kanda perguntou com os olhos fechados.

-Isso –Haruhi diz dando um tapa no rosto de Kanda –Gostou do presente?

-Ora sua... –Kanda diz com uma veia saltando em sua testa –Que tal você sair correndo?

-E por quê eu sairia? –Haruhi perguntou curiosa.

-Porque eu vou te cortar ao meio com a minha _preciosa_ Mugen!! –Kanda falou segurando o cabo da espada.

-O My Good!! Eu não imaginava chegar a esse ponto, mas... fui!! –Haruhi diz fugindo no mesmo segundo que falou "fui!!"

-Volta aqui sua pirralha!! –Kanda falou correndo atrás dela tirando a Mugen e colocando-a em sua mão.

-NUNCA VOU VOLTAR COM VOCÊ ME AMEAÇANDO A ME MATAR!! –Haruhi gritou correndo e parando debaixo de uma árvore –Aff, cansei.

-Cansou tão rápido por quê? –Kanda perguntou com a mão na árvore.

-Não foi você que teve que procurar o Allen, não foi? –Haruhi perguntou com mais ou menos essa cara "¬¬"

-Isso eu não tive que procurar –Kanda falou –"Tive sorte nessa hora" –pensou ele.

-Pois é, dá um trabalhão procurar ele... principalmente quando o Mestre Cross quer falar com ele e ele não está em casa –Haruhi diz em um tom morto.

-O Moyashi ou Broto de Feijão... imagine quando for o Tiedoll procurar ele –Kanda falou.

-E já procurou –Haruhi respondeu.

-Já? E o que ele queria? –Kanda perguntou surpreso, nunca passara na sua cabeça isso.

-Queria desenhar o Golem do Senhor Allen, a Timcanpy –Haruhi falou com uma gota na cabeça, juntamente com Kanda.

-Que criatividade, ele nunca viu um Golem na vida não? –Kanda perguntou.

-Ele falou: "Não existe Golem igual ao o seu Allen, por isso, eu quero desenhá-lo e colocá-lo no museu de Artes onde todos apreciem o seu Golem" –Haruhi falou.

- ... –Kanda ficou sem reação, acrescentando mais uma gota sem sua cabeça.

-Eu sei, isso é idiotice –Haruhi falou –Mas fazer o que, a gente convive com loucos mesmo –falou saltando um suspiro.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos anões... A Campainha toca.

-Eu já falei que não queremos comprar... –Lavi falou parando de falar para a garota que está a sua frente.

-O-Olá... Me Chamo Momo e queria saber onde eu estou. –falou uma garota que aparenta ter seus 17 anos, cabelos até um pouco antes da metade das costas, uma franja que vai até o queixo enrolado no final, olhos e cabelo azul claro, usa um vestido branco com detalhes lilás curto antes dos joelhos, com um chapéu branco com uma violeta presa na fita roxa, e para deixar o Lavi mais alegre, ela tem os seios grandes.

-... –Lavi não respondeu nada, ele só ouviu um **BANG**, depois seus olhos ficaram em formato de coração, escrito ***Mó Gata **–STRIKE!!!!!!!

Na Floresta...

-O que aconteceu? –Haruhi perguntou ouvindo o "STRIKE!!!!!!!" de Lavi.

-O Baka Usagi deve ter uma garota bonita para ele –Kanda falou girando os olhos.

-Baka Usagi... –Haruhi diz pensando para ver se lembrava quem é, a imagem de Lavi veio a sua cabeça –A tá.


	5. Chapter 5

Branca de Neve

Capítulo 5

No Havaí...

-Qual é o seu nome mesmo? –Yukari perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Eu já falei que o meu nome é !#$$# -(**sim, o nome dele é bloqueado**).

1 segundo depois...

-Ei, qual é o seu nome de novo? –Yukari perguntou de novo.

Na _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_.

-Senhor. –Momo falou colocando a mão no rosto dele –Está vivo?

-Me responde o criatura!! –Komui diz.

-Não! E presta atenção no trabalho Komui!! –Reever diz.

-NUNCA!! –Komui grita pulando no colo de um ser imaginário, acabando de cair no chão –Minha costela...

-Komui, o certo não seria: "Minha costa..."? –Reever perguntou olhando distante e com uma gota em sua cabeça.

-Siiiim, obrigado por me corrigir Encarregado Reever –Komui diz fazendo "paz e amor" com os dedos.

-Ohhh, desculpe... mas qual é mesmo o seu nome? Me perdi no meio de uma multidão ainda agora –Lavi diz com a mesma cara.

-Momo –Momo falou.

-E sim Momo, o que você veio fazer aqui mesmo? –Lavi perguntou ainda encantado com a sua visão.

-Estou perdida --' –Momo falou –A Maldita da Road Kamelot me trouxe para a _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_ –indignada.

-Atá, beeem vinda a nossa casa, -Lavi diz alegre.

-Bem, obrigada –Momo diz sorrindo.

No Quarto de Miranda...

-Então, você jura que quer fazer isso Lenalee? –Allen perguntou engolindo em seco.

-E por quê você acha que eu estou fazendo isso? É claro que eu quero fazer isso, eu quero saber como é "_beijar_" alguém que eu gosto –Lenalee respondeu.

-Se o seu irmão descobrir, a culpa não será minha –Allen afirma, fazendo Lenalee rir.

-Está bom, eu falo que fui empurrada pelo o Tiranousauro Rex –falou Lenalee –E depois ele fugiu num buraco que ele tinha aberto, ou como muitos dizem: uma abertura para o futuro.

-Sim, só tem essas desculpas para dar? –Allen perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Ou eu falo que fui eu que fiz e ponto final. Feliz? –Lenalee perguntou fazendo cara de decepção.

-Feliz –Allen diz com um sorriso no rosto. (**Sorriso Colgate –diz Road**).

-Sim, nós vamos ficar parados aqui discutindo ou nós vamos fazer o que já estava planejado? –Lenalee perguntou.

-O que está planejado? –Allen perguntou.

-As Férias no Havaí com a Yukari –Lenalee falou.

No Havaí...

-ATCHIM!! –Yukari espirrou –Ou foi a minha irmã, a Road ou a Lenalee quem falaram em mim.

Com Road, Seu Assistente Idiota e Tykipon..,

-ATCHIM! –Road.

-Saúde \õ –Conde responde de um jeito alegre.

-Obrigado. E você Tykipon? –Road diz olhando distante.

-Saúúde –Tyki diz girando os olhos.

-Obrigado –Road diz sorrindo.

Com **Bakanda** e Haruhi...

-ATCHIIM!! –Haruhi.

-GRIPE SUÍNA!! –Garoto diz passando correndo.

-Isso se chama preconceito, sabia? –Haruhi diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Sim, eu tenho preconceito contra você –o Garoto diz.

-SEU MOLEQUE INGRATO!! O QUE EU TE FIZ? –Haruhi perguntou gritando.

-NASCEU!! –Garoto diz.

-... –Haruhi já tinha os olhos brilhando para dar uma bela surra no pirralha e cheios de lágrimas pelo o que ele disse (**para ela, isso é muita emoção u.û**).

Kanda (**Bakanda**) aparece dando um soco na cabeça do _Garoto_ fazendo ele cair no chão e sua alma sendo levada para o céu (**ou para o inferno... quem sabe? Ninguém sabe se ele foi um bom garoto**). Só Que, ninguém aqui quer saber o que aconteceu com o _pobre_ do Garoto, ele morreu e ponto final (**u.ú**).

-E Sim, você está bem? –Kanda perguntou sem olhá-la.

-Meu herói –Haruhi diz com o olhos brilhando e abraçando Kanda pela as costas.

-PERVERVITA!!!!! Ò.Ó –Kanda grita tentando se livrar dela, digamos que ele acabou dançando Thriller do Michael Jackson (**--' Desculpa pessoal, mas eu queria colocar isso**).

Voltando para o quarto de Miranda, onde se encontram dois seres humanos preste a se beijarem, mas sim, eles estão enrolando (**e.ê**).

-Sim, Allen?! E o que nós dois vamos fazer agora? –Lenalee falou.

-Erm... –Allen diz meio que corado –Comer cachorro-quente?

-Idiota –Lenalee diz olhando distante –Quer que eu dê _Flash Back_?

-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, _Flash Back_ –Allen diz feliz da vida.

_______________Flash Back On_

-Então, você jura que quer fazer isso Lenalee? –Allen perguntou engolindo em seco.

-E por quê você acha que eu estou fazendo isso? É claro que eu quero fazer isso, eu quero saber como é **"**_**beijar**_**"** alguém que eu gosto –Lenalee respondeu.

-Se o seu irmão descobrir, a culpa não será minha –Allen afirma, fazendo Lenalee rir.

-Está bom, eu falo que fui empurrada pelo o **Tiranousauro Rex** –falou Lenalee –E depois ele _fugiu_ num buraco que ele tinha aberto, ou como muitos dizem: **uma abertura para o futuro.**

-Sim, só tem essas desculpas para dar? –Allen perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Ou eu falo que fui eu que fiz e ponto final. Feliz? –Lenalee perguntou fazendo cara de decepção.

-Feliz –Allen diz com um sorriso no rosto. (**Sorriso Colgate –diz Road**).

-Sim, nós vamos ficar parados aqui discutindo ou nós vamos fazer o que já estava **planejado**? –Lenalee perguntou.

-O que está planejado? –Allen perguntou.

-As Férias no Havaí com a Yukari –Lenalee falou.

_______________Flash Back Off_

-É a Road que tem sorriso colgate –Allen afirma.

Com Road...

-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee \õ/ o Allen-kun falou que eu tenho sorriso colgate –Road diz com o seu lindo sorriso colgate no rosto.

-"Como se ela não parasse de escovar os dentes" –Conde e Tyki pensaram olhando distante e com gotas nas cabeças.

Voltando...

-Sim, a gente vai sim ou não? –Lenalee perguntou.

-O _Flash Back_ já falou **tudo** –Allen diz.

-E sim, o que o _Flash Back_ te falou? –Lenalee perguntou.

-Me falou isso –Allen diz colocando a mão no queixo dela, puxando-o para perto até encostarem os seus lábios um no outro.

Com Road...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MALDITA LENEELA!!! (**não consegui falar "Lenalee" de tanta raiva**) COMO ELA SE ATREVE A BEIJAR O _"MEU"_ ALLEN-KUN WALKER??!! –Road grita que o mundo inteiro ouve, menos as pessoas da _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_.

-1° Ele não é seu e nunca foi seu. 2° Ele ama a Lenalee Lee e isso você não pode impedir. 3° Você está parecendo uma idiota –Tyki diz.

-Obrigado pelo _"graandee"_ conselho Tykipon –Road diz girando os olhos.

Na _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_.

-Kanda, onde a gente está mesmo? –Haruhi perguntou.

-Na floresta mais chata de todo o mundo –Kanda respondeu.

-Sabia que você é o meu ídolo? –Haruhi perguntou.

-Nããoo. Fui descobrir só agora –Kanda falou ironicamente.

-Sério? –Haruhi diz com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim –Kanda diz.

-Que consideração –Haruhi falou emocionada.

-Que emoção é essa garota? –Kanda perguntou com essa cara: O.o

-O que? Nunca viu uma mulher feliz? –Haruhi falou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Já ouvi e muito, só que me dar dor de cabeça só em falar nesse assunto –Kanda falou andando e ficando embaixo de uma árvore que estava ali próxima, se deitou e pegou o boné que Haruhi tinha nas mãos e colocou sobre a cabeça, impedindo que o sol "_queimasse_" os seus olhos.

-KANDA!! ME DEVOLVE O MEU BONÉ!! –Haruhi gritou batendo no Kanda.

-Eu não sou o seu ídolo? Pois é, você é uma fã e deve fazer tudo que eu quiser –Kanda afirma.

-Ora... –Haruhi falou com uma veia saltando na testa –Você só está aproveitando a situação, não é?

-Quem sabe...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! –Haruhi gritou e saio correndo atrás de Kanda que tinha pego a sua presilha de cabelo (**sim, agora o cabelo dela está preso, ô, quis dizer, estava até Bakanda pegar [arrancar] a presilha do cabelo dela**). –Me devolve a minha presilha Kanda!!!

-Nããooo!! Vem pegar tampa!! –Kanda diz dando língua para ela.

-E eu achava que nós já estávamos nos entendendo –Haruhi diz chorando.

-Se você pensou nisso, isso significa que... –Kanda parou de correr e colocou a mão na boca.

-Hahahahahahha!!! Te peguei! –Haruhi diz segurando a presilha e fazendo virar um cabo-de-guerra ali.

Na casa dos anões...

-Bem vinda querida, me chamo Komui Lee e eu vou lhe mostrar a casa. Aqui é a sala, mais para lá é a cozinha, onde a nossa querida Miranda-san está fazendo lasanha para nós. Neste corredor nós encontramos os quartos de cada pessoa que vive nesta casa, menos o da minha querida irmã_zinha_ Lenalee-chan, o primeiro quarto é o de Arystar Krory III, o nosso salvador noturno. O segundo quarto é o de Bookman, o nosso "_digamos_" vovô da casa e médico também –falando isso, Komui leva um chute de Bookman –Deescuuuuulpa Bookman-san, bem, continuando... esse quarto é o de Miranda, onde encontramos Allen Walker e Lenalee Lee se beijando, e o próximo é... O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??? –Komui parou na frente do quarto –ALLEN WALKER!!!!

-IRCC –Allen diz depois de ver Komui parado na porta.

-Maniinhooo, a culpa é minha /// Não culpe o Allen-kun –Lenalee diz fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

-Allen Walker –Komui falou com um olhar mortal no rosto olhando para Allen –Da próxima vez, eu vou te matar....

-Sim Senhor –Allen já está apavorado, pois descobriram o seu segredo.

-Beeem, continuando –Komui olha mortalmente para Allen, escrito em sua testa "_**mais um beijo = seu túmulo**_" –Esse quarto é.... (**e aquele blábláblá de gente quando vai mostrar a casa**).

-Lenalee... –Allen falou.

-Psiuu –Lenalee colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele –Isso é um segredo, lembra, o meu irmão não importa.

-*Sub* Ninguém se importa comigo, nem mesmo a Lenalee-chan –Komui diz chorando.


	6. Chapter 6

O Branca de Neve

Continuação do Capítulo 5

_-Beeem, continuando –Komui olha mortalmente para Allen, escrito em sua testa "__**mais um beijo = seu túmulo**__" –Esse quarto é.... (__**e aquele blábláblá de gente quando vai mostrar a casa**__)._

_-Lenalee... –Allen falou._

_-Psiuu –Lenalee colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele –Isso é um segredo, lembra, o meu irmão não importa._

_-*Sub* Ninguém se importa comigo, nem mesmo a Lenalee-chan –Komui diz chorando._

~Continuação~

-E nós aqui Komui, nós não somos enfeites de brinquedos –Todos falaram como se fossem cobras assassinas.

-Nãããããoooo, eu não esqueci de vocês, eu estou falando da Lenalee-chaan, ela esqueceu que existo. Ela faloou que não se importa comigo... ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!!!! EU VOU TE MATAR AGORA!!! –Komui gritou aparecendo na porta do quarto de Miranda.

-Mas eu nem beijei ela de novo –Allen resmunga.

-TÔ NEM AÍ, SÓ SEU QUE EU QUERO A SUA CABEÇA PENDURADA NA PORTA DA CASA!!! –Komui diz loucamente louco, com o martelo de Lavi nas mãos.

-KOMUI!! O meu martelo não vai funcionar com você, a Innocence só ativa com a pessoa que a controla, e afinal, você não vai... –Lavi diz com uma gota na cabeça, Komui já estava no chão, pois para Komui, um _fraco_ na opinião de muitos, acha o martelo de Lavi muito pesado fazendo o martelo de Lavi cair em cima dele.

**Fim do Capítulo 5**

**Vampire Lena:**Sim, eu fui terminar o capítulo 5 no capítulo 6 o.õ

**Lavi:** Isso quer dizer..?

**Kanda:** Que essa idiota não terminou o capítulo 5 no próprio capítulo 5, e sim, no início do capítulo 6, Baka Usagi.

**Vampire Lena:** 10 para o Kanda, 0 para o Lavi \o.

**-----------------**_**Fiim do capíulo 5**_**-----------------**

**-----------------**_**Capítulo 6**_**-----------------**

Com Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk e Conde do Milênio...

-Maldito Komui Lee, só pode ser os idiotas dos Lee'z mesmo, infernizando a vida do Allen-kun!!! –Road proclamou, -Afinal, Senhorita Autora, quando é que você vai terminar essa história, sabendo que eu, no final da história, vou ficaaar com o Allen-kun? –perguntou encantada.

(**Respondendo a pergunta da Road Kamelot:**** Olha Road, 1° Você não vai ficar com o Allen Walker \õ/; 2° Eu termino quando quiser; 3° Eu acho que você vai acabar com o...**)

-Eu vou terminar com...? –Road diz que o brilho de seus olhos somem.

-Road, você está falando sonhando de novo –Tyki suspirou.

-CALA A BOCA TYKIPON!! EU QUERO OUVIR O MEU FINAL FELIZ!! –Road diz parecendo uma garota com TMP'z.

-Olha o.õ, que eu saiba, a Road não fica com TMP'z muito rápido.-Tyki diz observando-a.

-Owwwwn, obrigado pelo o elogio Tyki –Road diz emocionada.

-Não há de que Road –Tyki diz –Conde, me ajuda aqui por favor.

-O que você deseja Lorde Tyki Mikk? –Conde pergunta.

-Me ajuda a sair dessa enrascada –Tyki diz suando frio.

-Mas qual enrascada? –Conde pergunta novamente.

-A desse dever de matemática da Road –Tyki diz apontando para uma conta muito simples, só era a raiz quadrada de 4.

-O.Õ –Road e Conde estam assim, impressionados com o Tyki, mesmo ele gostando de ler, não sabia raiz quadrada de 4.

-Tyki, você repetiu a quarta série? –Road perguntou.

-Lembra que eu nunca tive estudo? –Tyki falou, girando os olhos.

-A Raiz quadrada de 4 é 2, 2 x 2 = 4. Dããã..! –Road falou com a mão fechada no meio da testa.

-Não precisa ser assim Minha Querida Road Kamelot. Ele pode ser assim, burro, mas ele continua a ser o nosso Querido Lorde Tyki Mikk –Conde responde com aquele seu sorriso sinistro (**O.Õ**).

-Mas ele vai continuar a ser o _meu_ Tykipon –Road afirma feliz da vida.

(**Pessoas que estão lendo está fanfic, eu preciso falar com quem a Road Kamelot vai ficar? Está jogado na cara, eu estou jogando limpo u.u. Mas o Kanda não ¬¬'**).

-Bem, a partir de uma parte deste capítulo, eu vou narrar (uma parte) da história que eu vejo com os meus olhos, então, se vocês, pessoas que estão lendo essa história inventada por essa garota, perceberem certas mudanças no linguajar (e na escrita), é porque será quando eu estarei narrando, pois a preguiçosa foi comprar pipoca para o Road.

-Mas eu nem pedi pipoca O.Õ –Road diz.

-Deixe eu continuar Road. –afirma –Pois bem, ela foi comprar pipoca antes mesmo da Road pedir, pois daqui a 1 minuto ela vai querer.

1 minuto depois...

-Eu quero pipoca! –Road diz batendo a mão na mesa.

-Não disse? Ela queria presente.

-Fala logo quem é você ô senhor desconhecido ¬¬' –Road diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Você pode ter esquecido com sou eu._

_Mas no fundo lembra perfeitamente_

_Meu brilho vai lhe cegar_

_E assim você ficará cega, me ame e me guarde em seu coração._

_Eu peço para você nunca me esquecer..._

-NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZER TYKIPON!! –Road grita com uma veia saltando na testa.

-ÓÓÓTIIIMOO!! VOCÊ JÁ FALOU QUEM SOU!! OBRIGADA ROAD!!! –Tyki grita, também com uma veia saltando na testa.

-Eu te odeio tanto que te amo. –Road diz passando as mãos entre os fios de cabelo.

-Também –Tyki responde virando a cara.

Na casa dos 7 anões, 3 empregados domésticos e 1 cachorro...

-Desde quando nós ganhamos um cachorro? –Komui pergunta com as mãos em volta do pescoço do Allen, sufocando-o.

-Ô, me desculpe, esse é o... (**tantantantaaaaan**) Hitsu. –Momo falou segurando um cachorrinho branco nas mãos.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh –Miranda falou com os olhos brilhando –Por que não deu o nome dele de Snow? Combinaria mais!

-Porque meu pai achou que era muito feminino ¬¬' –Momo falou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Bem que eu posso concordar com o seu pai –Lavi diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Maniinhoo, larga o Allen-kun agora. –Lenalee ordena apontando para Komui.

-NUNCA!! OLHA O QUE ELE FEZ COM VOCÊ LENALEE-CHAAAN!! VOCÊ VIROU UMA ZUMBI!! –Komui grita colocando as mãos na cabeça, em sinal de desespero.

-ZUMBI?! OLHA QUEM FALA O QUATRO-OLHOS!! EU NÃO VIREI ZUMBI PORCARIA NENHUMA! EU SÓ QUERO QUE VOCÊ SOLTE A PESSOA QUE EU GOSTO –Lenalee diz corando aos meios da sua _belíssima_ frase.

-AHAHA!! OUTRO MOTIVO PARA EU MATAR O WALKER!!! –Komui diz que aparece com as suas armas nas mãos.

-Maniinhoo, já para o quarto –Lenalee ordenou.

-Mas- -Komui foi interrompido.

-AGORA! –Lenalee fala com uma veia saltando na testa e ameaçando a pegar toda a _diversão_ do irmão para que ele ficasse sem fazer nada, ou a ameaça é cortar todos os contados, que o único com quem teria contado seria os socos, chutes, xingamentos, palmadas, tapas e insultos de sua própria irmã caçula (**só para você ver como a garota é poderosa [malvada]**).

-Siiiiim Senhora –Komui diz que sai correndo para o quarto como um jato.

-... –Todos ficam calados, com medo da aura assassina de Lenalee.

_Na Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_, com o nosso recém casal descoberto... Kanda e Haruhi...

-EI! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA NÓS SERMOS UM PAR ROMÂNTICO??!! –os dois revoltados gritam corados, pooiiiis, acabam ficando de mãos dadas.

(**eu não vou mas responder, agora façam o que está escrito no roteiro u.u. Espera, eu lembrei que não tem roteiro, --' Continuem por favor.**) _Voltando os problemas técnicos. Agora continuaremos em 1 hora._

1 hora depois... ô, quis dizer, 1 século depois... ai todo mundo morreu o.õ, corrigindo, continuando antes de eu atrapalhar tudo...

-Bem, onde era mesmo? –Haruhi pergunta sem querer encostando a mão direita na mão de Kanda.

-O que? –Kanda perguntou com o seu mesmo mau-humor de sempre, só que ficou meio corado com o ato inesperado... (**tantantantaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**) Haruhi bateu a cabeça numa árvore, e formou um coração ao invés da marca do corpo dela, ô quis dizer, erm... apareceu a Katty Perry ¬¬', desculpa, mas o que aconteceu realmente foi que a Haruhi deu um beijo na bochecha de Kanda –PERVETIDA!!

-Não!! Eu só sou uma jovem apaixonada por um ser que não tem sentimentos –Haruhi falou, se você acha que ela corou, pode ir esquecendo, essa daí se enterrou no mesmo lugar.

-... –Kanda ganhou uma gota em sua cabeça –É assim? Você acha que eu não tenho sentimentos?

-Acho –Haruhi admitiu na maior cara de pau.

-Pelo amor do santo guarda, essa garota vai ser abençoada um dia? –Kanda perguntou com as mãos para o céu –Haruhi, quantos anos você tem mesmo?

-Eu tenho 17, por quê a pergunta? –Haruhi perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Só para saber mesmo,... –Kanda diz.

-Não, é porque você não quer ficar com uma garota que é 1 ano mais nova. –Haruhi admitiu.

-Ò.Ó NÃO PENSA LESERA SUA ANTA!!! EU NÃO SOU PEDÓFILO QUE NEM O MICHAEL JACKSON!!! –Kanda grita com três veias saltando em sua testa, demonstrando que ele não gosta desse assunto.

-Então porque que você gosta de mim? –Haruhi perguntou com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto.

-Porque eu não gosto de você, e porque eu sou orgulhoso demais para falar uma coisa dessas –Kanda falou, simplesmente se denunciando.

-HAHA, O KANDA SE DENUNCIOU!! ELE GOSTA DE MIM!!! –Haruhi '_falou_' pulando de um lado para o outro, sabendo que Kanda '_perdeu a aposta_', pois os orgulhosos sempre (Para Kanda) saem perdendo?

-Vamos logo para a casa, eu acho que o pessoal está esperando. –Kanda diz mudando de assunto.

-Ok –Haruhi diz sem perceber que ele mudou de assunto tão rápido e ela não perceberá.

**Agora, meus queridos '****amigos****', será a parte narrada por Tyki Mikk.**

_Agora, nesse exato momento, eu, Tyki Mikk, vou narrar a história pois a autora está com preguiça, ô, quis dizer, porque ela foi comprar pipoca para o Road, a única pergunta que eu tenho é: 'Como ela sabia que a Road ia querer pipoca?' sim, isso é estranho, deve ser porque ela é a autora da história, então sabe o que os personagens querem antes mesmo deles falarem, mas por favor, fale que eu não vou ficar com ela, será que são esses planos que passam na cabeça oca dela, agora silêncio ai vocês O.Õ'. Já que essa louca quer que eu narre, eu narro, mas cuido em algumas horas, essas horas serram quando a Road estiver dando os seus '__pequenos__' berros._

_Nós estamos aqui, presentes ainda no castelo de Road, estamos todos '__vestidos__' para a ocasião que acontece em cada mês e mês, mas essa foi diferente, agora ela quer entregar a maçã envenenada para a pobre Lenalee Lee, vou ter pena dela se ela morrer, e muita mais pena do pobre do Allen, mas quem sou eu para falar isso? O.õ' o Allen e Lenalee são meu inimigos, não posso falar assim! É uma falta de respeito contra mim mesmo! Bem, agora.. nesse exato momento...._

-Tyki, eu estou pronta para a ocasião, e agradeço muito a Yukari, pena que ela não pode estar aqui para ver o que vai acontecer, ela queria ver tanto o rosto da irmã dela. –Road falou, _no que me deu uma '__pequena__' dor de cabeça._

-E sim, o que você quer que eu faça? Ir no Havaí para ir buscá-la? –_perguntei, imaginem, ela fez uma cara pensativa, não imaginei que eu tinha acabado de dar uma idéia para ela, alguém me mata?_

-Boa Tyki, mas nós estamos no Japão, vai demorar muito, então a sua idéia foi absolutamente por água abaixo –Road diz fazendo um sinal positivo de cabeça para baixo, _o que me deixou mais aliviado, que pô, mó longe._

-Minha Querida Road, nós já podemos ir? Eu quero mostrar para o Timcanpy que eu tenho os melhores dentes –Conde diz, _mais outro para dar dor de cabeça._

-Vaaaamoooos!!! –Road diz abrindo um portal,_ e eu digo: FINALMENTE!! \Õ/_

_Nesse exato momento, a anta da Road abre um portal, e a gente vai parar no meio da '__Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City__'. Nesse exato momento, deu uma 'grande' vontade de bater nela._

-Chegamooos! –Road falou _com aquela voz que me dá nos nervos._

-Finalmente!! –_falei, nem queria ir de volta para o castelo._

-Agora, vamos entregar a maçã envenenada para a Lenalee Lee. –Road diz _com o seu típico sorriso 'maligno' plantado na sua cara._

_Andamos, andamos umas 50 milhas, brincadeira, só foram uns.. 20 metros e avistamos a cabana, então a Road usou a sua 'magia' e se transformou na bruxa._

(**O Tyki narra até aqui, agora quem narra sou eu \õ**)

Road bate na porta, onde só se ouve vários gritos do outro lado da porta, e depois um silêncio absurdo, depois alguém do outro lado da porta fala.

-Quem é?

-Uma senhora que vende maçãs, -Road falou fazendo um tom de voz de senhora.

-Nós não queremos maçãs, desculpe...

-Mas eu esqueci de falar que eu agora estou dando uma para você? –falou com uma voz meio rouca.

-Então ta.. –a pessoa abre a porta e aparece a Lenalee.

-Pegue-a e morda. –Road disse entregando a maçã a Lenalee que segurou.

-Obrigada pela a maçã, ela está com uma cara bonita.. –Lenalee falou mordendo a maçã, depois sentindo uma zonzeira e caindo para frente, antes que ela caísse, Road sai correndo para as árvores e sumindo depois. Só ouvindo os gritos...

-LENALEE!!

**Continua...**

**Vampire Lena:** Viiu? Eu acabei o capítulo \õ

**Kanda:** É ¬¬'

**Lenalee:** Quer dizer que eu morri no final da história? O.O

**Vampire Lena:** Não, você não morreu. Só.... está desmaiada.

**Todos: **Aham ¬¬"


	7. Chapter 7

Branca de Neve

Capítulo 7

**Vampire Lena: **Eu não disse? Eu cheguei longe – orgulhosa - \õ

**Kanda:** E quem se interessa por essa porcaria? ¬¬

**Vampire Lena:** Kanda, não me falhe que você já tem coragem para falar que gosta da Haruhi. ?

**Kanda:** POR QUÊ TODOS VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU GOSTA DAQUELA MALDITA!!??

**Kira *me metendo no meio***: Porque você gosta :P

**Kanda: ** VOCÊS NÃO DECIDEM COM QUEM EU VOU FICAR!! Ò.Ó

**Vampire Lena:** Eu decido u.ú e porque vocês dois fazem um casal muito fofo, nunca percebeu não? O.Õ'

Kanda: Cabelo longo azul escuro preso num rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos.

Haruhi: Cabelo longo ruivo preso num rabo de cavalo, olhos verdes.

**Kanda:** Continuo não entendendo --'

**Vampire Lena:** Um dia Kanda, quem sabe você entenda... – olhando distante –

**Lavi:** E eu e a Momo? – olhos brilhando –

**Vampire Lena:** Vocês são um casal mais recém-descoberto do que Kanda e Haruhi – sorriso angelical –

**Kanda:** Essa maldita – com uma veia saltando na testa –

**Lenalee:** Hello. Vocês ficam aí decidindo com quem vão ficar e esquecem se eu morri ou com quem eu vou ficar u.u (o que já está claro na história)

**Komui:** Isso é fácil de responder:

1° Você não morre

2° Você e eu ficamos juntos felizes para sempre e.... – leva um soco da irmã –

**Lenalee:** E você fique calado ai. – com uma veia saltando na testa –

**Komui:** Como você quiser senhor – recebe um olhar mortal da irmã – ô, quis dizer, Senhora.

**Vampire Lena:** É, vamos logo continuar a fanfic antes que a Lenalee mate o Komui -.-

**Allen:** Espera aí, se a Lenalee matar o Komui, como é que eu vou ter cunhado? O.Õ"

**Komui:** ALLEN WALKER, VOCÊ ACABA DE GRAVAR A SUA MORTE!!!

**Vampire Lena:** KOMUI LEE, JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO AGORA!!

**Komui:** NUNCA!

**Vampire Lena:** ENTÃO VOCÊ MORRE HOJE MESMO!! – tom ameaçador –

**Komui:** Mamãe,...!!

______________Capítulo 7

-LENALEE-CHAAN, FALHE COMIGO!! –Komui fala sacudindo a irmã pelos ombros, não obtendo nenhum resultado. –ELA MORREU!! –no seu tom triste e bebê chorão.

-Espera aí, quem é aquela Senhora que deu a maçã para a Lenalee? –Allen pergunta olhando para o horizonte.

-Calma Komui, a sua irmã não morreu, ela só desmaiou –Reever disse para tentar acalmá-lo.

-NÃÃOO!! MINHA PRECIOSA LENALEE-CHAAN MORREU –Komui fala querendo receber um cascudo de alguém.

-Momo-chan, vem aqui comigo? –Lavi pergunta segurando a mão de Momo com os olhos brilhando.

-Cla-Claro que sim Lavi-san –Momo diz meio que corada.

-Só me faça um favor, tire o '–san' por favor –Lavi fala.

-Sem Problemas Lavi-kun –Momo diz no mesmo estado, acrescentando uma gota em sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso, na _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_...

-Kanda, você sabe realmente o caminho? –Haruhi pergunta com uma gota na cabeça.

-É claro que eu sei –Kanda diz girando os olhos –A quanto tempo você acha que eu moro aqui? Há uma semana?

-Não, há 50 anos atrás –Haruhi fala.

-SUA IDIOTA!! EU SÓ TENHO 18 ANOS!!! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TENHA EXISTIDO ANTES MESMO DE EU NASCER!! –Kanda grita revoltado.

-Foi só uma ironia Kanda –Haruhi diz girando os olhos com uma gota na cabeça –Quer saber, você sabe que eu gosto de você, mas eu não sei se você gosta de mim... –momento de silêncio –Você gosta?

-... –Kanda foi pego de surpresa, nunca esperaria essa pergunta, sua maior vontade era falar que gosta da garota, mas seu orgulho não deixa que ele fale.

-Kanda..? –Haruhi pergunta passando a mão na frente dele para ver se conseguia alguma reação, não obtendo nada em resposta.

-Haruhi.. você sabe muito bem que eu sou uma pessoa fria, como pergunta uma coisa dessas para mim? –Kanda pergunta indignado.

-Porque eu te conheço, você é do tipo solitário, e é isso que eu gosto de você, mas... se eu me sentir solitária, é como se tivesse um buraco no meu coração, que todas as pessoas que eu amo não existissem mais. Eu te admiro mais do que você imagina, mas o problema é que eu sou uma garota que passou a vida sendo cercada por pessoas, vê você assim, tão... sozinho, é como se uma flecha atravessasse o meu coração e falasse: 'Você não tem destino garota, então morra'. –Haruhi fala como se fosse doido tudo que ela falou. –Por isso Kanda, e por muitos outros motivos, que eu te amo como nunca amei alguém.

Kanda estava paralisado, nunca ouvira alguém falar isso para ele, ele era solitário porque ninguém o compreendia, mas aquela garota está se oferecendo para ajudá-lo a sair daquela escuridão toda.

-Haruhi, meu orgulho fala mais alto que do que eu imagino, mas... vê você assim, procurar palavras para tentar me alegrar, me deixa tão... emocionado, que eu vou esquecer o meu orgulho e logo lhe falar. –Kanda para de falar, a garota olha para ele, seus olhos verdes se encontram com os olhos castanhos de Kanda –Eu te Odeio sua Pirralha.

-Kanda seu idiota –Haruhi diz chorando, ela gastou palavras que vieram do fundo do seu coração para receber um 'Eu te Odeio'?

-Mas se eu te odiasse de verdade, eu não faria isso –Kanda falou se aproximando da garota, colocando a sua mão no rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos da garota.

-Kanda... –a garota para de chorar, começa a corar aos poucos com a aproximação dele.

-Eu te amo Haruhi –Kanda fala encostando seus lábios com os da garota.

Com Lavi e Momo...

-Momo-chan, eu quero te falar uma coisa... –Lavi fala olhando diretamente para Momo.

-Pode falar Lavi-kun, -Momo diz olhando para Lavi, bem no olho verde, pois o outro está coberto.

-Momo-chan, desde quando eu te vi, eu gostei de você, você é muito bonita, uma Deusa para mim, seus olhos azuis me conquistam, sua franja enrolada na final é muito linda, e combina com a sua personalidade tímida, seu cabelo curto azulado fica bem com a sua pele branca, você é totalmente linda no meu ponto de vista. –Lavi fala meio desajeitado.

-Lavi-kun, desde quando eu te vi, senti a mesma coisa, seu cabelo ruivo espetado para cima, é um sonho realizado, seu olho verde, é minha meia volta no mundo, esse tapa-olho no seu olho direito dá um charme para mim, o tom do seu cabelo com o do seu olho combinam para mim, você é Meu Anjo Guardião, minha vida sem você não seria nada. Lavi-kun, você é perfeito. Eu te amo –Momo fala corada, mas feliz, pois acabou de se declarar para o garoto que ela gosta.

-Também te amo –Lavi diz se aproximando dela e beijando-a.

Com Komui e o povo...

-KOMUI JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO AGORA!! –Reever grita com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM ENCARREGADO REEVER!! –Komui grita abraçando o corpo da irmã.

-LAVI SEU IDIOTA!! VOCÊ TINHA QUE SAIR AGORA!! –Reever grita puxando Komui pelo o pé junto com Allen e Krory.

-O Lavi está na boa com a Momo, pelo menos ela não precisa ficar constrangida com essa cena –Allen diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Nisso Allen estar certo. Você ser magnífico! –Krory diz encantado.

-Olha a Miranda... –Bookman diz olhando para Miranda que virou a cara corada.

-BOOKMAN!! VEM AJUDAR AQUI JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO NADA!! –gritam todos os 3 que puxam o Komui.

-Está bem, -Bookman diz colocando uma agulha no pescoço de Komui –É melhor você lagar a jovem Lena, está ouvindo?

-SIIIM SENHOR –Komui larga Lenalee e vai para o seu quarto, com medo das agulhas de Bookman.

-O que vamos fazer com a Jovem Lena? –Bookman pergunta olhando para todos presentes.

-Vamos colocá-la no caixão. –Reever diz olhando para Lenalee.

-Qual parte do: 'Ela não morreu' vocês não entendem? –Allen pergunta olhando sério para todos.

-Isso é verdade, Lenalee-chan não poderia morrer com uma maçã envenenada. –Miranda diz.

-Maçã envenenada? –todos olham para Miranda, que se sente pequena e todos grandes.

-Que tal a gente ler o conto da Branca de Neve? Ai a gente vê o que tem que fazer. –Lavi diz aparecendo com o braço em torno da cintura de Momo.

-Lavi, que idéia ridícula foi essa? –Allen diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Ora, essa história não é da Branca de Neve? Então não tem alguma coisa haver com o conto da Branca de Neve? –Lavi pergunta colocando a mão na cabeça.

-Afinal, onde é que os dois estavam quando nós precisamos de vocês? –Reever diz com um tom ameaçador.

-Beem... eu vou contar. –Lavi diz olhando para Momo que deu um aceno com a cabeça.

_________Flash Back On_

-Momo-chan, eu quero te falar uma coisa... –Lavi fala olhando diretamente para Momo.

-Pode falar Lavi-kun, -Momo diz olhando para Lavi, bem no olho verde, pois o outro está coberto.

(**o resto vocês já sabem, mas eu vou ao o que aconteceu depois quando Lavi a beijou)**

-Momo-chan, você é totalmente perfeita –Lavi diz emocionado.

-E você um deus –Momo diz com os olhos brilhando.

-Momo-chaan.. –Lavi diz passando a mão pela a franja da garota –Namora comigo?

-E você acha que eu vou responder o que? –Momo fala olhando-o.

-Humm.. pergunta difícil de se responder... –Lavi fala no seu tom brincalhão, levando um leve soco da garota.

-Mas é claro que sim Laviii-kuun –Momo disse passando a mão pelo o cabelo do mesmo, depois beijando-o novamente.

_________Flash Back Off_

-Isso explica a sua felicidade Lavi... –Allen diz ganhando mais uma gota na cabeça.

-Owwnn, que fofinho, o Lavi está com a Momo-chan –Miranda diz com os olhos brilhando.

-E é provável que o Yu-chan também ganhe uma namorada. –Lavi fala com um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto.

-Como você tirou essa hipótese Lavi? –todos olharam para ele, menos Momo que passa a mão pelo o rosto do namorado.

-Vocês já viram o jeito que o Yu-chan age quando está perto da Haruhi-chan, ou como ele olha para ela? E quanto tempo eles já passaram a sós na _Floresta Perdida da Terra do Nunca, em Pudim City_? –Lavi pergunta indignado, pois ninguém nunca pensou nisso.

-Bem que você tem razão, ele olha de um jeito tão calmo para a Haruhi, e ele começou a corar fácil agora. O Lavi tem razão, o Kanda acabou de arranjar uma namorada –Miranda fala recolhendo hipóteses.

-3 a 0 –Lavi fala.

Com Kanda e Haruhi...

-Kanda, eu pensei que você me odiasse, que nunca me amaria. –Haruhi diz corada, pois depois que Kanda a beijou, a abraçou colocando a cabeça dela no seu peito.

-Todos pensam assim, mas no seu caso, é um caso diferente, pode ver, você se parece comigo, é uma garota animada, pode adorar coisas fofas, mas você me completa Haruhi. Por causa disso e de vários outros motivos, que eu te amo. –Kanda diz que olha para ela, que o beija desesperadamente.

Com Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk e Conde do Milênio...

-DROGA!! ERA PARA A VIDA DELES ESTAR UM INFERNO!! MAS ELES ESTÃO ENCONTRANDO PARES ROMÂNTICOS!! ALLEN-KUN, FICA COMIGO!! –Road grita revoltada, seu plano não dera como ela queria, mas, Allen Walker acaba de ficar solteiro.

-Ele nunca vai te amar sua peste, ele ama Lenalee Lee, que ela ama ele, e quando ele descobrir que foi você que deu a maçã envenenada para ela, ai sim, ele nunca vai te amar, só plenamente te odiar. –Tyki diz suspirando.

-Você tem razão Tykipon.. –Road diz pensando.

-"Pelo menos, agora o Tykipon já tem um par romântico também" –Conde pensa num futuro de Tyki com a Road.

**Continua....**

**Vampire Lena:** Sim Kanda, como é a sensação de ser beijado pela a Haruhi-chan duas vezes? – sorriso malicioso –

**Kanda: **Eu te Odeio sua chata – com uma veia saltando na testa e segurando a Mugen –

**Vampire Lena:** Não precisa agradecer não Kanda, agora você entendeu por que você e a Haruhi-chan fazem um casal bonitinho?

**Kanda:** Tsc

**Lavi**: Eu senti o paraíso quando eu beijei a Momo-chan

**Momo:** Lavi-kun!

**Lavi:** Momo-chan! – corre até a namorada e beija a bochecha dela –

**Haruhi:** Se o Kanda fosse assim, isso não seria nada legal. Ia ser estranho...

**Kanda:** O que você está insinuando? – aparece atrás da Haruhi –

**Haruhi:** Nada, eu só pensei.

**Vampire Lena:** Okay. O Kanda ama a Haruhi, a Haruhi ama o Kanda. O Lavi ama a Momo, a Momo ama o Lavi. O Allen ama a Lenalee, a Lenalee ama o Allen. O Krory ama a Miranda, a Miranda ama o Krory. Casais todos montados. Agora, eu vou dizer Good Bye até o próximo capítulo XD

**Kanda:** Mas antes, eu quero fazer uma coisa. – levanta a mão –

**Vampire Lena:** Faça-a agora antes que eu feche.

**Kanda:** - tira a Mugen e sai correndo atrás da autora – EU TE MATO!!

**Vampire Lena:** Não, eu sei o que você vai fazer agora – sorriso malicioso –

**Kanda:** - para de correr atrás da autora e se esconde atrás da Haruhi –

**Vampire Lena:** Virou covarde agora? -.-'

**Haruhi:** - puxa o Kanda e o beija –

**Momo:** - faz a mesma coisa, só que com o Lavi –

**Vampire Lena:** - feliz – Good Bye \õ


	8. Chapter 8

Branca de Neve

Capítulo 8

**Vampire Lena:** Esse pode ser o último capítulo. Bem Kanda, satisfeito?.... Kanda? O.o

10 minutos depois...

**Lavi:** Oi \õ

**Vampire Lena:** Lavi *o* . Posso fazer uma pergunta, cadê o Kanda?

**Lavi:** "Depois fala que é minha fã -.-'" – pensa – Sei lá onde está o Yu-chan.

**Vampire Lena:** Ótimo ¬¬" não tem NINGUÉM para me perturbar

**Lavi:** E isso é ruim? O.o

**Vampire Lena:** É CLARO QUE É RUIM! Assim, não tem como o Kanda infernizar a minha vida – sub –

**Lavi:** Voltamos depois dos comerciais. Agora. A fanfic \õ

______________Capítulo 8

-A vai, a gente só tem que ler o conto da Branca de Neve para saber o que vai acontecer! -Lavi rebate, colocando as cartas na mesa.

-Ah Lavi, você acha que isso vai dar certo? –Bookman disse também colocando as cartas na mesa –Perdi... –murmura.

-É CLARO PANDA! –Lavi fala ficando em pé na frente da mesa.

-Ok, o Lavi-kun me convenceu, voto com ele –Momo diz olhando-o.

-STRIKE! –gritam os dois pombinhos apaixonados.

-Até nisso eles são iguais... –Todos falam com gotas em suas cabeças.

-Também concordo com o Lavi, nós até podemos encontrar um jeito –Miranda fala sendo abraçada por Momo.

-Mim concordar com Miranda –Krory diz assustando todos que não concordam (**até agora**)

-Já que é assim, tenho que concordar –Reever fala.

-KRO-CHAN CONCORDA COMIGO! –Lavi grita emocionado.

-Se dar para ajudar a Lenalee, por mim tanto faz –Komui fala ajeitando o óculos.

-Deixa eu ver, sou eu, a Momo-chan, Miranda, Kro-cahn, Reever e Komui contra... –Lavi diz olhando distante –O Panda, o Allen. O Kanda e a Haruhi, que não estam presrentes. Então... EU VENCI!

-Vamos logo, pegue o livro do conto –Bookman e Allen falam.

-Ok –Lavi diz com um lindo sorriso.

Um tempo depois...

-LAVI! NÃO FALE QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE ONDE ESTÁ O LIVRO?! –Todos gritam menos Lavi e Momo, que ficam com essa cara .

-Está no quarto da Miranda –Lavi diz apontando para ela –Eu a vi lendo isso uns 4 dias atrás...

-Está bem, vou ver se está no meu quarto –Miranda fala assustando todos os presentes e indo para o seu quarto acompanhada de Krory.

-Nós vamos esperar –Lavi fala levantando a mão.

3 minutos depois...

-Lavi, vai lá ver essa demora toda –Todos falam mortalmente, pois sabem que Miranda é bem organizada e sabe onde está, sem motivos para demorar.

-Está bem –Lavi diz entrando no corredor e abrindo a porta, ficando paralisado.

-O que foi Lavi-kun? –Momo pergunta metendo a cabeça entre o namorado e a porta, ficando no mesmo estado.

-Por que essas caras? –Todos perguntam indo ver, ficando igualmente iguais.

Krory está em cima de Miranda que está deitada na cama, os dois olham constrangidos para as pessoas na porta.

-Erm... está ali o livro do conto da Branca de Neve –Miranda disse super corada apontando para um livro que está na escrivaninha.

Lavi vai e pega o livro, depois sai do quarto fechando a porta.

-Está bom, ninguém nunca viu aquilo... –Lavi diz e todos concordam acenando com a cabeça.

-Bom, vamos ver aqui... –Bookman fala pegando o livro de Lavi.

______________\No livro/ On

Uma garota se perde na floresta e um lenhador tem que matá-la. A garota foge para a floresta e para na casa dos 7 anões, lá ela fica até que a bruxa descobre que ela ainda está viva. Se transformando em uma Senhora feia que entrega à garota, que quando a morde ela fica pálida e morre. Os 7 anões à colocam no caixão, achando que ela morreu. Até que o príncipe chega e a '-//-', acordando-a. Depois vivem felizes para sempre.

______________\No livro/ Off

-QUE DROGA! ELE SÓ FALA DO PRÍNCIPE E DA GAROTA!! Quando ele chega e a ... NÃO FALA ESSA PORCARIA!! –Lavi e Bookman gritam revoltados.

-Desculpa ai, é que eu estava tão feliz que eu chorei e borrou –Miranda diz aparecendo.

-E você sabe o que está escrito? –Momo pergunta encantada.

-Sei sim –Miranda fala – O príncipe a beija, fazendo-a acordar. Pois esse é o amor verdadeiro.

-CERTO! ME DEEM UMA ROUPA DE PRÍNCIPE QUE EU BEIJO A LENALEE-CHAN! –Komui diz feliz da vida.

-Komui, você não é príncipe –Kanda fala com uma gota na cabeça.

-YU-CHAN! HARUHI! –Lavi grita de felicidade.

-É o Senhor Allen-kun que vai ter que beijar a Lenalee –Haruhi fala abraçada no braço de Kanda com um sorriso enorme.

Todos olham para Allen Walker, que ganha uma super gota.

-O que sentir sobre Lenalee? –Krory pergunta para Allen.

-Não sei dizer, só sei que a amo como nunca amei ninguém, foi assim –Allen diz fazendo todas as mulheres soltarem um suspiro e os 'namorados' uma veia saltando na testa, menos Kanda, que foram duas –Desculpa –ganhou outra super gota.

-Não se preocupe.. vamos só mandar você para o túmulo mais cedo... –Os 'namorados' falam estalando os dedos e preparando a Innocence.

-Ca-Calma pessoal... –Allen diz suando frio, fechando os olhos com força.

-EI! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM REVOLTAR SÓ PORQUE NÓS DEMOS UM SUSPIRO!! –As garotas falam com três veias saltando na testa (**estão ganhando do Kanda o.õ**).

-Mas –os garotos foram cortados, ou eles continuam a protestar e querer matar Allen, ou, levam porrada das namoradas.

Silêncio mortal, ou como falam na minha sala, silêncio falso.

-Sim, o que vamos fazer? –Reever pergunta interrompendo o falso silêncio.

-Vamos... –Miranda foi cortada.

-ME VESTIR DE PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO! –Komui diz convencido de que a sua idéia é certa.

-Se a Lenalee estivesse aqui, ela te mandaria para o seu quarto –Allen diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Mas ela não está, que pena... –Komui diz em um falso tom de tristeza.

-KOMUI LEE!! JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO AGORA!! –alguém grita.

-Mamãe? –Komui pergunta olhando para cima de olhos arregalados.

-Não, fui EU que gritei –Haruhi diz apontando para o corredor –Agora vai.

-Você não manda em mim! –Komui rebate e faz um Home Run.

-Mas se a Lenalee faria isso se ela estivesse aqui, então eu faço por ela. Agora, direto para o seu quarto –Haruhi diz, vendo que ele vai protestar –Sem mais nem menos.

-Malvada.. fui EU que mandei o Kanda ir atrás de você e é assim que você me agradece?! –Komui pergunta indignado.

-Ahh, desculpa. Obrigada –Haruhi diz dando um beijo na bochecha de Komui, que fica meio vermelho, Kanda fica com ciúmes.

-Yu-chaan, você está com ciúmes do Komui agora? –Lavi pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

-NÃO FALE BOBAGENS BAKA USAGI! –Kanda grita revoltado.

-A Kanda-san.. obrigado por ter feito a minha amiga mais feliz –Momo diz também dando um beijo na bochecha de Kanda, Lavi revolta.

-Huhuhu.. não era você que falou que eu estava com ciúmes? –Kanda diz com um sorriso maligno e malicioso no rosto.

-MALDITO YU-CHAAN!! EU TE ODEIO!! –Lavi diz revoltado virando as costas.

-Lavi-kun... –Momo fala com uma gota na cabeça –Eu só dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Você deu nele e não dá em mim –Lavi fala indignado (**verdadeira cara do Lavi ~** ç-ç ).

-Mas sim, KOMUI LEE, DIRETO PARA O SEU QUARTO AGORA!! –Haruhi diz com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

-SIIIM CAPITÃ!! –Komui diz indo correndo para o seu quarto, parece uma criança.

-Allen, vai lá –Reever diz empurrando Allen para perto do caixão de Lenalee.

-Mas eu não –Allen foi cortado.

-Vai firme Senhor Allen-kun –Haruhi fala colocando a mão na cabeça dele –Você vai conseguir, só tem que ter confiança em si mesmo.

-Certo! –Allen diz feliz, nunca ouviu isso dela.

Allen chega perto do corpo dentro de um caixão, o caixão de Lenalee, que não parece de vampiro, parece o mesmo caixão da Branca de Neve, estou sem saco ¬¬'. A capa é transparente e ponto final! Ò.ó

-Lenalee... eu sei que é muito tarde para falar isso, mas, eu te amo mais do que eu devo, devia amar uma pessoa da corte, uma princesa, mas elas não me agradam, nunca me agradaram, sempre me deram arrepios e vontade imensa de sair correndo e nunca mais vê-las, mas você é diferente, você me deu o que nenhumas delas consegue me dar. –Allen sussurra, mas, acaba sendo ouvido por todos.

-Owwwwwwwwnnnnnn –Todas as garotas falam encantadas.

-Puts! –Todos os garotos falam –Ele virou um condenado!

-Allen-kun! Beija. Beija. Beija. Beija! –Momo, Miranda, Haruhi falam.

-ALLEN WALKER! BEIJE LOGO A MINHA QUERIDA IRMÃZINHA PARA ELA ACORDAR DE UMA VEZ SÓ!! –Komui grita do seu quarto.

-Sim senhor! –Allen diz abrindo a famosa 'tampa' da Cinderela, ô, quis dizer, a porta do armário. O.o . Gente, eu estou ficando doida O.O"

_________Fora por um tempo da fanfic Onn_

**Kanda:** o que foi agora? Ò.Ó

**Lavi:** Ela não lembra.

**Kanda:** DO QUE ELA NÃO LEMBRA??!! Ò.Ó

**Lavi:** da tampa do caixão -.-'

**Haruhi:** uma interrupção idiota – gota –

**Lavi:** tenho que concordar.

**Vampire Lena:** depois eles vem pedindo desculpas... -.-"

**Todos:** Ò.o

**Vampire Lena:** e obrigada Lavi-kun. – some –

**Todos:** Ò.o Ela está ficando mais drogada do que antes.. – pensam –

**Vampire Lena:** Eu não fumo, não bebe, e não tomo cocaína u.ú Só sou doida de nascença.

**Todos:** Ò.ó

_________Fora por um tempo da fanfic Off_

Allen abre a tampa do caixão de Lenalee. A segura pelos ombros, dá um suspiro e...

-Gente, vocês podem sair, por favor? –Allen pergunta envergonhado.

-BEIJA LOGO ELA AGORA ALLEN WALKER!! –Todos gritam e Komui já tinha saído do seu quarto. –AGORA BEIJA LOGO OU MORRE HOJE!!!

-IRCC –Allen diz se virando e sendo empurrado por Kanda, que por 'acidente' o empurra, fazendo-o beijar logo Lenalee de vez.

Quando Komui viu Allen beijando a sua pobre irmã_zinha indefesa_, seus olhos começam a queimar.

-ALLEN WALKER!!! VOCÊ BEIJOU MINHA PRECIOSA LENALEE-CHAAN DUAS VEZES!!! AGORA VOCÊ MORRE!! –Komui grita sendo segurado por Kanda e Bookman.

_______________Flash Back On_

_-Bem vinda querida, me chamo Komui Lee e eu vou lhe mostrar a casa. Aqui é a sala, mais para lá é a cozinha, onde a nossa querida Miranda-san está fazendo lasanha para nós. Neste corredor nós encontramos os quartos de cada pessoa que vive nesta casa, menos o da minha querida irmãzinha Lenalee-chan, o primeiro quarto é o de Arystar Krory III, o nosso salvador noturno. O segundo quarto é o de Bookman, o nosso "digamos" vovô da casa e médico também –falando isso, Komui leva um chute de Bookman –Deescuuuuulpa Bookman-san, bem, continuando... esse quarto é o de Miranda, onde encontramos Allen Walker e Lenalee Lee se beijando, e o próximo é... O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??? –Komui parou na frente do quarto –ALLEN WALKER!!!!_

_-IRCC –Allen diz depois de ver Komui parado na porta._

_-Maniinhooo, a culpa é minha /// Não culpe o Allen-kun –Lenalee diz fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado._

_-Allen Walker –Komui falou com um olhar mortal no rosto olhando para Allen –Da próxima vez, eu vou te matar...._

_-Sim Senhor –Allen já está apavorado, pois descobriram o seu segredo._

_-Beeem, continuando –Komui olha mortalmente para Allen, escrito em sua testa "__**mais um beijo = seu túmulo**__" –Esse quarto é.... (__**e aquele blábláblá de gente quando vai mostrar a casa**__)._

_______________Flash Back Off_

-Está explicado porque ele quer te matar –Lavi diz vendo o _Flash Back_.

-KOMUI LEE! VOCÊ TAMBÉM DEIXOU O ALLEN BEIJAR A LENALEE!! ENTÃO CALADO! –Haruhi grita dando um soco na cara de Komui que vai voando até o seu quarto.

Todos olham para Haruhi como se ela fosse algo supremo, uma coisa de outro mundo, o que todos fizeram? Começam a aplaudir.

-Afinal, cadê a Lenalee? –Momo pergunta olhando no túmulo vendo que não tem ninguém, com essa afirmação, todos começam a olhar de um lado para o outro.

-Ok, a Lenalee-chan sumiu. O que vamos fazer quando o Komui acordar? –Lavi pergunta jogando as cartas na mesa.

-Eu vou na cozinha –Miranda diz se levantando.

-COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR EM COMIDA NUMA HORA DESSAS?! –Lavi e Bookman exclamam com uma veia saltando em suas cabeças.

-É porque vocês não pensam como uma pessoa que acaba de acordar –Miranda responde indo para a cozinha.

-Ela está certa. Nós temos que pensar que nem uma pessoa que acabou de acordar –Lavi fala.

-_Miranda-chan, onde é que tem comida aqui?_ –pergunta uma voz conhecida, todos (menos Miranda) arregalam os olhos e vão direto para a cozinha, vendo Lenalee sentada na cadeira sorrindo enquanto Miranda prepara a comida.

-LENALEE!! –Todos gritam fazendo a garota cair da cadeira.

-Bom Dia –responde a garota de cabelo verde sendo abraçada por Momo quando se levanta.

-Lenalee, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta antes que o Komui acorde? –Allen pergunta segurando a mão de Lenalee.

-Allen-kun, você já está perguntando –Lenalee diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Então está bem, Lenalee... –Allen diz sendo interrompido.

-LENALEE-CHAAN!! –Komui chega abraçando a irmã e fazendo-a cair no chão, bem, não só a pobre Lenalee, como também a pobre Momo cai no chão.

-MOMO-CHAN! –Lavi grita preocupado com a namorada, empurrando Komui, e ficam somente as duas garotas –Momo-chan! Você está bem?

-Estou sim –Momo responde.

-Lenalee, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, a pessoa que mudou a minha vida, e sempre foi assim, uma pessoa tão especial que você é hoje, que foi ontem, e que será amanhã. Eu sei que eu devia ter pedido isso bem antes, mas, Lenalee... Você se casa comigo? –Allen pergunta corando aos poucos.

Os olhos das garotas brilham, estão emocionadas com o pedido de Allen para Lenalee. Os garotos ficam calados.

-Mas é claro que sim. –Lenalee responde.

-ALLEN WALKER! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??!! –Komui pergunta vendo Allen carregar Lenalee.

-Ora, o que mais eu estaria fazendo? Eu vou levar a Lenalee para o meu castelo. Ela aceitou a minha proposta de casamento –Allen fala fazendo Lenalee corar.

-Lenalee-chaan, isso é verdade? –Komui pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, chorando estilo anime, como eu li em algumas fanfics xD.

-Isso é verdade sim maniinho. –Lenalee diz.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Komui grita em um estilo clássico. Quando acontece algo de errado.

-Vamos Komui, você tem que abrir os seus olhos, a sua irmã já tem um par romântico. Então você tem que achar o seu. –Reever fala com uma gota na cabeça.

-Reever.. –Komui diz com os olhos brilhando.

-Ah. E eu NUNCA vou ser algo maior para você a não ser amigo ¬¬' –Reever fala percebendo a reação de Komui.

-Mas era só brincadeira. Nem deixa eu terminar né...? Malvado! –Komui diz, fala, e depois discute.

-Eu não estou aqui para fazer as suas satisfações –Reever diz –Afinal, a sua irmã vai se casar –fala olhando o convite.

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ???? –Komui e seu clássico grito.

-Eles já fizeram os convites em tão pouco tempo... –Momo diz surpresa.

-É. Não subestime o poder Walker \õ –Lavi fala brincalhão levando um soco 'amigável' de sua namorada no ombro.

-Ei, Baka Usagi. O que você pretende fazer depois de toda essa _pequena_ confusão? –Kanda pergunta, olhando para Lavi que tinha acabado de colocar as mãos na cintura de Momo.

-Fugir de casa e virar rebelde –Lavi diz com os olhos brilhando.

-O que você disse? ¬¬' –Momo pergunta.

-Eu estou brincando. Vocês levam tudo ao pé da letra –Lavi responde.

Se passada algumas semanas...

-Estamos aqui hoje para presenciar o novo nascimento de um novo casal no mundo moderno. E também estamos aqui para festejar essa enorme cerimônia –fala o Padre.

-Essa enorme e chata cerimônia –Lavi diz fingindo que está tossindo.

-Quero ver quando for a vez dele, se ele vai chamá-la de chata. –Haruhi diz girando os olhos.

-O que você falou Haruhi? –Lavi pergunta olhando mortalmente para ela.

-Simplesmente nada. Retiro o que eu disse –Haruhi responde com uma gota na cabeça.

-É bom mesmo –Lavi diz sorrindo.

-Allen Walker, você aceita... –o Padre foi interrompido.

-Aceito.

-Lenalee Lee.... –interrompido pela segunda fez.

-Aceito.

-Está bem, eu os declaro.. –interrompido pela terceira vez.

-Marido e Mulher –Todos os presentes (**Menos o Padre**) falam.

-ÓTIMO! VOCÊS FALAM ISSO! ENTÃO POR QUE EU ESTOU AQUI??!

-Porque a gente queria implicar com um Padre –Lavi fala.

-Está bem, antes que esses dois se beijem. Alguém também quer se casar hoje? –pergunta o Padre revoltado.

Eu preciso falar quem levantou a mão?!

-Eu Padre \õ –Lavi diz levantando a mão, segurando a de Momo e correndo até o Padre, ficando do lado de seu amigo Allen.

-Lavi, você aceita Momo como sua legítima esposa? –pergunta o Padre, agora ninguém o interrompeu, deixando-o feliz.

-Aceito com todo o prazer. –responde feliz.

-E você Momo, aceita Lavi como seu legítimo marido? –pergunta de novo, sem ser interrompido pela segunda vez.

-Mas é claro que sim.

-Eu os declaro... –interrompido pela a quarta vez.

-Marido e Mulher. –Todos falam.

-Ok, vamos fazer uma orquestra hoje –fala o Padre sorrindo (**um sorriso estranho**) –E quem ainda quer se casar hoje, antes que essa igreja feche?

Todos olham para Kanda e Haruhi, que coram com isso.

-Vamos Kanda, não é nada mau –Allen e Lavi falam indo até Kanda, puxando-o.

-NÃO! ME COLOQUEM NO CHÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR COM 18 ANOS! –Kanda grita sendo puxado por seus amigos.

-Se eu não for vocês me puxam né? –Haruhi pergunta olhando para Momo e Lenalee, que respondem com um sim –Então deixa que eu vou mesmo.

-Yu Kanda, você aceita Haruhi?

-Erm....

-Kanda? O.O –pergunta o Padre.

-Yuu-chaaaan. –Lavi diz tentando fazê-lo ficar com raiva, o que nada resultou.

-Kanda... –Haruhi fala colocando a mão no ombro dele, vendo que ele virou para ela envergonhado, fazendo-a sorrir –Fale o que você quiser. Mas pelo menos saiba que eu vou te amar do mesmo jeito que sempre amei e amo.

-Responda Kanda –fala o Padre.

-Eu... aceito.

-E você Haruhi? –o Padre já está sem saco para repetir as mesmas coisas. Ele vai casar 6 pessoas também.

-Aceito. O que? Você acha que eu nasci ontem? ¬¬'

-Eu nunca falei isso. –responde o Padre.

1 minuto de silêncio...

-Bem, como eu sou Padre e casei 6 pessoas. Pode beijar a noiva. –fala o Padre assustando todos os presentes. –O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ??? O_____O

Todos os recém-casados já estão se beijando, antes mesmo do Padre falar.

-Por quê eles já estão se beijando antes mesmo de eu falar? –pergunta o Padre indignado.

-É porque você é lerdão –Komui fala.

-Olha quem fala! –rebate o Padre, só que Komui pega a bola.

-Eu não! Até eu faço mais rápido. –Komui diz.

-Duvido!

E aquela briga do irmão de uma das noivas e o Padre começou. E assim terminou...

**Good Bye ç_ç'**

**Vampire Lena:** Eu não queria um final assim, mas eu adorei a discução do Komui com o Padre *----*

**Komui:** Eu sei, eu sou lindo demais para ser esquecido.

**Reever:** Komui! Komui!

**Komui:** O que foi encarregado Reever?

**Reever:** A Lenalee acabou de ligar, e ela tem uma ótima notícia para você.

**Komui:** Fale.

**Reever:** Você acabou de ganhar um sobrinho.

**Komui:** O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ???

**Lenalee:** Obrigado Encarregado Reever, isso já deve ter dado alguma coisa na cabeça dele.

**Reever:** Pode crer.


	9. Chapter 9

Branca de Neve

Capítulo 9

**Vampire Lena:** Como eu disse, o Capítulo 8 _podia_ ser o último capítulo. Mas não é. Ainda quero infernizar a vida do _pobre_ Kanda.

**Kanda:** Ela e seus planos malignos -.-'

**Vampire Lena:** Eu gostaria de agradecer a Kira-chan e a Hana-chann por me ajudarem a escolher os nomes XD

**Kanda:** Como se isso importasse ¬¬'

**Vampire Lena:** Kanda, você sabe que o nome do seu filho foi escolhido por elas?!

**Haruhi:** E qual é? *-*

**Vampire Lena:** Não sei..

____________Capítulo 9

Passada 4 meses depois...

-Kanda, não foi você que disse que não queria se casar e agora já engravidou a menina? –Allen pergunta olhando para Kanda.

-Isso não é da sua conta Moyashi –Kanda responde em seu tom frio como sempre.

-E você fala isso do Yu-chaan enquanto você também engravidou a Lenalee! Allen seu pervertido! –Lavi fala entrando na conversa.

-Pelo menos eu não engravidei a minha esposa no Primeiro dia de Casados Lavi –Allen revida.

-Maldito –Lavi diz olhando para o nada.

-Se os dois patetas me derem licença, eu vou resolver alguns problemas –Kanda fala se levantando da cadeira e saindo da sala.

-O que será que ele vai fazer Lavi? –Allen pergunta olhando para a porta.

-Se eu o conheço, eu acho que ele vai ver como a Haruhi-chan está –Lavi responde com um sorriso no rosto.

Com as esposas, elas estão tranquilamente tranqüilas, vendo o pôr-do-sol, sentadas num sofá que está fora da casa, mas na varanda.

-Esse pôr-do-sol está lindo, não é? –Haruhi pergunta com uma face serena, que quando Kanda chega e vê-la assim, deixa que ele core muito.

-É, espero que um dia algumas dessas crianças veja algo assim, tão maravilhoso... –Lenalee fala com a mesma face de Haruhi.

-É, seria o nosso sonho realizado –Momo diz com a mão na barriga, acariciando-la com todo o carinho, e dando um sorriso calmo.

-HARUHI-CHAN! Como é que vai o Yuzinho? –Lavi pergunta indo até Haruhi que toma um susto.

-Na boa, pelo menos não está mal criado –Haruhi diz sorrindo e olhando para Kanda.

-Lavi.. –Allen diz quase sem fôlego, chegando perto do amigo –Não corre desse jeito se não eu morro da próxima vez. –respira um pouco –Boa Tarde a todos.

-Boa Tarde Allen-kun –Lenalee fala olhando-o, fazendo-o corar um pouco, sorri.

-Vocês vão ficar ai falando Boa Tarde enquanto está tendo um lindo Pôr-do-Sol na nossa frente? –Haruhi pergunta fingindo que está com raiva, fazendo-os rir.

-É verdade, este pôr-do-sol realmente está bonito –Allen fala olhando e colocando a mão direita no ombro de Lenalee, que apenas sorri.

Enquanto todos olham o pôr-do-sol, o plano que Road previa não erra esse. Seu plano de _Felizes Para Sempre_ com Allen Walker nunca daria certo, e já está sabendo disso. Não pelos os outros, mas por si mesma. Allen Walker é apenas um Sonho... mas não o seu sonho, mas o sonho de Lenalee. Se que é com ela que ele quer ficar, que seja feliz assim. Já está decida a ser assim, sozinha.

-Tyki, você acha que eu tenho alguma chance em ser feliz nesse mundo? –Road pergunta olhando todos felizes olhando para o pôr-do-sol, porque só ela não está feliz do mesmo jeito que os outros estão?

-Dependendo do que você acreditar –Tyki diz olhando para ela, que tinha um triste sorriso nos lábios –Abra os seus olhos, e olhe ao seu redor, você tem amigos do mesmo jeito que tem inimigos, então os abra que você verá o que está lhe aguardando.

Com isso a garota suspirou, sabe que isso é verdade. Mas não quer admiti-la.

-Sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que eu sei de quem eu realmente gosto. –Road fala surpreendendo Tyki, fazendo-o corar.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Tyki pergunta um pouco sem graça.

-Tyki Mikk, você é burro ou o que? –Conde pergunta olhando a situação, já sabia o que Road está falando, não nasceu ontem, diferente de algumas pessoas sem cérebro...

-Até você sabe Conde? –Tyki pergunta surpreso.

-Sim né, o Conde não é burro que nem você –Road fala, abraçando Conde dando língua para Tyki.

-Quer dizer que a Road gosta de mim? –Tyki pergunta surpreso, não esperaria que um dia assim chegasse.

-Tyki, você acabou de encontrar a sua felicidade. –Conde exclama chamando a atenção de ambos, que coram com o comentário dado por Conde.

-É, você está certo –Tyki diz se levantando e andando até Road –A felicidade existe se nós procuramo-la. –ele estende a mão para Road –E o que você achar de achar essa felicidade, ainda hoje, Road?

-Eu aceito a sua proposta Tyki –Road diz segurando a mão de Tyki e se aproximando dele, fazendo ambos virarem dois tomates

-Road, você está disposta a fazer isso mesmo? –Tyki pergunta vendo a aproximação dela.

-Estou sim, desde que eu seja feliz com isso, eu serei feliz pelo o resto da minha vida. –Road fala sorrindo.

-ESPERA!! –Conde grita fazendo os dois olharem para ele –Eu tenho uma coisa para ajudar vocês.

-Owwwn, o Conde vai nos ajudar –Road diz encantada.

-Sim Sim –Tyki fala sorrindo –"Maldito Conde, agora que eu ia beijá-la que você me atrapalha ¬¬" –pensa.

-Tyki Mikk, você aceita Road Kamelot como sua esposa? –Conde pergunta pegando a bíblia e abrindo em qualquer página, depois ajeitando os óculos.

-Claro que sim. –Tyki responde se segurando.

-Road Kamelot, você aceita eu como seu marido? –Conde pergunta com uma cara brincalhona.

-Eu e você... –Road fala pensando...

_________Sonhando Acordada_

-Conde do Milênio, você aceita Road Kamelot como sua esposa?

-Eu aceito –diz sorrindo.

-Road Kamelot, você aceita Conde do Milênio como seu marido?

-CLARO QUE SIM! –grita corada.

-Então eu os declaro, Marido e Mulher.

Conde olha para Road com uma cara estranha, que espantaria qualquer criança e a deixaria chorando.

-Somos só eu e você, Minha Querida Road.. –Conde fala com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_________Sonhando Acordada_

-NUNCA!! –Road grita respirando fundo. –EU NÃO ME CASO COM O CONDE NEM A PAU!! SÓ COM O TYKI MESMO!!

-Então eu os declaro marido e mulher casados a força pelo o Assistente Idiota –Conde fala fazendo os dois olharem para ele com uma interrogação na cara –Eu disse, pode beijar a noiva.

-Eu não vou beijar em público! –Tyki diz corado.

-E quem disse que nós estamos na praça? –Conde pergunta com uma gota na cabeça.

-Não ligo para o que você fala –Road fala, dando um beijo suave e demorado no seu 'noivo'.

Então assim vai a vida, alguns meses depois....

-Owwwwwwwwwwwn, o seu filho é tão bonito Lavi –Lenalee fala vendo o filho de seu melhor amigo no colo da mãe, que está tentando fazê-lo dormir.

-Ei Lavi, qual vai ser o nome dele? –Momo pergunta olhando suavemente para o marido, que coloca a mão no queixo.

-Hum... que tal Koichi? –Lavi pergunta.

-É bonito –Momo responde.

-E o seu significado é ainda mais bonito –Allen diz sorrindo.

-Brilhante, gentileza, primeiro filho, gentil –Lenalee fala sorrindo junto com o seu marido.

-É, bonito nome... Vai ser esse mesmo. –Momo diz sorrindo.

-Que bom que você gostou Momo-chan –Lavi fala com um sorriso beijando a testa de sua esposa.

1 semana depois...

-A filhinha do Kanda nasceu –Lavi diz em seu tom brincalhão, sem contar que ele conseguiu um cascudo na cabeça de Kanda.

-Calado Baka Usagi –Kanda fala em um tom tão... calmo (?)

-Está bem, quem é você e o que você fez com o Yuu-chan? –Lavi pergunta percebendo o tom de voz de seu amigo.

-E o que você quer Baka Usagi?! Quer eu não fique feliz no nascimento do meu filho?!! –Kanda grita com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça.

-Kanda-kun, é uma garota –Haruhi fala com uma gota na cabeça percebendo que seu marido estava para sair do controle –Você quer que a _nossa_ filha volte a chorar?

-Viiu Yuu-chan! Não devia assustar a própria filha! –Lavi diz dando um sermão no amigo.

-Lavi-kun, nem comente, você quase também foi assim quando o Koichi-chan nasceu –Momo fala suspirando.

-Mas Momo-chan.. –Lavi tenta protestar com a sua própria esposa.

-Sem mas –Momo diz colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do marido.

-Weeeeee, o Baka Usagi calou a boca! –Kanda diz com tom de ironia em sua voz.

-Não sabia que isso era motivo de festejo –Haruhi fala com uma gota em sua cabeça.

-Imagine nós.. –Todos dentro da sala falam.

-E sim, qual é o nome dela? –Lavi pergunta indo até Haruhi.

-Bem... eu acho que –Haruhi foi cortada por Kanda.

-Tsubaki. –Kanda diz friamente.

-Tsubaki? Por que Tsubaki? –Haruhi pergunta surpresa.

-Porque eu gosto desse nome, e afinal, significa Flor de camerla, uma flor que não tem cheiro mais é muito bonita, mas pelo fato de não ter cheiro, não é muito apreciada. –Kanda responde calmamente.

-Ne Tsubaki-chan, gostou do nome? –Haruhi pergunta sorrindo olhando para a sua filha que só faz se aconchegar nos braços da mãe, fazendo um sorriso brotar na face do pai.

Indo de lá para cá. Um corre-corre de um lado para o outro, só porque aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim! E se vocês adivinharem, ganham um biscoito :3 . Mentira que nem é ruim, o nascimento do casal de gêmeos de Allen.

-Meu Pai do Céu! ALLEN SEU ABESTALHADO! ALÉM DE ENGRAVIDAR A MULHER COM 16 ANOS DE IDADE, AINDA TEM GÊMEOS?!! –Lavi grita fingindo estar estressado, mas estava sorrindo.

-A culpa não é minha –Allen responde sorrindo, olhando para Lenalee que estava lá, encarando Lavi com uma gota na cabeça –Se eu a amo mais do que tudo nessa vida.

-Mas sim, você teve gêmeos –Lavi protesta –Eu só tive um filho e você tem logo gêmeos?!

-Outro motivo para não ter mais filhos no futuro. –Lenalee fala fazendo Lavi parar de protestar e abaixar a cabeça arrependido.

1 minuto de silêncio...

-Qual vai ser o nome dos seus gêmeos Allen? –Lavi pergunta quebrando o silêncio.

-Vai ser... –Lenalee fala que é interrompida.

-LENALEE-CHAN! CADÊ OS MEUS SOBRINHOS?!! –Komui pergunta, fazendo com que todos olhem para ele.

-Sua sobrinha está aqui e se chama Ayanoka –Lenalee diz colocando a filha mais próxima de si.

-O médico falou que eram gêmeos, se a menina está ai, então cadê o garoto? –Komui pergunta que olha mortalmente para Allen.

-O seu sobrinho está aqui Komui, -Allen é cortado.

-QUAL É O NOME??! –Lavi e Komui gritam que depois olham um para o outro, com faíscas saindo dos olhos.

-Takuma –Allen fala olhando para o bebe que tinha as mãos no dedo do pai.

-O QUÊ?! O NOME DO FILHO DO ALLEN TEM AKUMA NO MEIO!! –Lavi e Komui gritam fazendo todos olharem para ele.

-Isso é uma homenagem a nós. –Road fala aparecendo no quarto, fazendo todos olharem para ela, logo atrás, Tyki segurando a mão dela. –O Takuma-san é a sua cara Allen-kun.

-AHHHHHHH, A INVASÃO DOS NOAHS!! –Komui grita que nem um desesperado.

-E o que você quer Road Kamelot? –Allen fala em um tom sério.

-Calma Allen-kun, eu já sou casada –Road fala mostrando a aliança no dedo.

-Ah, e quem seria seu marido? –Momo pergunta sorrindo com Koichi nos braços.

-O Tyki –Road fala fazendo Tyki ficar sem graça, mesmo depois de casados.

Digamos que eles conseguiram virar amigos depois de um tempo. Passado alguns anos e anos.

-Ótimo, o Yuu-chan já conseguiu o segundo filho –Lavi diz intrigado, ele ainda é o único dos 3 amigos _felizes_ que não tem 2 filhos.

-Yuuta-chan não gosta dos gritos do Lavi –Haruhi fala.

-Yuuta? –Lavi repete com uma gota na cabeça.

-Sim, Yuuta é o nome do meu filho –Kanda fala.

-Não entendi –Lavi diz fazendo todos caírem no chão, menos Haruhi que acaba batendo a cabeça no ferro da cama.

-Um dia quem sabe você entenda Baka Usagi –Kanda diz com uma gota na cabeça.

Na semana seguinte, em uma plena Segunda-Feira...

-Lavi-kun, parece que o seu filho gosta mesmo de chutar –Momo fala vendo que o marido estava dormindo.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?! –Lavi grita pulando da cama.

-Que o seu filho gosta de chutar –Momo repete.

-É POR ISSO QUE EU ODEIO SEGUNDA-FEIRA!! –Lavi grita que nem um codenado.

-Mamãe, isso significa que eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho? –Koichi pergunta encantado, mesmo tendo apenas 2 anos de idade.

-Isso mesmo –Momo fala sorrindo enquanto o marido esta em depressão –Não fica assim não Lavi-kun, não era você que queria mais um filho?

-Sim, mas logo em plena segunda-feira de madrugada –Lavi diz.

-Pois é, o destino é cruel com você –Momo fala tentando fazer o marido ficar um pouco mais alegre.

-Eu quero um irmãozinho! –Koichi fala fazendo os dois se lembrarem.

Depois daquela confusão toda... na sala de espera...

-Papai! Eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha? –Koichi pergunta animado.

-Eu não sei Koichi-chan, -Lavi fala um pouco decepcionado, via a felicidade do seu filho mas não consegui encontrar a sua própria felicidade.

-Ei Papai, o que a gente está fazendo aqui? –pergunta uma menina de cabelo preto com duas mechas ruivas do lado do rosto, esfregando a mão nos olhos.

-Estamos aqui porque a sua Tia está aqui –Kanda responde segurando a outra mão da garota.

-Mãe, você tinha que acordar a gente no meio da noite quando nós estávamos tento um bom sonho? –o casal de gêmeos perguntam olhando para a mãe, os dois com cara emburrado e morrendo de sono, no geral, parecendo o Kanda.

-Olha, seus filhos me amam! –Kanda diz surpreso olhando para Allen, que vinha atrás de Lenalee.

-Bom Dia –Lavi fala em depressão.

-Nossa Lavi, na primeira vez você nem estava assim, agora porque hoje você está assim? –Lenalee pergunta vendo o desânimo no seu amigo.

-Por que tinha que ser justo hoje? –Lavi pergunta –Logo hoje? Que eu ia fazer tudo para animá-la, para fazê-la mais feliz, é o dia que o meu filho nasce?

-Lavi..

-É por isso que as segundas-feiras estragam a minha vida –Lavi fala.

-Senhor, seu filho nasceu. É uma garota. –o médico fala, sorrindo.

-Uma garota? –Lavi repete.

-Sim, uma garota.

-Tenho uma filha –Lavi diz emocionado.

-Viu? Depois fala que odeia segunda-feira. –Kanda fala girando os olhos.

-E o que isso me impede de odiar Segunda-Feira? –Lavi pergunta mortalmente.

-Papai! Eu quero ver o meu irmãozinho! –Koichi fala com as mãos fechadas.

-Você quis dizer, irmãzinha –Lavi corrigiu.

-Ãn? Irmãzinha? É uma garota? –Koichi pergunta confuso.

-É, isso mesmo. –Lenalee diz se agachando até a altura de Koichi e coloca a mão na cabeça dele.

-Eu tenho uma irmãzinha –Koichi diz emocionado.

-Vocês podem entrar para ver o bebê. –o médico fala fazendo todos olharem para ele, os exorcistas quase para ativar a Innocence porque ele estragou o clima do momento.

-Momo-chan! Tudo bem com.. você? –Lavi pergunta aparecendo na porta da sala, só vendo a sua esposa sorrindo com um bebê no colo.

-A, Bom Dia Lavi-kun –Momo fala olhando para o marido sorrindo docemente. –Eu vou bem, e a Hinata também.

-Como é que é? Já escolheu o nome da garota? –Lavi pergunta de deixo caído/

-Já, se quiser, eu lhe explico porque esse nome. –Momo responde num tom calmo.

-EXPLICA AGORA! –Lavi grita revoltado. Realmente, ele odeia segunda-feira.

-Ela nasceu na madrugada, então eu pensei assim _A garota que brilha como o sol, e é calma como o vento_. –Momo respondeu sorrindo.

-Boa descrição –Todos falam aplaudindo.

**\õ**

**Vampire Lena:** Eu já tinha falado para a Kira-chan e para a Hana-chann desse capítulo D: Um pena que..

**Kanda:** Que saiu uma droga? Ainda bem que você sabe u.u

**Vampire Lena:** Não é bem assim que se começa Kan-

**Kanda:** Que se começa os comentários? Eu sei, muito obrigado.

**Vampire Lena:** Kanda você está-

**Kanda:** Te cortando? Eu também sei disso.

**Vampire Lena:** Então.. t-

**Kanda:** Tchau u.ú

**Vampire Lena:** Kanda eu-

**Kanda:** Me ama? De nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Lena:** Agora virou especialmente para o aniversário atrasado da Kira-chan.

Gomen gêmea ^^'

**Kanda:** Despois fala que te ama, e ainda dá o presente atrasado!

**Vampire Lena:** Kanda, ¬¬' Isso não te interessa.

**Kanda:** Aham, Eu peço divorcio.

**Vampire Lena:** Kanda. Você não é casado comigo. e.ê

**Capítulo 10**

6 anos depois...

Ouvi-se um barulho de um vaso quebrando.

-QUEM FOI QUE QUEBROU O VASO? –Momo grita irada, seu filho mais velho acabou de quebrar um vaso.

-Foi ela mamãe! –Koichi diz apontando para sua irmã mais nova.

-Eu não fiz nada –Hinata fala começando a chorar.

-KOICHI JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO! –Foi isso que Lavi ouve ao entrar em casa.

-Mas mãe –o garoto tentou protestar, mas foi cortado.

-AGORA –Momo grita, o garoto vai para o seu quarto, sussurrando um "Bom dia Pai" para o homem que está na porta.

-Momo-chan, que diabos é isso? –pergunta o ruivo indo até sua esposa.

-Koichi-kun quebrou o vaso e colocou culpa da Hinata-chan –Momo fala suspirando.

-Mas sim, isso é motivo para seus berros? –Lavi pergunta olhando-a nos olhos.

-Lavi, ele quebrou o nosso vaso! –Momo reclama furiosa.

-Está bem, quem é você e o que você fez com a **minha** esposa? –Lavi pergunta com um olhar sério.

-Como assim? –Momo fala sem jeito.

-Essa não é a Momo-chan que eu conheço. A que eu conheço sorri o tempo todo e não briga com os filhos. –Lavi diz segurando seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Lavi.. –Momo sussurra sendo puxado pelo o mesmo para um beijo calmo e doce.

Na casa dos Walker's...

-Mãe! –o casal de gêmeos gritam.

-O que foi Takuma-kun, Ayanoka-chan? –Lenalee pergunta olhando para os dois que estam sentados na mesa segurando um garfo e uma faca.

-Eu quero comida! –Takuma diz fazendo cara feia.

-Mamãe, eu estou com fome –Ayanoka diz com cara de choro.

-Vocês são filhos do Allen-kun mesmo –Lenalee fala com uma gota na cabeça, tamanha fome dos 3 na casa.

Na casa do nosso _queridinho_ Kanda...

-Mãe acorda –Yuuta fala sacudindo a mãe na cama, recebendo nenhuma resposta.

-Meu deus! Mamãe morreu –Tsubaki diz entrando em desespero. –Nããoo!! Eu sou muito nova para perder a mãe! Eu só tenho 8 anos de idade!!

-Calma Tsubaki-baka, a mamãe só está dormindo. –Yuuta fala com uma gota na cabeça.

-Yuuta-chaan, seu pirralho nimado, A MAMÃE NÃO RESPONDE!!! –Tsubaki grita já andando em círculos.

-Só temos uma solução! –Yuuta fala que faz a irmã mais velha olhá-lo.

-E qual seria? –Tsubaki pergunta, aguniada.

-PAPAAAAIII!! –Yuuta grita, fazendo com que a irmã ganhe uma super gota na cabeça, e quase levar um cascudo.

De volta na casa dos Walker's...

-Pronto. Felizes? –Lenalee pergunta colocando a comida na mesa.

-Siiiim –Ayanoka responde com os olhos brilhando, tanta comida na mesa.

-Nããoo –Takuma responde fazendo Lenalee olhá-lo com uma cara de 'sabe quanto tempo eu demorei para fazer isso?!'

-Por que não Takuma-kun? –Lenalee pergunta, suspirando.

-Falta o Papai chegar! –Takuma responde, quase revoltando.

-Ah, seu pai –Lenalee fala que olha para o relógio –Ele vai chegar daqui a cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

-Bom dia Lenalee, Takuma-chan, Ayanoka-chan –Allen diz com um grande sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Mamãe é vidente –o casal de gêmeos falam levantando as mãos.

-Ãn? Vidente? –Allen pergunta confuso.

-Siim, ela adivinhou que você ia chegar agora –Ayanoka fala, se levantando na cadeira e indo até o pai.

-Verdade, ela quase nunca fala isso, mas hoje foi diferente! –Takuma diz que depois pega um pedaço de bife que tinha na mesa.

-Lenalee! –Allen fala meio que corado.

-O que eu fiz? –Lenalee pergunta se sentindo surpresa.

-Bom Dia Papai –Ayanoka fala dando um beijo na bochecha do pai e voltando a sentar na mesa.

-Bom Dia Pai –Takuma fala com um pedaço de carne na boca.

-Takuma-kun, não faça isso, é feio –Lenalee diz olhando para o filho.

-Está bem mãe –Takuma diz, parecendo que a felicidade dele foi por água abaixo.

-Não! Isso é drástico! Meu gêmeo está triste. –Ayanoka fala que começa a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Calma –Allen fala com uma gota na cabeça, tentando acalmar a filha.

Na casa de Lavi...

-Koichi-chan, vem cá por favor –Momo fala batendo na porta do quarto do filho.

-O que foi? –Koichi pergunta abrindo a porta, passando as mãos nos olhos, como se estivesse com sono.

-Desculpa por hoje –Momo diz se agachando, ficando da altura do filho –Sabe, é que aquele vaso me lembrava uma coisa, então ele é, ou era, especial para mim.

-E por que ele era especial? –Koichi diz abrindo um pouco os olhos.

-Sabe de uma coisa? –Momo pergunta sorrindo passando a mão nos fios ruivos do cabelo de seu filho –Aquele vaso eu ganhei da sua avó no dia que você nasceu.

-Sério? Da vovó? –Koichi pergunta meio que encantado.

-É, então ele tinha importância para mim.

-Mas agora não tem mais –Lavi diz aparecendo encostado na porta do quarto.

-Não seja tão grosso assim Lavi –Momo fala se levantando, de mãos dadas com o filho.

-Mas Momo-chan... –Lavi diz, mas foi cortado.

-Papai, quando é que a gente vai comer? –Hinata pergunta olhando para o pai, segurando um panda de pelúcia.

-UM PANDA! –Lavi grita se lembrando de Bookman, o famoso _Panda_.

-Lavi, tudo bem? –Momo pergunta olhando assustada para o marido.

-Essa é a maldição do Panda! –Lavi diz naquela voz de choro, fazendo com que todos riam.

-Mas o vovô Bookman me deu isso de aniversário –Hinata fala sentando no chão.

-Então, já fez as coisas para o Natal Lavi? –Momo pergunta também sentando no chão.

-Já montei a árvore –Lavi responde feliz, arrastando a costa na parede até chegar no chão, colocando o braço em volta da cintura da esposa.

-Posso ver a árvore? –Koichi pergunta super alegre.

-Koichi adora ver a árvore de Natal –Hinata fala.

-Depois, primeiro vamos almoçar –Momo levanta, ouvindo um 'Mas eu estava gostando' de Lavi, rindo baixo. Vendo-o resmungar e olhá-la, depois encara.

-Momo-chan malvada –Lavi fala que sai como uma criança que acabou de perder todos os doces.

Na casa de Kanda....

-O que foi Yuuta? –Kanda pergunta entrando no quarto, vendo a cena, Tsubaki atrás dele com um taco de golfe nas mãos, Yuuta olhando para o pai, e Haruhi lá atrás, dormindo.

-Papai, a mamãe não quer acordar –Yuuta fala, recebendo um taco de golfe na cabeça.

-Como eu disse, a mamãe morreu –Tsubaki diz colocando o taco de golfe no chão.

-Haruhi morreu né..? –Kanda pergunta que gira os olhos.

-Sim –Tsubaki responde.

-Não –Yuuta responde, recebendo outro taco de golfe, só que no braço.

-Vocês podem sair do quarto por favor? –Kanda pergunta com os olhos fechados.

-Está bem, só revive a minha mãe –Tsubaki fala saindo do quarto com o taco de golfe, como poderíamos dizer, acabamos de descobrir a _innocence_ da Tsubaki *-*'

-Vê se acorda a mamãe por favor Pai, assim quem vai fazer o almoço? –Yuuta pergunta, fazendo todos pensarem, sem a Haruhi para fazer o almoço, é igual a: Kanda, Tsubaki e Yuuta na cozinha, desastre natural.

-Bem pensado filho –Kanda fala parando de pensar.

-Obrigado –Yuuta diz que some do quarto, fechando a porta.

Kanda olha para Haruhi que está deitada na cama, vai até ela, vendo que ela dorme, como podemos dizer, serenamente, com alguns fios do cabelo em cima do olho, dando um sorriso pequeno.

-Haruhi, acorda. –Kanda fala num tom suave.

-Não... –Haruhi diz que se ajeita na cama.

-Acorda –Kanda repete.

-Não quero –Haruhi diz que enfia a cara no travesseiro.

-Não me obrigue a fazer certas coisas –Kanda fala, fazendo um sorriso (**malicioso**) nascer nos lábios do mesmo.

-Não me importo –Haruhi diz.

-É sério? –Kanda pergunta.

-Sim. –Haruhi responde com aquele tom 'Mãe deixa eu dormir!'

-Está bem, mas foi você que disse –Kanda fala suspirando e puxando o lençol que a cobria, mostrando-a de pijama. Fazendo-a se encolher toda.

-Você não sabia que eu ia fazer isso, né? –Kanda pergunta rindo um pouco, não obtendo nenhuma resposta em troca. –Está bem, foi você que mandou.

Falando isso, Kanda a vira, tipo que fazendo-a olhá-lo. Com isso, ele se coloca em cima dela, passado um tempo, ela sentindo o peso _extra_ em cima dela, abre os olhos, encontrando um Kanda a encarando, como se fosse uma criança com uma carinha de santo. Por causa disso, cora bruscamente, ficando mais vermelha que seu próprio cabelo.

-O que você está fazendo com essa cara e ainda, encima de mim? –Haruhi pergunta olhando para o lado oposto, pois se olhasse para ele, estaria mais corada do que já está.

-Fácil, assim faz você acordar mais rápido –Kanda fala colocando a mão no rosto vermelho dela, fazendo com que a mesma o olhe –Se você sabe que nós somos casados, por que ainda cora quando eu faço uma coisa assim, _inesperável_?

-Porque mesmo sendo inesperável, eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa que você conhece à 17 anos atrás. –Haruhi responde olhando nos olhos, mesmo parecendo uma rubi, graças ao _toque a mais_ de seu marido, depois desviando o olhar.

-Haruhi, olhe para mim. –Kanda pediu, mas parecendo uma ordem, com isso, fez ela o olhar –Nós já somos casados a muito tempo, não tem mais motivo para você ficar sem graça desse jeito.

-Mas Kanda –Haruhi fala mas é interrompida.

-Você ainda tenta protestar? –Kanda pergunta meio que rindo.

-Ah, você não sabe nem porque eu quero protestar e fica ai falando –Haruhi diz fazendo bico.

-Então está bem, explique –Kanda fala girando os olhos.

-Você fez uma feição, tão... infantil, uma coisa inesperável para qualquer um, que me fez ficar assim –Haruhi responde, fazendo-o olhá-la.

Antes mesmo dela falar alguma coisa, Kanda domina, rouba, toma seus lábios vorazmente, fazendo com que ela com responda mais rápido. Atrás da porta, se encontram os dois irmãos e o taco de golfe, nas mãos da menina é claro. Sentados no chão esperando os pais saírem do quarto.

-O que será que está acontecendo? –Tsubaki pergunta impaciente, claro, já tinha umas 1 hora que a sua mãe não acordará e já está com fome.

-Ãn? O que você disse? –Yuuta fala acordando dos seus pensamentos.

-Yuuta, você estava pensando em quem? –Tsubaki pergunta olhando para seu irmão com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Eu não estava pensando em ninguém! –Yuuta exclama meio vermelho.

-Ahhh, saquei. Você está pensando na Hinata, pode falar, eu sei que é verdade. –Tsubaki fala convencida, pois sabe que está certa.

-Quem disse que eu estou pensando nela? –Yuuta pergunta corando um pouco mais.

-Yuuta, está escrito na sua cara. –Tsubaki responde com uma gota na cabeça –E Yuuta, que coisa feia! Você gosta de uma garota 2 anos mais nova que você! Isso é pedofilia, sabia?

-TSUBAKI! –Yuuta grita extremamente corado, os comentários da irmã mais velha nunca foram _legais_.

Dentro do quarto, se ouve o grito de Yuuta, e por causa disso, param o beijo, que é de tirar o fôlego e olham para a porta.

-Kanda-kun... –Haruhi fala depois de um tempo, ainda olhando para a porta, fazendo o marido olhá-la –O que você acha que aconteceu?

-Não sei, a Tsubaki deve estar falando algo que ele não gosta –Kanda responde, encaixando a cabeça no pescoço dela, uma parte da cabeça em cima do ombro, e a outra no travesseiro, começando a beijar o pescoço da mesma, fazendo-a se mexer todinha.

- Kanda, para. Eles estão atrás da porta –Haruhi fala.

-E por que eu tenho que parar? –Kanda pergunta, próximo do pescoço, depois saindo e a encarando nos olhos.

-Kanda, você é mais burro do que minha irmã –Haruhi fala com uma gota na cabeça.

-E por que você fala isso? –Kanda pergunta olhando-a sério.

-Porque eu te amo bobinho. –Haruhi fala, fazendo-o olhá-la, depois dar outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Na casa dos Walker's...

-Vamos falar com o Lavi –Lenalee sugere.

-O dia deles devem estar melhor do que o nosso –Allen diz olhando para a cozinha.

-Ahh, vocês vão falar com o Tio Lavi? –Ayanoka pergunta com um brilho nos olhos.

-É –os dois falam num zunido. –"Ela gosta muito do tio" –pensam juntos.

-Eu quero ver o Tio Lavi –Takuma fala com os olhos brilhando, juntando as mãos com as da sua gêmea.

-Por Favor! –o casal de gêmeos falam com os olhos brilhando e com cara de cachorro pidão. Sem deixar nenhuma chance para os pobres Walker's pais.

-Está bem –Lenalee suspira fazendo os gêmeos começarem a se alegrar –Só troquem de roupa.

-Sim Mamãe –os dois falam indo correndo para seus quartos.

-Lenalee, você acha que isso é certo? A gente nem falou com o Lavi.. –Allen diz preocupado.

-Mas não dava para aturar –Lenalee fala sentando na cadeira e apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, colocando a mão na testa –Do jeito que eles estavam, não dava para dizer não.

-Eu consigo dizer não –Allen fala vitorioso.

-Allen-kun, você ia chorar de emoção por causa da cara deles e abraçá-los e falar um bando de sins, como o Komui faria –Lenalee diz com uma gota na cabeça.

-Isso não vale Lenalee! –Allen diz tentando protestar.

-Essa é a mais pura verdade Allen-kun –Lenalee fala pegando o telefone e ligando para a casa do amigo.

_**_No Telefone on**_

-Alô?

Lenalee: Oi, é da casa do Lavi?

-É sim, quem fala?

Lenalee: A amiga dele, Lenalee Lee.

-Tia Lena! Como vai por ai?

Lenalee: Nós vamos bem, afinal, com quem que eu estou falando?

-É a Hinata, nós estamos almoçando.

Lenalee: Deixa eu falar com o seu pai por favor.

-Espera só um pouquinho.

_5 segundos depois..._

-Yooo Lenalee!

Lenalee: Lavi! A gente pode almoçar com vocês?

-Claro que podem! Só vai ter um pequeno probleminha..

Lenalee: Qual?

-A gente vai almoçar fora.

Lenalee: Então a gente liga para o Kanda perguntando se eles podem almoçar com a gente!

-Boa idéia Lenalee. Essa idéia nunca iria passar pela a minha cabeça.

Lenalee: Mas nós vamos comer aonde?

-Num lugar onde tenha sobá.

Lenalee: Lavi, nós vamos ai na sua casa, ok?

-Sem problemas. Até mais.

Lenalee: Até.

_**_No Telefone off**_

-Ei Allen-kun, você acha que eu devo convidar o nii-san? –Lenalee pergunta, desligando o telefone.

-O Komui? –Allen diz com medo, lembrando da cara de seu cunhado _favorito_, que tenta lhe matar toda a vez que o vê, menos quando Lenalee está.

-Sim, por quê? –Lenalee pergunta olhando para Allen, preocupada.

-Ele vai me matar Lenalee –Allen diz tragicamente.

-Mas ele é meu irmão.

-E eu não quero meu _cunhado_ no almoço! –Allen protesta.

-Está bem Allen-kun, -Lenalee diz suspirando.

-Venci! –Allen sai cantando vitoriosamente, só que antes, vai até Lenalee e a beija calmamente.

-Mamãe, chegamos.... –o casal de gêmeos chegam e vêem a cena. –Será que isso que eles estão fazendo é legal? –eles se encaram. –Deve ser –dão de ombros.

-Já sei! –Takuma fala, fazendo sua gêmea olhá-lo.

-O que foi gêmeo? –Ayanoka pergunta.

-Já que não sabemos, por que não experimentamos? –Takuma pergunta, meio que encantado.

-Mas nós somos irmãos! –Ayanoka fala, meio que entristecendo.

-E o que isso nos impede? –Takuma fala girando os olhos.

-Você está parecendo o Tio Kanda –Ayanoka fala começando a chorar –Buaaa! Eu quero Tio Kanda! Tio Lavi!

-Calma Gêmea –Takuma diz, pensando –Mas nós vamos almoçar com o Tio Lavi! E é provável que o Tio Kanda também vá.

-Sério? –Ayanoka pergunta, parando de chorar e olhando para o irmão.

-Aham –Takuma responde sorrindo.

-Owwn Gêmeo, eu te amo –Ayanoka fala com olhos brilhando.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Kanda...

Depois daquele... _amasso_ todo, Haruhi (**finalmente**) saíu do quarto, abrindo a porta se deparando com Yuuta com um punho na mão e Tsubaki se defendendo com um taco de golfe.

-Vem cá, desde quando a gente tem um taco de golfe? –Haruhi pergunta confusa.

-Desde quando eu ganhei do meu namorado. –Tsubaki responde, depois colocando a mão na boca, com os olhos arregalados, pensando na besteira que disse.

-Espera.. você disse.... **namorado**? –Haruhi perguntou, congelada.

-Sim, foi isso que ela disse. Ela namora o Koichi, não sabia? –Yuuta fala com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, provocando a irmã mais velha, fazendo-a corar que nem ela o vez.

-... –Kanda, que estava atrás de Haruhi, estava com um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo assustado, sua filha.... NAMORANDO?!

10 segundos depois...

-! –Todos acordam dos seus pensamentos e veem Haruhi desmaiada, que caíu em cima de Kanda.

-Mãe! –Tsubaki e Yuuta falam olhando preocupados.

-Haruhi acabou de desmaiar. Agora que ela tinha acabado de levantar da cama?! –Kanda fala olhando para o casal, pega a esposa no colo e a leva para a sala, deitando-a no sofá.

-Ei Mana, eu acertei com quem você namora? –Yuuta pergunta olhando para a irmã, que ainda estava corada.

-Não. –Tsubaki responde –Eu não tenho namorado!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Haruhi acorda num pulo.

-Não tem? –Haruhi pergunta, como se fosse levantar do sofá, sendo segurada por Kanda.

-Nunca tive –Tsubaki responde desviando o olhar, ainda corada.

-Tsubaki-chan, nunca mais dê um susto desses –Haruhi diz, mas o sendo _segurada_ por Kanda pela a cintura, apoiada no ombro do mesmo.

-Yuuta, você sabe o número da casa do Moyashi? –Kanda pergunta, olhando o filho.

-Ah do Tio Allen? Eu sei. –Yuuta responde calmamente.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –Tsubaki dá um grito, fazendo todos olharem para ela.

-O que foi Tsubaki-chan? –Haruhi pergunta tirando a cabeça do ombro de Kanda, ainda tento a cintura abraçada pelo o mesmo.

-Não tem comida na geladeira! Nem em lugar nenhum! –Tsubaki diz mexendo em tudo onde é canto em que possa haver comida.

-Liga para o Moyashi. –Kanda fala.

_**_No Telefone on**_

-Alô?

Yuuta: Takuma?

-Yuuta seu idiota! O que você quer?

(**percebe-se que os dois tem a mesma rivalidade que os pais tem**)

Yuuta: Imbecil, nós podemos almoçar com vocês?

-Claro que podem. Nós íamos chamá-los, mas você nos ajudou e ligou para cá.

Yuuta: Só não quero ter você como Cunhado.

-Digo o mesmo.

Yuuta: Ei Imbecil, eu falei que o Koichi é o namorado da Tsubaki.

-É O QUE?! –grita revoltado.

Yuuta: Huhuhu... está com inveja é?

-Você sabe, ¬¬'

Yuuta: Eu sei de que? –cara de inocente.

-Ela não tem namorado. Ela não namora o Koichi, ela namora...

Yuuta: Calado Imbecíl, não quero ouvir que eu tenho um cunhado. Sou muito novo para isso.

-Digo o mesmo.

Yuuta: Não concorde comigo, Imbecíl.

-Quem disse que eu concordei?

Yuuta: Tsc ¬¬'

-Vamos discutir mais tarde.

Yuuta: Tchau Imbecíl

_**_No Telefone off**_

-Pelo o visto, nós vamos almoçar com o Allen-kun –Haruhi diz, suspirando.

-Será que o Baka Usagi também vai? –Kanda pergunta com uma gota na cabeça, lembrando-se da cara _infeliz_ de seu _amigo_.

-É provável –Haruhi responde. –Bem, que tal a gente trocar de roupa?

-Ô Mãe, que tal a Senhora trocar de roupa? –Yuuta fala, com uma gota na cabeça.

-Ãn? –Haruhi afirma que não entendeu.

-Ele quer dizer que, você é a única que está com pijama. –Kanda traduz a fala do filho.

-Mas sim, nós vamos sair. Não ir para a casa deles. Vamos passar o almoço do Natal em algum restaurante. Bem... esse é o provável. –Haruhi explica, fazendo todos os 3 pensarem, e lembrarem que ela está certa.

-Yuuta-chan está doido pra ver a _namoradinha_ dele. –Tsubaki diz, com um típico sorriso, fazendo com que o irmão mais novo tenho vontade de socá-la.

-NÃO TENHO NAMORADA!! –Yuuta grita corado.

-E a Hinata-chan é o que? –Tsubaki pergunta com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo o irmão virar um verdadeiro tomate.

-Nã...Não tenho nada com ela! –Yuuta responde virando a cara, para esconder seu rosto.

-Se vocês se importam com a mãe de vocês, que tal irem trocar de roupa? –Kanda fala, vendo que Haruhi está... pálida.

-Ok –os dois falam, indo para o quarto de cada um.

-Kanda, me lembre de nunca mais tocar nesse assunto. –Haruhi diz tonta.

-Não foi você que tocou neste assunto, foi a implicancia um do outro que tocou. –Kanda responde, calmo.

**Vampire Lena:** Bem, eu vou terminar esse capítulo aqui, se não alguém me mata XD

**Kanda:** E porque não matariam?

**Vampire Lena:** Eu tenho planos para o futuro, e o seu filho está nele.

**Yuuta:** O que tem eu? –confuso-

**Vampire Lena:** Preguiça de falar.. Tsubaki-chan, explica pra ele garota \õ

**Tsubaki:** Sim õ/ Yuuta, você é namorado da Hinata.

**Haruhi, Kanda, Yuuta, Momo, Lavi e Hinata:** O QUE?!

**Vampire Lena:** Eu tenho os casais prontos, e pais querendo me matar agora.

**Pais:** Casais prontos? –aura assassina-

**Mães:** Casais? Mais nossas crianças são muito jovens!

**Vampire Lena:** Não importa a idade, e vocês não tem vergonha na idade que se casaram?! -_-' Sem desculpas.


	11. Chapter 11

Branca de Neve

Capítulo 11

Vampire Lena: Isso mesmo, mais um capítulo u.ú  
Kanda: Tsc, eu ainda te mato nesse capítulo.  
Vampire Lena: Kanda.. ou melhor dizendo, Yuu-chan, é melhor você me mata quando eu fizer outra fanfic xD  
Lavi: Mas lá, nós não vamos ter nossos filhos juntos, né?  
Kanda: É O QUE?!  
Vampire Lena: E Lavi acabada de declarar a morte da autora.

Capítulo 11

Depois de um determinado tempo, essas três famílias se encontram, alguns felizes em ver os outros, e outros nada felizes. Pode se entender a rivalidade de Yuuta e Takuma aumenta a cada vez mais que cada um se vê. Pode se dizer, todo o dia ela aumenta. Hinata e Tsubaki se dam bem, apesar de ter uma grande diferença na idade, pode se dizer que são melhores amigas (como seria Jeryy e Lenalee, só que o Jeryy não é mulher). Ayanoka conversa calmamente com Koichi, vendo o gêmeo brigando não a deixa feliz, digamos que ela tem um pouca da personalidade simples, chora quando vê ele brigando com o seu melhor amigo. Lenalee, Haruhi e Momo se olhavam, vendo a confusão que já estava tendo, agradecendo mentalmente por Komui não estar, pois podia ser pior. Lavi fazia trança no cabelo de Kanda, enquanto esse encarava seu arque adiversário mortal, Allen Walker.  
-CHEGA! -Lenalee grita, fazendo todos a olharem.  
-Isso mesmo, não tem motivo para vocês ficarem assim. -Haruhi completa.  
-Mas.. -todos são cortados.  
-Nada de mas -Momo diz.  
-Mas Momo-chan... -Lavi tenta protestar, indo até a esposa, deixando o cabelo de Kanda com trança quase pela a metade.  
-Nada de mas -Momo repete -Vocês querem morrer de fome, então eu, a Haruhi e a Lenalee vamos almoçar enquanto vocês ficam ai, discutindo.  
A barriga de todos ronca, mostrando que estam com fome, as garotas (Ayanoka, Tsubaki e Hinata) coram, pois é vergonha a barriga roncar quando você está acompanhado de pessoas, a que mais ficou envergonhada, foi Ayanoka, na qual os homens (pais e filhos) achavam que ela estava com febre, e as mulheres (mães e filhas) já sabiam o motivo.  
-Então lá vai a pergunta, vocês querem almoçar sim ou não? -Lenalee pergunta.  
-Siiim -Todos falam como se fossem pessoas necessitando de comida urgentimente.  
-Então vamos -Haruhi diz que vai até o filho, segurando a mão dele e puxando, para tentar causar menos problema.  
-Vamos Pai -Tsubaki fala, fazendo o mesmo que a mãe fez, sendo com o pai.  
-Yuu-chan foi levado pela filha, é isso mesmo Tsubaki-chan, mete moral no pai -Lavi diz com um sorriso grande no rosto, rindo da desgraça de Kanda, no qual ele só ganhou uma veia saltando na testa.  
-Ora seu Coelho Idiota... -Kanda fala segurando o cabo da Mugen.  
-Nada disso! -Haruhi chega, estragando a pobre felicidade de Kanda -Tsubaki-chan, leva o Yuuta-kun, eu vou ter que levar o seu pai e um Coelho.. -fala girando os olhos, por que tanto trabalho logo no dia de Natal?!  
-Ei! Eu tenho nome! -Lavi diz, depois sendo arrastado por Momo, que tinha uma aura assassina a envolvendo, ele resolveu ficar quieto e não falar nada.  
-Vamos -Haruhi fala puxando Kanda pela a orelha.  
-Tsc -Kanda responde ao 'Vamos' de sua esposa com essa simples palavra.  
-Vem Yuuta-chan -Tsubaki fala puxando o irmão mais novo pela a mão, como se fosse uma coleira  
-Calma Tsubaki-baka! -Yuuta diz, sendo puxado a força pela irmã.  
-Para de reclamar e vem logo! -Tsubaki fala girando os olhos com uma veia saltando na cabeça, o que não é normal.  
Andando até chegar na frente de um restaurante, no qual todos imaginaram estar aberto, mas estava fechado porque era Natal.  
-Mamaãe, maguei agora. -Hinata diz fazendo bico, olhando para a mãe.  
-Calma filha, é só um restaurante.. -Momo fala tentando acalmar a filha, que estava preste a chorar.  
-Calma?! O nosso restaurante preferido está fechado e você fala calma?! -Lavi quase grita revoltado.  
-Lavi, fala mais uma coisa e você ganha um tapa por ser burro! -Momo exclama, com uma pitada de pimenta, opa, maldade no final da frase.  
Depois de muita esculhambação...  
-EII! Nós AINDA temos uma salvação!! -Lenalee exclama revoltada, até seu 'pobre' filho já tinha arranjado briga com o filho de Kanda.  
-E qual seria? -Todos a olham com caras de "nos fale a nossa salvação, majestade".  
-Komui -Lenalee diz em uma voz assustadora, parecendo contar aquelas histórias de terror, os outros, caem em depressão, como se fosse o fim do mundo. -É uma salvação, porque tudo vai estar fechado, e o nii-san já tinha nos convidado para passar o Natal com ele, então não vai ter problemas levar mais gente..  
-Está bem, nós vamos para a casa do Komui. -Os mais velhos (pais e mães) dizem, como se essa decisão fosse uma de "Filho, gostou do presente? (presente = roupa)".  
-Weeeeeeee, Tiiio Komui -As crianças falam felizes, vão ver seu tio amado.  
Foram todos andando, Hinata fica reclamando de estar morta, Lavi de quase ter levado surra, Momo brigando e beijando o marido, Kanda rindo baixo da situação de Lavi, Tsubaki irritando seu irmão, e ele corando, dizendo que NÃO gosta de Hinata, que seja ao escutar se deprime e seu irmão tem que ir lá para consolá-la, dizer que o Yuuta é um grande cabeça dura, e oca não se esqueça, puxou pro pai, fazendo a irmã rir, o casal de gêmeos entediados (como sempre), querendo acabar com o tédio, acabam tentando dar um susto no pai, que está destraído, Allen cai pra frente quando recebe aquele 'ataque duplo', Lenalee começa a ficar preocupada com o marido, rindo da cara dele, por estar engraçada, e ele querendo 'brigar (brincar)' com o casal que aprontou, e Haruhi com uma gota na cabeça, segurando o panda de pelúcia de Hinata.  
Quando chegam na casa de Komui, todos dão um passo para trás, fazendo Lenalee tocar a campainha da casa, muitos ruídos e trombos eram ouvidos do lado de fora, Allen pensa que era seu cunhado estava fazendo alguma poção, Lavi e Kanda o mesmo, Haruhi falando com a pequena Hinata sobre o pequeno panda de pelúcia, Koichi brigando com Yuuta, e o casal de gêmeos, planejando um jeito de dar um susto no tio.  
-LENALEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! -Komui diz quando abre a porta, abraçando a irmã bem forte -Não imaginava que você realmente viria!! Estou tão feliz!!  
-Maniiinho -Lenalee fala sendo sufocada pelo o abraço.  
-Komui, quer matar a minha esposa?! -Allen pergunta olhando que a pobrezinha quase fica roxa.  
-Eu não quero matar a minha irmãzinha amada!! Só tenho planos para uma certa pessoa -Komui responde com um sorriso maligno no rosto, fazendo Allen ficar com mais medo de seu cunhado do que o normal.  
-"Porque o Komui como cunhado?" -Allen se pergunta pensando nisso.  
-Muahahahahhahaha....  
-Bwhahahahhahhaha....  
E agora eles se encontram em um filme de terror, com música maligna no fundo, um filme em preto e branco, onde só se pode ouvir os gritos apavorados de duas crianças saindo correndo porque uma velha queria bater neles por tentarem ajuda-la a atravessar a rua.  
-Ayanoka, Takuma! O que vocês foram fazer?! -Lenalee pergunta furiosa, olhando para os dois.  
-Mamãe! -O casal de gêmeos abraçam a mãe, com medo da velha senhora que vinha girando a bolsa.  
-Aquela bruxa velha -Takuma diz apontando para a velha senhora segurando a bengala.  
-Quis nos acertar com a bolsa dela -Ayanoka fala apontando para uma velha que estava vestida de punk, com moto e tudo, sentada no banco, comendo um cachorro quente, com raiva.  
-E nós não fizemos nada! -O casal diz, apontando para três velhas que estam por perto.  
-MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊS DOIS APRONTARAM?! -Lenalee pergunta puxando a orelha de cada um.  
-Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai -Os dois falam com a orelha ardendo -Aquelas velhas queriam nos espancar por nós tentarmos ajudá-las a atravessar a rua.  
Todos que olhavam os gêmeos falando com a mãe, que puxava cada vez mais forte a orelha dos dois, como se eles fossem culpados de tudo.  
-Ai mamãe, isso doi -Ayanoka diz já com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-Allen, se eu fosse você, pedia divorcio. -Lavi fala com medo da Lenalee.  
-Não, isso não. LENALEE JÁ CHEGA!! -Allen grita, fazendo a atenção de todos para ele. -Culpar os dois por eles tentarem ajudar senhoras a atravessar a rua é errado! E fazer a Ayanoka-chan chorar é mais errado ainda!! Quer ser o que? Uma mãe odiada pela a filha?!  
Um minuto de silêncio, a situação tinha ficado tensa, até Komui estava concordando com seu cunhado 'preferido' nesse momento, pois não seria certo seus sobrinhos sofrerem por tentarem ajudar umas senhoras a atravessarem a rua.  
-Lenalee-chan, pare com isso. -Komui diz em um tom autoritário, simplesmente mandando.  
-Está certo Maninho -Lenalee fala soltando a orelha dos dois, andando com a cabeça baixa para dentro da casa, com Allen a acompanhando passando a mão em seu ombro, falando para se acalmar um pouco.  
O Casal de Gêmeos ficam olhando a mãe entrar dentro da casa, Takuma coloca a mão sobre a orelha direito (foi a que Lenalee puxou), e Ayanoka cai no chão sentada colocando as mãos sobre o resto, chorando sem parar.  
-Calma gêmea, mamãe só não estava entendendo a gente... -Takuma tenta acalmar a sua gêmea, se agachando para ficar mais ou menos da mesma altura.  
As pessoas que viam, sentiam pena do casal de gêmeos, mas só uma dessas pessoas está com o coração partido. Algum tempo passado, estão todos dentro da casa de Komui, que vivia sozinho perto do restaurante favorito, para todas as vezes, sempre passarem na casa dele mais tarde.  
-Tiiio Komui! O que vai ter hoje pra almoço de Natal? -Yuuta pergunta alegre (?).  
-Er... -Komui tenta falar alguma coisa, mas é interrompido.  
-Tiiio Komui, vai ter lasanha pro almoço? -Koichi pergunta com os olhos brilhando, imaginando a sua linda e preciosa, lasanha.  
-Tiio Komui, vai ter pernil pro almoço? -Hinata e Tsubaki perguntam com os olhos brilhando mais do que os de Koichi.  
-Tiiio Komui, tem água pra dar para a Ayanoka-chan tentar se acalmar um pouco? -Takuma pergunta, fazendo com que o clima fique um pouco 'tenso' para as 3 famílias.  
-No bebedouro. -Komui responde, sabia que seu sobrinho se importava muito com a sua gêmea, e por isso dava um grande apoio para ele, mesmo que ele quebrasse todas as suas janelas e colocar culpa no vento.  
Enquanto discutiam sobre o almoço não preparado e nem planejado, os pais querendo matar o cunhado de Allen e as mães com pequenas gotas ouvindo a conversa esculhambação com Komui, preparando um almoço escondido para a família. A filha mais velha dos Walker's encontravasse na parte da frente da casa, ou como ela gostaria de falar, seu 'doce esconderijo'.  
-Ayanoka. -fala uma voz reconhecida, que faz a garota olhar quem é o dono da voz, encontrando de cara com o seu amor, a pessoa pela a qual se apaixonou.  
-Yoo Koichi-kun. -Ayanoka diz com a voz um pouco baixa e triste.  
-O que que você está fazendo aqui? -Koichi pergunta olhando para onde ela está (em cima de uma árvore).  
-Pensando na vida. -ela responde, descendo um pouco da árvore, não é a toa que ela tinha que ficar logo no último galho da árvore.  
-Espera Ayanoka, fica ai que eu vou subir. -Koichi fala sorrindo um pouco, fazendo a garota parar logo quando faltam apenas 2 galhos para o chão (a nossa 'grande' árvore tem apenas 10 galhos).  
Ele ainda até a árvore e fica a encarando, se perguntando como ela conseguiu subir, e ele não fazia ideia de como subir, então, nas 3 primeiras tentativas de tentar subir na árvore, a única coisa que conseguiu foi se encontrar no chão, fazendo a garota rir do terceiro galho.  
-Anda, você consegue subir, não vai perder para uma garota, ou vai? -Ayanoka pergunta, meio que sendo sarcástica com ele, fazendo-o sentir um pouco de raiva, porque ele queria chegar lá, e tocá-la com a mão no rosto.  
-Calma também né Ayanoka! É a primeira vez que eu subo em uma árvore. -Koichi proclama revolta, mesmo não proclamando nada, sua alma estava em chamas, determinada a não perder para ela.  
-Então você realmente não é filho do Tio Lavi -a garota suspira deitando no galho -Tio Lavi me disse que ele só conheceu o Tio Kanda porque ele estava em cima da árvore que o Tio Kanda cortou.  
-Revanche! -o garoto diz do nada, pensando que isso realmente é verdade, seu pai conheceu Kanda por causa de uma árvore.  
Sem que nenhum Ayanoka percebesse, Koichi tinha conseguido subir no primeiro galho (o que significa "Cuidado menina 8D" /mentiraisso), e quando ela se deu conta, o nosso famoso 'Príncipe Encantado' de Ayanoka está olhando-a nos olhos, deixando-a hipinotisada com aqueles olhos verdes.  
-Ei Ayanoka, você pode me deixar sentar aqui? -Koichi pergunta, fazendo ela acordar do transe hipinótico em que estava.  
-Ahn, ah, claro. -a garota fala se sentando no galho da árvore, deixando sentar-se ao seu lado.  
-Sabe, eu estava pensando esses dias... eu tenho algo a te contar. -Ele diz olhando a garota, que tinha virado para olhá-lo, quando o par de violeta se encontra com o par de esmeraldas.  
-E o que seria? -Ayanoka pergunta um pouco trêmula, que diabos ele queria dizer para ela? E isso, já era de muito tempo atrás?  
-Sabe... demorou muito para eu perceber, mas. Sabe Ayanoka... ah, quem sou eu pra querer expressar isso quando eu posso agir logo de vez?! -Koichi diz um pouco revoltado, depois ficando um pouco calmo.

**Continua....**

**Vampire Lena:** BWHAHAHHAHA, vou ser cruel agora xD Terminar assim D: Que pena x.x'  
**Lavi e Allen:** O que que você vai fazer? *olhar mortal*  
**Vampire Lena:** Nada D:


	12. Chapter 12

Branca de Neve

**Vampire Lena**: Isso mesmo, essa doida criou mais outro x.x  
**  
Kanda**: E essa louca morre hoje ¬¬  
**  
Vampire Lena**: _' Calado Kanda.

Capítulo 12

-Koichi, o que foi? - Ayanoka perguntou, era estranho seu melhor amigo não ter feito nada - Koi..

A garota foi calada, não por uma mão ou um dedo sobre seus lábios, mas tinha os lábios do garoto sobre os seus. No início, mantinha seus olhos arregalados, mas com um passar do tempo, seu rosto foi corando e fechou os olhos e retribuindo ao beijo, no qua tinha descoberto ser o seu amor.

Nesse exato momento, um vulto branco saí da casa para procurar sua irmã, até que olha para cima da árvore e vê nada mais e nada menos que sua gêmea beijando seu amigo ruivo.

-A... Ayanoka? -Takuma falou, olhando sem acreditar para a irmã, que tinha parado o beijo.

-Takuma? -Ayanoka disse horrorizada, não tinha percebido a presença do irmão.

Quando percebeu, já tinha saído de cima da árvore e abraçado seu irmão gêmeo, no qual estava paralisado. Ela abraçou-o, passando as mãos no cabelo dele.

-Calma Takuma... um dia isso ia acontecer, não ia?

-Mas... eu não esperava que você me largasse tão cedo assim, Eu achava que seria até os 14 anos ou 15. - Takuma disse, com quase lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu te amo, e nada vai impedir isso, está bem? -Ayankoa falou sorrindo, passando a mão pelo o rosto do gêmeo.

-Ok, parou o clima de "gêmeos em desculpa", me ajudem a sair daqui. - disse o garoto trepado na árvore.

-Nós? - falaram os gêmeos, com sorrisos malignos no rosto, juntando as mãos e o corpo - Não, você subiu, você desce.

Com isso, os gêmeos saem saltitando de mãos dadas, deixando um Koichi com uma gota na cabeça.

-Valeu, também amo vocês -Koichi disse sarcasticamente, dando uma risada forçada.

Os gêmeos andam felizmente para dentro da casa, onde viram o centro de atenções sobre as pessoas presentes.

-AYANOKA-CHAAAAN! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? -Komui pergunta, abraçando sua querida sobrinha (n/a: Komui substituiu Lenalee pela a sobrinha u.u [é o que parece]) - SEU TIOZINHO KOMUI ESTAVA  
MUITO PREOCUPADO COM VOCÊ!

-KOMUI! -Lenalee gritou, vendo que o irmão estava sufocando sua filha e o filho entrando em desespero (n/a: não quer perder a gêmea, amor de gêmeo *-*) - LARGUE A SUA SOBRINHA! VAI MATAR ELA ASSIM!

-NUNCA! TIO UM DIA, TIO PARA SEMPRE! -Komui revidou, já chorando litros sobre a sobrinha, que já tinha ficado roxa.

-KOMUI LEE! -Lenalee disse, puxando o irmão pela a orelha, com ele ainda chorando litros, finalmente sua filha poderia respirar, mesmo que essa tenha caído para trás e foi segurada pelo o gêmeo.

-AYANOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN...! -Komui falou enquanto estava sendo arrastado para longe de sua preciosa sobrinha.

-Valeu Mãe, você acaba de salvar minha gêmea. Te Amo. -Takuma disse, sorrindo para a mãe, que deu um sorriso pequeno, pois tinha ganhado uma veia saltando na testa.

-Também meu filho. -Lenalee respondeu, puxando o irmão para o quarto dele.

-Afinal, onde está o Koi-chan? -Tsubaki perguntou, depois todos os presentes olharam para o casal de gêmeos.

-O que? -perguntaram os gêmeos - Não sabemos de nada - e deram de ombro.

-Koichi meu filho, onde diabos está você? -Lavi perguntou, praquejando para o vento, enquanto Kanda, seu arque rival/melhor amigo ria da sua cara (n/a: o que é estranho o Kanda rindo O.o')

-Fale Imbecil, o que você fez com o Koichi? -Yuuta perguntou, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-Isso não é problema seu, idiota -Takuma respondeu, fazendo faíscas saírem dos seus olhos - Que nem naquela vez que você disse que sua irmã namorava o Koichi, mas era mentira.

-É O QUE? -Tsubaki gritou, com raiva, parecia que ia estrangular o primeiro na sua frente.

-É hora de você fugir, meu pequeno amigo. -Ayanoka disse, colocando a mão no ombro de seu amigo. - Agora.

-YUUTA! -Tsubaki gritou, de novo, correndo atrás do irmão caçula, que tinha começado a correr.

-Cevo nas canelas! -Yuuta falou e depois foi para a sua fuga.

-Esses dois.. -Kanda disse com uma gota na cabeça - Não tem jeito mesmo.

-Não tem jeito mesmo -Haruhi falou suspirando.

-Afinal, ainda não sabemos aonde está o Koichi-kun. -Momo disse, com preocupação na voz.

-Ah, ele, em cima da árvore. -o casal de gêmeos falaram, com uma cara de "isso é tão óbvio".

-Em.. CIMA DA ÁRVORE? -Momo gritou, correndo para fora da casa, e vendo seu filho que estava com os olhos girando no chão, ao lado da árvore.

-Koichi...! Papai está indo! -Lavi falou correndo atrás de sua esposa, e acaba tropeçando e caindo no chão, dando de cara com a árvore.

-PAAII, CADÊ A FILMADORA? -Ayanoka pergunta rindo, com todos rindo ao seu redor.

-Opa, Papai e o Koichi bateram a cabeça. -Hinata falou, como se fosse uma simples frase.

-Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, eles estão bem. -Tsubaki disse, aparecendo do nada, colocando a mão no ombro da garota mais nova.

-Tsubaki-chan? -Hinata falou surpresa - Espera, se você está aqui.. aonde está o...

-Yuuta, ahh, entendi, seu namorado está ali. -Tsubaki disse apontando para um lugar, onde seu irmão estava "jogado" cheio de marcas de pancadas na pele.

-É Kanda, ela é realmente a sua filha. -Allen falou olhando para o garoto quase morto pela a irmã no chão.

-Uma vez filha do Kanda, sempre filha do Kanda. -Haruhi disse, suspirando em seguida, não queria seu filho morto, mas ele tinha levado muita porrada.

-Tsc, você quase matou o seu irmão, Tsubaki. -Kanda advertiu a filha, tentando passar "moral" para ela.

-Como você disse, quase. Mas eu não matei. -Tsubaki falou, fazendo todos ficarem de queixo caído. - Melhor fechar a boca se não entra mosca. - falou, andando até Takuma e fechando a boca dele,  
depois piscando.

-Moyashi, se o seu filho encostar um dedo na minha filha, vai ter guerra. -Kanda disse, com faíscas saindo pelos olhos.

-Amor não se controla. -Allen falou, também com faíscas saindo dos olhos, e assim, começando uma guerra de olhares dos dois rivais, com uma vítima no meio.

-Eu vou sair daqui. -Haruhi disse se levantando, até que teve o pulso segurado pela a mão de Kanda e puxada para sentar de volta, o que a fez ficar com a cara emburrada.

-Takuma-kun, posso fazer uma coisa? -Tsubaki perguntou, fazendo todos (até os que se encaravam) olharem para ela.

-Er... pode. -Takuma respondeu, meio inseguro do que respondeu.

Depois de ter respondido, Tsubaki coloca a mão no queixo do garoto e aproxima seus lábios dos dele, até que os juntam, beijando o garoto a sua frente, que depois dos olhos arregalados, conrespondeu ao beijo, com os olhos fechados.

-É O QUE? SUA FILHA BEIJOU MEU FILHO? -Allen gritou com as mãos na cabeça, era o fim do mundo.

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE BEIJAR O FILHO DO MOYASHI! MERECE UM CARA MELHOR! -Kanda também gritou, fazendo todos olharem-o, menos os "namorados". - O QUE?

-Você falando cara... ESTRANHO! -Todos falaram.

-TENSO! -Ayanoka disse, fazendo uma careta.

Enquanto rolava uma greve discução sobre o assunto "Kanda disse 'cara', estranho/tenso". A garota de cabelos azuis claros e pequenas mechas ruivas fora até o garoto de cabelo azul escuro preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo preso para cima.

-Tudo bem Yuuta-kun? -Momo perguntou gentilmente, sorrindo meio preocupada com o garoto a sua frente.

-Ah.. sim, estou bem.. pelo menos eu acho. -Yuuta respondeu, meio sem jeito. Não era sua culpa se o seu coração falava que ele gostava da garota a sua frente.

-Que bom. -A garota falou, sorrindo.

-Er... Hinata.. eu.. eu.. er.. -o garoto tentava falar, mas estava desajeitado demais, não conseguia falar as palavras que queria. - Eu... gostodevocê,muito.

-Ãn? -Hinata perguntou, não tinha entendido o que o garoto tinha falado.

Uma parte de sua cabeça falava "Kiss the girl" (Beije a garota), mas outra falava "Não faça nenhum movimento brusto".

-Er.. eu gosto de você... muito.. -Yuuta falou, corando até sua cara parecer um tomate de tão vermelho que tinha ficado.

-Também. -A garota disse, sorriu e encostou os seus lábios nos do garoto.

Enquanto isso, Tsubaki foi obrigada a se explicar para o pai porque beijara o filho do rival, enquanto esse voava nas nuvens. Allen e Haruhi ficaram sentados, observando Kanda reclamar com a filha, enquanto ela sempre abraçava o namorado, e esse sendo puxado pela a irmã, que estava prestes a voltar para cima da árvore. Lavi e Momo estavam conversando em baixo das cerejas, enquanto pequenas folhas rosas caindo sobre o cabelo de ambos, Koichi tinha voltado para dentro da casa a procura de sua garota, quando a viu, só fez sorrir e ela corou bruscamente e largou o irmão e foi até ele. Enquanto isso, Lenalee tinha mandado Komui lavar a louça do Natal, e esse chorando por causa de sua sobrinha. Yuuta e Hinata conversavam calmamente em baixo de um pinheiro, optaram por um lugar longe de seus pais.

Fim.

**Vampire Lena**: Suub T^T  
**  
Lavi**: Que foi? D:  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Acabou ;^;  
**  
Lavi**: Acabou o que? o.õ Sua pasta de dentes?  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Não i^i  
**  
Lavi**: Seu fio dental?  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Não ç^ç  
**  
Lavi**: Já sei! Sua carga de lapiseira. :D  
**  
Vampire Lena**: NÃO! Ò.Ó  
**  
Lavi**: Então o que? DD: - medo -  
**  
Vampire Lena**: A fanfic e_ê  
**  
Todos**: Ahh, isso ¬¬'  
**  
Vampire Lena**: D: Nem deram importância para a própria história, odeio vocês! Ç^Ç'  
**  
Crianças/Pré-adolescentes (?)**: Nãããoo! Nós te amamos! Ç_Ç - abraçam -  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Também amo vocês. Ç^Ç' - sendo esmagada por abraços -  
**  
Kanda**: Tsc ¬¬'

**Momo**: Isso está ligado? - cutuca o microfone -  
**  
Haruhi**: Ninguém merece, isso é o final da história e o Kanda fala um "Tsc" como lembrança.

**Lavi**: Pelo menos não fui eu. - aponta para si mesmo confiante -

**Todos**: Idiota. _"

Lavi: Também amo vocês :D

**Koichi**: Bem... isso está mais para um extra. - gota -  
**  
Vampire Lena**: - cai da cadeira - Puts.. - gota - Vejo vocês no extra que o KOICHI falou.  
**  
Todos**: BAAAKAAA! Ò.Ó


	13. Extra

Branca de Neve

Extra que o Koichi falou

**Vampire Lena**: Bem vindos ao "Extra que o Koichi falou" :D  
**  
Koichi**: Por que o "que o Koichi falou"?  
**  
Ayanoka**: Sem perguntas.  
**  
Takuma**: Obedeça ela.  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Também amo vocês meus gêmeos queridos *w* - acariciando a cabeça dos dois (?) -

Extra que o Koichi falou

9 anos mais tarde...

(Koichi - 17 anos ; Tsubaki - 16 anos ; Ayanoka & Takuma - 15 anos ; Yuuta - 15 anos ; Hinata - 14 anos)

-EXTRA EXTRA, VENDEDOR DE JORNAL FOI DEMITIDO! -gritou um garoto ruivo na rua.

-Koichi-kun. -Ayanoka falou, olhando para o rapaz na rua.

-Oi Ayanoka -Koichi disse, beijando a moça. - Como vai? - perguntou depois de se separar.

-Bem, o Takuma também vai bem, está esperando a aniversariante sair de casa - Ayanoka respondeu, rindo um pouco, pensar que hoje sua melhor amiga faria 17 anos era um pouco complicado.

-Tsubaki com os seus 17 anos? -Koichi perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

-É, e pensar que já faz 9 anos que eles estão juntos é díficil. -Ayanoka disse, dando uma pequena risada.

-Verdade, depois das confusões que eles deram.. acredita que eu ainda lembro do aniversário de 15 anos de vocês? -Koichi perguntou rindo, fazendo a garota corar.

-Malvado, é só porque eu tive que dançar valsa com todo mundo? -Ayanoka falou, fazendo bico.

-Por isso mesmo. -Koichi disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Boooom dia pessoal. -Tsubaki falou toda animada.

-Parabéns Tsubaki-chan. -Ayanoka disse abraçando a melhor amiga.

-Parabéns. -Koichi falou, sorrindo para a aniversariante.

-Obrigada Ayanoka-chan, Koichi-kun. -Tsubaki respondeu, sorridente.

-Afinal, cadê o Takuma-chan? -Ayanoka perguntou, procurando o gêmeo.

-Papai. -Tsubaki falou revirando os olhos.

-Aquilo de novo? -Ayanoka perguntou rindo.

-Sim, isso mesmo. -Tsubaki respondeu, começando a rir junto com a amiga.

-Voltei. -Takuma falou, colocando a mão na cintura da namorada.

-Nem fala mais comigo né? -A garota de cabelo verde escuro falou, fazendo bico. Uma parte do seu cabelo estava presa para trás com uma trança a prendendo, a franja estava ao lado do rosto e o resto de seu cabelo estava solto, seus olhos violetas cinzentados brilhavam como a lua à luz solar.

-Desculpa gêmea. -O garoto disse e abraçou a gêmea.

-Opa, pode ir tirando as mãos da minha garota. -Koichi falou passando os braços pela a cintura da namorada.

-Olha quem fala, pode ir tirando as patas da minha gêmea. -Takuma disse, e puxou a gêmea para si, como se estivesse discutindo um troféu.

-Bom dia nee-chan, Ayanoka, Takuma, Koichi. -Falou um garoto de cabelo azul escuro longo preso em um rabo de cavalo, olhos negros.

-Ayanoka-chan, nii-kun, Takuma-kun, Tsubaki-chan, bom dia. -Disse uma garota de olhos azuis claros meio verdes, cabelo azul claro com umas duas mechas ruivas encaracoladas ao lado da face soltos ao vento.

-Hinata-chan! Você está linda, amei o seu cabelo. -Tsubaki falou com os olhos brilhando.

-Obrigada, e feliz aniversário. -Hinata disse sorrindo para a garota de cabelos ruivos com duas mechas azuis escuras presas em um típico rabo de cavalo, com duas mechas multicoloridas (azul escuro e vermelho) ao lado da face, com os olhos castanhos.

-Obrigada também. -Tsubaki respondeu.

-Sim, nós vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada? -Koichi perguntou, enquanto competia sua namorada com o gêmeo ciumento dela, seu cabelo vermelho bagunçado estava reluzente à luz solar, fazendo-o dar um brilho, deixando vermelho como o fogo, e seus olhos verdes que nem os do pai sorriam para o vento.

-Vamos, até você largar minha irmã. -Takuma respondeu, quando puxou a gêmea para perto de si e mostrou a língua para o namorado dessa, abraçando-a. O garoto tinha o cabelo branco, mas não chegava a ser cinzentado e olhos azuis acizentados.

-Cara, ela é minha namorada, não sua. -Koichi falou, um pouco estressado. Essa coisa de competir com o gêmeo da namorada era difícil.

-Já pensou que por algum fato da destino, eu seja o gêmeo da sua namorada, resultando ser seu futuro ou não cunhado? -Takuma pergunta zoombando da cara confusa que Koichi fizera depois de sua frase.

-É o que? -Koichi perguntou sem entender muito bem o que o garoto de cabelos brancos tinha falado.

-Nada não. -falaram o casal de gêmeos, depois rindo um pouco, até que para a sua gêmea, deixar o seu irmão zombar do seu namorado era engraçado, principalmente quando ele não entendia.

-Ótimo, namorada contra namorado. -Yuuta disse rindo um pouco da cara do seu 'parceiro-coelho', já que seu pai chamava o pai do seu "amigo" de 'Baka Usagi', seu filho era considerado o 'Filho do Coelho', ou mais simples, amigo-coelho.

-Então Senhor-Cavalo, como vai o seu desempenho com a minha querida e preciosa irmã? -Koichi perguntou, olhando ameaçadoramente para o seu 'rival', já que seus pais eram "rivais" e "melhores amigos" ao mesmo tempo, não significava que seus filhos não poderiam ser o mesmo.

-Vai ótimo seu Coelho Vagabundo, vê se larga as suas patas da gêmea do imbecil. -Yuuta respondeu, rindo da cara de desgraça do seu amigo coelho, ser chamado de "Senhor-Cavalo" não foi legal, isso iria constar no seu bloquinho de vinganças quase planejadas contra seus arqui-inimigos.

-Tsc, já pensou em ser ator, vai conseguir ser um ótimo ator de desgraças -Koichi falou, com um certo tom maligno na sua voz, sendo entendida pelo o nosso querido e amado Yuuta.

-E você, já pensou em ser pedreste? Vai ser ótimo o dia em que for atropelado. -Yuuta disse, assim também com um tom maligno na voz, fazendo com que saíssem faíscas de seus olhos como também nos olhos de seu arqui-rival preferido, quase tendo uma "pequena" briga.

-Opa, ninguém vai brigar aqui na minha frente logo no dia do meu aniversário, principalmente se for meu irmãozinho. -Tsubaki falou autoritária, dando um cascudo na cabeça dos dois, e depois abraçando o seu irmão por trás, fazendo com que sua cabeça ficasse no meio do seus "pequenos" (n/a: para não dizer o contrário [sim, são grandes]) seios.

-NÃO VALE! POR QUE O IDIOTA PODE FICAR COM A CABEÇA ENFIADA NO MEIO DOS PEITOS DA MINHA NAMORADA? -Takuma exclamou irado, fazendo a sua gêmea pular de susto.

-Calma Takuma, ele é irmão da sua namorada, então se acalme. -Ayanoka suspirou, era difícil acreditar nisso.

-TAKUMA WALKER! -ouve-se um grito à chamado de um dos participantes do grupo, fazendo com que todos se espantem.

Aparece uma figura familiar, segurando uma espada presa na cintura sendo desembanhada, era seu quase/fututo sogro querendo matar o seu futuro genro.

-Papai? -os irmãos Kanda (n/a: esse é o sobrenome do Yu Kanda, né? o.õ) falam e olham para o pai, que estava vindo correndo atrás do grupo.

-Tio Yu! -Hinata disse feliz em ver o seu tio "preferido", já que ele simplesmente podia ser seu sogro 2 na vida.

-Não Hinata-chan, é sogro Yu. -Koichi falou, rindo da cara que Kanda fez ao ser falado "sogro Yu" pelo o filho do Baka Usagi.

-TAKUMA WALKER, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA FILHA? -Kanda perguntou, exclamou e gritou, fazendo todos ganharem uma interrogação na cara.

-Nada, eu estou falando com a minha gêmea. Sua filha está ali abraçando o seu filho. -Takuma respondeu calmamente com uma gota na cabeça, sim, seu sogro a cada dia estava ficando mais velho, e com isso, a velhice estava estragando a vida de Kanda.

-YU KANDA! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? -outra voz conhecida gritou, saindo um vulto ruivo até onde o grupo estava localizado, e puxando o seu ponto (Kanda) pela a orelha. -NUNCA MAIS SAIA DE CASA PARA CORRER ATRÁS DO NAMORADA DA NOSSA FILHA, ENTENDEU?

-Haruhi, o que você está fazendo, seria agora que eu fatiaria o filho do Moyashi. -Kanda disse revoltada, ainda sendo puxado pela a orelha.

-Nada disso, você vai voltar lá para dentro, sem mais nem menos. -Haruhi falou autoritária, levando o seu marido para dentro de casa.

Todos os presentes tinham gotas em suas cabeças, briga de marido e mulher não era legal de se ver, principalmente quando os filhos desse casal estão por perto.

-Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, ok? -Tsubaki disse, com duas gotas na cabeça.

-Ok. -todos falaram, com uma gota na cabeça.

Depois disso, todos os jovens foram comemorar o aniversário de Tsubaki, no qual estava muito feliz com o seu namorado, sempre de mãos dadas para todo o lugar que iam. O seu aniversário foi comemorado no local onde mais gosta, o parque de diversões. Foram para as montanhas-russas, brinquedos espaciais, brinquedos aquáticos, e muitos outros. Mas sempre para uma boa lembrança, sempre tire algumas fotos do que ocorrem no seu dia especial, e nesse dia foram tiradas duas fotos especial para a aniversariante, duas das quais ela nunca poderia esquecer. A primeira, todos os seus amigos reunidos, ela, seu irmão, o casal de gêmeos e os amigos de olhos verdes, sorrindo, com a paisagem de trás sendo um lago com uma pequena ponte onde estavam sentados, com algumas rosas, tulipas e orquídeas sendo seguradas pela as garotas, cada uma com a sua flor, uma orquídea para Hinata, uma tulipa para Tsubaki e uma rosa vermelha para Ayanoka. E a segunda, era onde ela se encontrava beijando seu namorado albino na ponte, segurando sua tulipa.

-Esse foi o melhor aniversário de toda a minha vida. -Tsubaki falou, feliz pelo o seu aniversário e pelo dia dele.

-Não, ainda existem vários outros. Por enquanto, esse foi o melhor que você já teve até agora, mas nunca se sabe qual será o melhor de verdade. -Takuma disse sorrindo, a verdade é que ele estava muito feliz coma felicidade de sua namorada.

-Pelo menos todos nós sabemos de uma coisa. -Ayanoka falou, um pouco triste.

-O que? -Os garotos perguntaram preocupadas com ela, em principal o seu gêmeo e o namorado, mas as garotas sabiam do plano dela, já que eles estavam em frente da casa.

-Vocês vão levar banho de mangueira. -Hinata respondeu sorrindo e pegando a mangueira, deixando que Tsubaki ligasse a torneira e começassem a molhar os garotos, até serem completamente enxarcados de pé a cabeça.

-E que a sacanagem comece. -Yuuta disse abraçando a namorada, todo enxarcado para poder molhá-la também, depois beijando-a.

E com isso, todos os outros dois fizeram a mesma coisa, correram atrás da namorada, só que aconteceu um certo incidente, como a gêmea do albino não era tão burra assim, tirou a sandália e começou a subir na árvore, o que seria dificuldade para o seu namorado "super-man" conseguir ir lá em cima, enquanto o gêmeo terrestre ria da cara de estátua parafusada do 'cunhado', foi atrás da namorada, que estava rindo e a abraçou pelas costas.

Tudo se teve um final feliz, até mesmo Koichi que até hoje, desde daquele dia à 9 anos atrás não sabia escalar uma árvore direito. E em algumas horas seria o aniversário da filha de Lavi, que seria comemorado do mesmo jeito pelo os jovens, mas para os adultos de outro, com a sua merecida festa de 15 anos, onde ela conseguiria a sua foto com o seu namorado, a sua perfeição, sua alma gêmea.

Fim. Definitivo. Ou não.

**Vampire Lena**: Ok, ok, eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não quero terminar a Branca de Neve ç.ç  
**  
Koichi**: Eu sei, você quer escrever mais sobre o gostosão ruivo aqui né?  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Prefiro o Lavi mesmo. Ç.Ç'  
**  
Lavi**: HÁ, EU SOU MAIS BONITO 8D  
**  
Kanda**: Baka ¬¬'  
**  
Allen**: Epa, porque MEUS FILHOS são gêmeos separados? ;-;  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Não me pergunte, culpe o Koichi. D:  
**  
Koichi**: EU?

**Ayanoka**: Calma Pai, eu amo o Takuma.  
**  
Takuma**: - aparece do nada - GÊMEA \O  
**  
Vampire Lena**: TAKUMA O/  
**  
Koichi**: TRAVESSEIRO \O/  
**  
Todos**: - gota -  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Bem, foi um prazer escrever essa fanfic *-* Só espero que o Kanda fique velho demais para me matar depois D:  
**  
Kanda**: - tira a mugen - SUA AUTORA IDIOTA, VOLTE AQUI E LUTE COMO HOMEM Ò.Ó/  
**  
Vampire Lena**: HEEY! EU NÃO SOU HOMEM \Ò.O  
**  
Kanda**: Você morre hoje ¬¬"  
**  
Vampire Lena**: Não, fuii. Beijos, e não me liga.


End file.
